La senda del guardian
by VoidMaster99
Summary: Dos años después de la derrota de Dark Oak, Tails aun siente remordimiento por lo que tuvo que hacer; cuando los extraños sueños plagan su mente se ve obligado a iniciar un viaje hacia una región olvidada de la galaxia. Guiado por una extraña entidad y acompañado solamente por su fiel mayordomo y su tripulación de maquinas sin saber que regresará con más de lo que salió a buscar.
1. Preludio

Preludio

Desde el comienzo del tiempo ha habido conflictos entre los seres vivos de cualquier índole o especie, dado que no aceptan lo que es diferente a ellos. Ya sean plantas o animales los conflictos entre estos dos grupos han ocurrido desde que esta galaxia era muy joven, cuando la vida daba sus primeros pasos para emerger hacia la luz.

Sin importar lo pequeño del problema, solo era necesaria una excusa para que un enfrentamiento empezara, pero todo en esta vida tiene consecuencias. La violencia genera violencia y odio genera odio y si ambas se juntan solo se generara muerte.

De una región oscura y sombría del espacio se levantó un gran mal, una sombra de muerte atravesaba la oscuridad del espacio buscando erradicar la vida donde quiera que se encontrase, sin importar su índole cualquier forma de vida era exterminada.

El pánico y la desesperación invadió las mentes y los corazones de todos, pero la respuesta pronto se mostraría ante ellos. Un extraño apareció de la nada y les dijo que solo existía una forma de enfrentar esta amenaza, los antiguos odios debían dejarse atrás y los viejos enemigos debían unirse contra la sombra de muerte.

Y así dos guardianes fueron escogidos, uno representaría a los animales y otro representaría a las plantas, ellos encabezarían la batalla por todo los que viven. La batalla fue tortuosa, difícil y muy dura; el corazón de la galaxia se estremeció debido a ella, pero a pesar de todo pronóstico y aunque todo estaba en su contra los guardianes lograron sellar a la sombra para que no volviera a infundir terror jamás.

Pero toda victoria requiere un sacrificio, los guardianes lo dieron todo para que todos pudieran sobrevivir y aunque sus vidas se hayan extinguido su legado perduraría. Aquellos que una vez se odiaron ahora vivirían juntos y en paz, pero el mal algún día regresaría para sembrar la discordia una vez más.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Acto Primero

Capitulo 1: El inicio de un viaje

Acto Primero: Una espera dolorosa

_Ha transcurrido más de un año y medio desde que los metarex fueron derrotados y desde que Chris regreso a su mundo, los estragos causados por la guerra han desaparecido casi completamente, Sonic y los demás han logrado olvidar todas las cosas sufridas en su viaje, bueno casi todos . Aunque Tails aparentemente ha logrado superar la perdida de de Cosmo durante la batalla final, dentro de su corazón el remordimiento de lo que hizo lo ha perseguido y no lo ha dejado en paz. En 7 días se cumplirá el aniversario del incidente y el cambio en el comportamiento de Tails es notable, todos comienzan a preocuparse por él en especial Sonic._

**En casa de Tails**

_Faltan 4 días para el aniversario y Amy ha ido a visitar a Tails, son las 8:00 am._

"Buenos días, Tails" (_Dijo Amy abriendo la puerta_)

_Pero Amy no encontró a nadie en la sala de la casa. Así que decide buscarlo en el taller. Cuando ella se hacia allá es sorprendida por un droide que mide casi lo mismo que ella._

"Puedo ayudarla señorita" (_Droide_)

"¿Qui-Quién eres t-tu?" (_Dijo Amy un poco asustada_)

"Yo soy R.A.M.P" (_Droide_)

"¿R.A.M.P, y eso qué significa?" (_Amy_)

"Robot Asistente Multi Propósito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Estoy buscando a Tails" (_Amy_)

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Amy, Amy Rose" (_Amy_)

"Lo lamento mucho, pero usted no puede pasar" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero, necesito hablar con Tails" (_Amy_)

"Disculpe señorita, pero el jefe no desea ser molestado en este momento" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Jefe?" (_Dijo Amy mientras levantaba una ceja_)

"Oye, tengo que hablar con Tails" (_Amy_)

"Le repito que no puede pasar" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pues no me iré hasta que haya hablado con él, ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE PEDAZO DE HOJALATA?!" (_Terminó gritando Amy_)

"OK, OK .La llevaré con él, pero puede que no desee ver a nadie" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras acompañaba a Amy al taller_)

_Al entrar al taller Amy observa a Tails regando una maseta en la cual hay un hermoso rosal. Sus flores y sus hojas brillaban cuando eran iluminadas por el sol._

"Jefe, aquí esta una alguien que desea verlo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Quién es?" (_Preguntó Tails de espaldas mientras regaba a su planta_)

"Dice que se llama Amy Rose, jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Deja que pase" (_Tails_)

_Y R.A.M.P dejo pasar a Amy mientras que el se retiraba._

"Hola Tails" (_Dijo a Tails con una sonrisa_)

"Hola Amy" (_Respondió Tails retirando hojas secas del rosal_)

"Tails, ¿Quién era esa cosa que me asusto en la entrada?, nunca lo había visto antes" (_Amy_)

"Esa cosa es mi mayordomo y asistente, el me ayuda en el taller y recibe a las visitas cuando estoy indispuesto" (_Dijo Tails de espaldas_)

"¿Desde cuándo esta aquí?" (_Amy_)

"Desde hace casi 2 años" (_Dijo Tails colocando una pequeña cantidad de abono en la maseta_)

"Oye, y…esa planta. ¿De dónde la sacaste?" (_Amy_)

_Al oír esto Tails se petrifica por un momento y luego se voltea hacia Amy con una mirada fría y triste._

"En realidad… no quisiera hablar de eso, y ¿Qué quieres?" (_Tails_)

"Uh…Um…, bueno solo quería saber si estabas bien. Ayer no parecía que estuvieras en este planeta" (_Amy_)

"Disculpa, es que he estado distraído estos días" (_Tails_)

"Bien, ¿Crees qué podrías hacerme un favor?" (_Amy_)

"¿Qué clase de favor?" (_Tails_)

"Hoy habrá una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Cream y se supone que tenía que ir a la ciudad a buscar algo para ella, pero estoy un poco ocupada. ¿Podrías hacer el encargo por mí? " (_Amy_)

"Hmm…sí, creo que puedo hacer eso" (_Dijo Tails con una leve sonrisa_)

"¿En serio?, gracias. Aquí está escrito lo que necesito y algo de dinero, te veré hoy en la noche en casa de Cream" (_Dijo Amy mientras salía de la casa_)

_Al medio día Tails fue a la ciudad a buscar el encargo de Amy. Al regresar, esa misma noche se dirigió a la casa de Cream para llevar el encargo. Cuando llega nota que hay una especie de fiesta y Amy le abre la puerta._

"¡Tails!, justo a tiempo, te lo agradezco. ¿No quieres pasar?" (_Dijo _ _Amy Tomando el encargo_)

"No gracias, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer" (_Tails_)

"Vamos pasa, todos están adentro" (_Amy_)

"En serio no puedo quedarme, pero gracias" (_Respondió Tails en un tono triste_)

_Al regresar Tails se sienta a meditar en un balcón de su casa envuelto por el frio aire de la noche._

"¿Se encuentra bien jefe?, ¿Puedo traerle algo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No R.A.M.P pero gracias por preguntar" (_Tails_)

"¿Hay algo qué lo esté perturbando?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"R.A.M.P, ¿Sabes qué fecha se cumplirá dentro de 3 días?" (_Tails_)

"No jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Mañana dentro de tres días se cumplirán dos años, desde hace dos años tu estas aquí, hace dos años sembré la semilla que ahora es el rosal de la maceta de mi taller" (_Tails_)

"¿Significa que en 3 días es el aniversario de…?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Así es" (_Respondió Tails al observar la luna mientras una lagrima corrió por su rostro_)


	3. Capitulo 1 - Acto Segundo

Capitulo 1: El inicio de un viaje

Acto Segundo: El mensaje

_Tails se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y cubierto por sombras, lúgubre y frio. Confundido decide caminar sin rumbo alguno, cuando de repente las sombras comienzan a desvanecerse y se da cuenta que está suspendido sobre algún planeta extraño, el decide bajar a él y nota que se efectúa una extraña batalla donde un grupo de personas de aspecto raro peleaban contra una figura envuelta en tinieblas, pero antes de que ellos chocaran Tails fue cegado por un destello de luz._

"¡AAAHHHH!" (_Gritó Tails mientras jadeaba casi sin aliento sobre su cama_)

"¡Jefe!, ¡Jefe!, ¿Se encuentra bien?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P al acudir al cuarto de Tails_)

"Sí… estoy bien" (_Respondió Tails en un tono aliviado_)

"¿Es la pesadilla señor?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Así es, se está volviendo más frecuente, la he estado viendo desde hace 6 días" (_Respondió Tails en un tono confundido_)

"¿Cree qué lo que le esté pasando sea por él…?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P pero fue interrumpido por Tails_)

"¡De ninguna forma!, no la he visto en ninguno de mis sueños o mis pesadillas, pero parece que algo o alguien está tratando de decirme algo, pero… ¿Qué?" (_Tails_)

"Sera mejor que trate de volver a dormir jefe, usted no ha podido conciliar el sueño en mucho tiempo" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Y siguiendo el consejo de su mayordomo Tails recostó su cabeza en su almohada tratando de dormir._

**Mobius Prime, Faltan 2 días para el aniversario:**

_A la mañana siguiente Sonic, Amy, Cream y los tipos de Chaotix estaban almorzando en un Café, cuando observaron pasar a Tails del otro lado de la calle._

"¡Hey amigo!, ven a almorzar con nosotros" (_Sonic)_

_Pero parecía qué Tails estuviera hipnotizado o algo así, levaba una mirada perdida mientras caminaba._

"Ni siquiera volteo a vernos" (_Espio_)

"Eso es de muy mala educación, que antipático" (_Charmy_)

"¡_Hey_!, no lo molesten. Déjenlo en paz" (_Amy_)

"¿Ustedes saben que le ocurre al zorrito?" (_Vector_)

"¿Saben ustedes que día es pasado mañana?" (_Sonic_)

"En realidad no" (Charmy, Espio y Vector)

"Pasado mañana es el aniversario del… fallecimiento de Cosmo" (_Dijo Amy en un tono muy serio_)

"Pobre Tails, se ve muy solo y triste" (_Cream_)

"Si mañana es… bueno ya saben, eso explicaría su comportamiento hoy y en el año pasado" (Espio)

"¿A qué te refieres?" (_Cream_)

"El año pasado en esta misma semana, Tails no se mostro en público durante 7 días; Pero ahora está un poco raro, parece como si su mente estuviera dormida o en otra parte" (Espio)

"Tails no lo dice, pero el dolor y el remordimiento lo están desgarrando por dentro; aún se siente culpable por tener que dispararle a Cosmo" (Sonic)

"¿No creen que alguien debería ir a ver como esta?" (_Cream_)

"Mejor no, hace 4 días fui a pedirle un favor pero parecía no estar en casa y entonces un robot extraño me asustó en la puerta" (_Amy_)

"¿No es el robot del que me hablaste, Amy?" (_Cream_)

"Si, me dejó pasar después de un rato y cuando entré vi a Tails cuidando de un hermoso rosal muy raro, pero muy lindo" (_Amy_)

"¿Un Rosal?, ¿Será lo que yo creo que es?" (_Pensó Sonic mientras recordaba el momento en que le entrego a Tails la semilla de Cosmo_)

"Aún así creo que iré a verlo después de almorzar" (_Sonic_)

_Esa misma tarde Sonic llego a casa de Tails, pero al igual que Amy no vio a nadie en sala, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él._

"Disculpe, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

_Cuando Sonic escucha se voltea y vio a un robot de su altura, con un cuerpo ovalado casi con la forma de un huevo, sus brazos y piernas parecían estar cubiertos por una especie de manga de metal y su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por un smoking también de metal con un cuello alto y no tenia rostro solo 2 enormes ojos que se veían sobre un pequeño corbatín de moño._

"Este debe ser el robot del que me hablo Amy, Pero ella nunca lo describió de esta manera" (_Pensó Sonic_)

"Disculpa estoy buscando a Tails, ¿Está ocupado?"(_Sonic_)

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" (_Preguntó R.A.M.P_)

"Sonic, Sonic el Erizo"(_Sonic_)

"Sonic el Erizo, ¿eh?; Por favor acompáñeme" (_Dijo R.A.M.P_ _mientras guiaba a sonic a un ascensor subterráneo_)

_Cuando el ascensor llegó ambos entraron en él y se dirigieron al último piso. Mientras descendían Sonic y el robot conversaban._

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" (_Sonic_)

"¿Cuál es?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Una amiga mía vino aquí hace 4 días, me dijo que tú la mantuviste en la entrada un rato, pero a mí me dejaste entrar sin rodeos, ¿Por qué?" (_Sonic_)

"El jefe me dio órdenes de que cuando alguien con sus características y que se hiciera llamar como usted llegara a buscarlo y si él se encontraba en casa lo hiciera pasar de inmediato." (_R.A.M.P_)

_Al llegar, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Sonic vio una gran dársena y en frente de ellos estaba una gran nave y muchos robots estaban alrededor y sobre ella, parecían estar construyéndola._

"¡JEFE, SONIC HA VENIDO A VERLO!"(_R.A.M.P_)

_Desde arriba de la nave se escucho a alguien responder:_" YA VOY, ESPERA UN MOMENTO"

_Y entonces vieron a Tails descender de la nave._

"_R.A.M.P,_ Puedes retirarte y diles a los demás que se tomen un tiempo para recargar" (_Dijo Tails con su pelaje manchado con aceite_)

"Como usted ordene, jefe" (_Dijo R.A.M.P con una reverencia_)

"De acuerdo Sonic, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?" (_Tails_)

"Antes de hablar de eso, dime algo, ¿Qué son todos esos robots y esa nave?"(_Preguntó el confundido_)

"Los robots son mis obreros, esta nave es un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, me ayuda a mantener mi mente activa" (_Tails_)

"O.K, pero dime, ¿Qué hay con ese robot en smoking?"(_Sonic_)

"Ese es _R.A.M.P,_ su nombre significa Robot Asistente Multi Propósito, es quien me ayuda aquí"(_Tails_)

"Una última pregunta, ¿Po qué te llama jefe?" (_Sonic_)

"Aun no lo sé, creo que es porque él tiene personalidad propia, supongo que él me llama así porque él quiere" (_Tails_)

"Ahora, ¿Me dirás que haces aquí?" (_Sonic_)

"Si, pero 1ro salgamos de aquí y vamos a un lugar más ventilado, además debo limpiarme" (_Dijo Talis mientras ambos subieron por el ascensor_)

_Tras limpiar su pelaje Tails y Sonic llegaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron a conversar._

"Tails, ¿Tienes un problema o algo que te moleste?" (_Sonic_)

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"(_Preguntó Tails con una expresión seria en su rostro_)

"Porque hoy al medio día te vi pasar frente a un café, té llame pero ni siquiera volteaste a mirar" (_Sonic_)

_Tails solo dirigió su mirada al suelo y no dijo nada._

"Vamos Tails, puedes decirme lo que ocurre, somos amigos ¿Verdad?" (_Sonic_)

_Tails levante su mirada y dice:_

"No he podido dormir desde hace 6 días" (_Tails_)

"No es la respuesta que esperaba"(_Pensó Sonic confundido_)

"Es por eso. Entonces, ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?"(_Sonic_)

_Tails solo responde con 2 palabras: _"Una Pesadilla"

"¿Pesadilla, Qué clase de pesadilla?" (_Sonic_)

"Bueno es más un sueño extraño que una pesadilla…"

_Entonces Tails le describe la pesadilla a Sonic_

"O.K, ahora si estoy confundido" (_Pensó Sonic con una gota en el rostro_)

"Esta pesadilla, ¿Es reciente?" (_Sonic_)

"No, también la he tenido el año pasado" (_Tails_)

"Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en eso y tratar de descansar. Amy y Cream irán a la ciudad esta noche a dar un paseo, tal vez deberías ir, te ayudara a despejar tu mente" (_Sugirió Sonic_)

"No creo que no voy a poder. Tengo que continuar con mi proyecto aunque gracias por la invitación. Tomaré tu consejo en cuenta" (_Dijo Tails con una leve sonrisa en su rostro_)

"De acuerdo, cuídate mucho amigo" (_Dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie_)

"Espera un momento,¡ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!"(_Tails_)

_Y R.A.M.P aparece de la nada tras Sonic._

"Llamó Usted" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en un tono muy tétrico al estilo de largo de los locos adams_)

_Sonic fue invadido por los escalofríos al oir a R.A.M.P_

"Acompaña a Sonic a la puer…" (_Dijo Tails amablemente pero es interrumpido por Sonic _)

"N-N-N-N-No se preocupen, conozco la salida. N-Nos vemos"(_Dijo Sonic Nervioso_)

_Y con la velocidad que normalmente usa para huir de Amy, Sonic desaparece de la sala._

_Al ver esto Tails se ríe entre dientes y R.A.M.P lo observa con curiosidad_

"¿Qué ocurre?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Parece que todos los que te ven te tienen miedo" (_Dijo Tails aun riéndose_)

_Pero Tails deja de reír cuando nota que R.A.M.P lo observaba detenidamente_

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh, ¿Dije algo malo?" (_Tails_)

"No jefe. Es solo que…"(_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué cosa?" (_Tails_)

"Nunca lo había visto reír asi, es la primera vez que lo veo feliz" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tal vez porque no he tenido una buena causa para sonreír en un buen tiempo" (_Dijo Tails con la mirada hacia el suelo_)

"Pero se ve mejor si sonríe, debería de hacerlo más seguido" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en un tono animado_)

"Gracias por decir eso _R.A.M.P, _Iré a buscar algo de comer y regresare a la dársena en 15 minutos, pon en sobre aviso a los demás" (Tails)

"De acuerdo Jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Y R.A.M.P se retiró._

_Esa misma noche, mientras dormía notó que estaba teniendo de nuevo el mismo sueño extraño._

"OH, ¡Por Favor!, no de nuevo" (_Dijo Tails quejándose_)

_Y tras decir eso la niebla se disipó, pero esta vez aparece en un lugar lleno de luz y comenzó a escuchar una voz._

"Parece que al fin pudiste llegar, te tardaste mucho" (¿?)

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás?" (_Dijo_ _Tails con prisa_)

"Calma joven zorro, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas en su debido tiempo" (¿?)

"Tu mente está confundida y atormentada. Te has lastimado tu mismo con tus propios recuerdos, tu culpabilidad solo dañará tu espíritu" (¿?)

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?" (_Tails_)

"Tú ya has dado el primer paso. Aunque fue por un breve momento te despojaste de tu miseria y tu dolor, eso fue lo que te permitió venir aqui" (¿?)

"Pero, ¿Qué significa esa visión?, ¿Por qué yo?" (_Tails_)

"Sabrás eso y mucho más si decides buscar las respuestas tu mismo" (¿?)

"¿Qué quieres decir?" (_Tails_)

"Debes ir al lugar donde las cicatrices aún no han sanado, a donde aun se pueden observar los estragos del conflicto. Al llegar, debes buscar a aquellos que no sucumbieron ante la locura, ellos te dirán lo que necesitas saber." (¿?)

_Y luego las tinieblas comenzaron a rodear a Tails._

"¡NO, Espera!" (_Dijo Tails mientras era cubierto por la oscuridad_)

"Hay algo más que debes saber, el objeto de tu devoción debe estar contigo"(¿?)

_Y después de eso, Tails fue cubierto totalmente por las tinieblas, donde al caer se despertó en el suelo de su cuarto._


	4. Capitulo 1 - Acto Tercero

Capitulo 1: El inicio de un viaje

Acto Tercero: La Despedida

_El día había llegado por fin, el aniversario de la derrota de los metarex. Aunque en muchos mundos este día era un día festivo dado que se libraron de la amenaza que tanto los agobiaba, en Mobius Sonic y los demás esperaban poder hacer algo por uno de los suyos._

_Mientras tanto Tails había decidido ir al único lugar donde él sabía que no sería perturbado: una isla ubicada al este de la costa donde estaba su taller. En ese lugar nadie se acercaría ni siquiera Sonic ya que no sabe nadar y porque solo él conocía la ubicación de la isla. Dejando a R.A.M.P al cuidado de su casa._

_Tails aterrizo el X-Tornado en una isla pequeña en forma de media luna y se sentó debajo de una palmera y comenzó a pensar respecto a su ultimo sueño mientras se rodeaba el mismo con sus colas._

"Me pregunto, ¿Qué estará haciendo R.A.M.P?" (_Pensó Tails mientras cerraba sus ojos_)

_De regreso al pueblo. Sonic, Amy , Cream y Cheese se dirigían a la casa de Tails, cuando llegaron notaron que la casa estaba cerrada por todas partes._

"No puedo creer que se haya encerrado el solo"(_Amy_)

"EL NOOO EESTAA AQUIIII"(_Voz lugubre_)

_Al escuchar eso se llenaron se escalofríos mientras una sombra con dos enormes ojos brillantes crecía detrás de ellos._

_Cuando volteaban a ver con temor, solo vieron al extraño mayordomo de Tails._

"El jefe no se encuentra en casa." (_R.A.M.P_)

"!¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE APARECES SIN AVISAR?¡" (_gritó Amy histérica_)

"Porque es gracioso" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Y desde cuando tienes TU sentido del humor?!" (_Amy)_

"¿Sabes dónde está Tails?"(_Cream_)

"Acaba de salir y no regresara en un buen rato" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Seguro qué no mientes?"(_Preguntó Amy desconfiadamente_)

"Les aseguro que lo que digo, es verdad" (_Dijo_ _R.A.M.P Calmadamente_)

"De acuerdo, volveremos en otro momento" (_Sonic_)

_Tras decir eso, los 4 se fueron_

"¿Me pregunto dónde estará Tails?"(_Amy_)

"Espero que este bien" (_Cream_)

"Chao Chao" (_Cheese_)

"Eso espero yo también" (_Pensó Sonic_)

_En la isla Tails estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, revisando sus recuerdos cual si fueran un libro tratando de encontrarle significado a lo que esa voz le dijo._

"¿A qué se refiere con los daños del conflicto y cuál es ese lugar donde las cicatrices aun no han sanado?" (_Tails_)

_Y entonces como si fuera introducido en un trance, la mente de Tails comenzó a mostrar una corriente de imágenes de sus recuerdos._

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"(_Tails_)

_Mientras la corriente de imágenes pasaba rápido frente a él, una imagen en particular se detuvo frente a él y al observarla salió del transe y abrió los ojos._

"Eso fue extraño, pero la imagen que vi. La reconozco, reconozco ese paisaje" (_Tails_)

"Pero… de todos los mundos que existen en esta galaxia…"(_Tails_)

_Entonces aspiro con fuerza y grito a los 4 vientos…_

"¡¿Por qué TENIA QUE SER ESE PLANETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"(_Tails_)

"Debo regresar a casa y pronto" (_Dijo Tails mientras regresaba al x-Tornado y levantaba vuelo de regreso a casa_)

_El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y aun no había señales de Tails_

"Tails , ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Porqué te escondes?" (Pensó Sonic bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de un risco)

_De repente ve algo que pasa volando sobre él a gran velocidad_

"¡Ese era el X-Tornado!" (_Sonic_)

_Entonces se dispuso a seguirlo_

_R.A.M.P estaba en el balcón, sentado e inerte como si estuviera desconectado, sus enormes ojos parecían una pantalla de TV apagada, cuando al escucharse el sonido de una turbina en la distancia, sus ojos se encienden y el salta de donde está y observa los alrededores para saber de dónde proviene el ruido, cuando ve llegar al X-Tornado._

"El jefe ha vuelto" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras se dirigía a la playa para recibir a su creador_)

_Mientras Sonic se aproximaba lo Primero que vio fue a Tails bajando del X-Tornado._

"¡Hey amigo, por aqui!"(_Gritó Sonic mientras se acercaba)_

"¡Sonic!, Whoa, Whoa, ¡Waaaa!"(_Dijo Tails mientras se caia y azotaba contra el suelo_)

"¿Está bien Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si, solo tengo arena en las orejas" (_Dijo Tails Tosiendo_)

"Tails, ¿Dónde has estado?" (_Sonic_)

"Solo fui a dar un paseo , para despejar mi cabeza como me dijiste" (_Tails_)

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" (_Sonic_)

"¡Si mucho mejor!" (_Dijo_ _Tails con una gran sonrisa_)

"Es bueno ver que has vuelto a ser el mismo" (_Sonic_)

"Solo dime una cosa, ¿A dónde fuiste ?" (Sonic)

"Es un secreto" (_Dijo Tails con una sonrisa burlona_)

_Al anochecer Tails se encontraba contemplando la luna en el balcón de su casa._

"¿Logró descubrir algo en su meditación señor?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Más que eso, ahora sé lo que debo hacer" (_Tails_)

"Que es" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Iré de viaje al espacio" (_Dijo Tails Muy decidido_)

"¿Está Seguro de esto jefe, Qué hará si sus amigos lo siguen o tratan de detenerlo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Ellos no se enterarán, para cuando se den cuenta será demasiado tarde" (_Tails_)

"Entonces iré con usted" (_R.A.M.P_)

"NO" (_Dijo Tails severamente_)

"Por qué" (preguntó_ R.A.M.P_)

"Porque esto es algo que debo hacer solo" (_Dijo Tails Seriamente_)

"¡De ninguna forma jefe, no puede ir solo!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA!" (_Dijo Tails muy enojado_)

"¡No puedo permitírselo jefe!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡R.A.M.P, ¿TE ATREVES A REVELARTE CONTRA TU CREADOR?!" (_Tails_)

"Jefe con el debido respeto nadie debe viajar solo y menos al espacio exterior, asi que ¡IRE CON USTED LO QUIERA O NO!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P manteniéndose firme en su decisión_)

_La escena era muy tensa Tails observaba a R.A.M.P muy seriamente dado que era la 1ra vez que R.A.M.P se le oponía. Entonces mirándolo seriamente:_

"R.A.M.P, te cree con el único propósito de que fueras mi asistente pero te has convertido en algo más que eso, te has convertido en un siervo fiel y en un amigo leal. … De acuerdo, vendrás con migo, ¡PERO!, deberás ayudarme a esconder todo. Nadie debe saber lo que estoy planeando, creerán que me he vuelto loco o… que busco a "alguien" que se que ya no está en este mundo" (_Tails_)

"Como usted desee jefe" (_Dijo R.A.M.P con una reverencia_)

"Solo tengo una duda, ¿De dónde sacaremos el dinero?" (R.A.M.P)

"Sígueme" (_Tails_)

_Entonces con una sonrisa burlona guio a R.A.M.P hacia la dársena subterránea. Cuando llegan a la dársena R.A.M.P pregunta confundido._

"¿Jefe aun no me ha dicho de donde sacaremos el dinero?"(_R.A.M.P_)

"Es aqui" (_Tails_)

_Tails solo abrió una puerta en uno de los muros de la dársena y ambos entraron en un túnel largo y oscuro y al salir del otro lado entraron a una cámara donde habían cientos y cientos de diamantes._

"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P sorprendido_)

"Es mi cuarto de almacenaje. Aquí guardo todos los diamantes que son extraídos de la mina" (_Tails_)

"¿Mina?, ¿Cuál Mina?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Entonces Tails abre una puerta dentro del cuarto de almacenaje y señaló:_

"Esta mina" (_Tails_)

_Dentro de la puerta se encontraba una inmensa cueva iluminada con luces que se extendían hasta el fondo y los droides obreros se encontraban en las paredes sacando diamantes._

"¿Por qué nunca había visto este lugar antes?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Porque nunca lo permití, veras encontré esta pequeña mina después de comenzar a construir la dársena y decidí comenzar a extraerlos y almacenarlos. Los he usado en muchos de mis experimentos, de hecho parte de tu núcleo de energía está hecho con un mineral extraído del diamante en polvo" (_Tails_)

"Pero, ¿Sabe que si los vende tendría más recursos?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Es verdad pero si lo hiciera habría problemas" (_Tails_)

"¿Problemas?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿No crees que si me vieran ir y venir con cosas a mi casa constantemente comenzarían a sospechar, si descubren lo que hay aquí nunca me los quitaría de encima. La mina está muy por debajo del bosque que está cerca de casa si se enteran talarán los arboles por buscar los diamantes y no quiero que eso ocurra por mi descuido" (_Tails_)

"Ahora toma esa bolsa pequeña y llévala a mi cuarto, los cambiaremos mañana para conseguir lo que necesitaremos para el viaje" (_Tails_)

_Dicho esto R.A.M.P tomó una bolsa y ambos salieron de la mina. A la mañana siguiente Sonic acompañaba a Cream a la casa de Tails para llevarle algunos chocolates caseros que la madre de Cream hizo dado que Tails tiene una gran debilidad por los chocolates. Al entrar al taller encontraron a Tails y a R.A.M.P conversando mientras R.A.M.P anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta y Tails sostenía una bolsa._

"Hola Tails" (_Cream_)

"Hola amigos" (_Dijo Tails mientras colocaba la bolsa en un cajón. Al parecer ni Sonic ni Cream se dieron cuenta_)

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Vine a traerte esto pensé que te…" (_Cream_)

_Y con una pausa Cream dirigió su mirada a la mesa junto a la ventana y vio un bello rosal, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo._

"Mira Sonic ese debe ser el rosal del que Amy nos hablo" (_Dijo Cream acercándose a ver_)

"Ese es, no hay duda" (_Pensó Sonic mientras también se acerco a ver el rosal_)

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?, esta precioso" (_Cream_)

"Yo… la planté" (_Dijo Tails rascándose la cabeza con modestia_)

"Sus flores son bellísimas, ¿Dónde conseguiste la semilla?" (_Cream_)

"Uh… un amigo me la dio" (_Dijo Tails volteando a ver a Sonic_)

"Por cierto, ¿A dónde van Uds. dos?" (_Sonic_)

"Iremos a buscar refacciones para el proyecto del jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Tails!, ¡Tails!, ¿Me regalas una de tus flores por favor?" (_Dijo Cream mientras rebotaba una y otra vez frente a Tails_)

"Bueno Cream yo…uh" (Tails)

_Pero en ese instante Cream dejo de saltar y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tails y lo miró a los ojos muy, MUUUUUUYYYYYYY de cerca._

"Por Favoooooooooooooooooooooooor r"(_Dijo_ _Cream mientras su frente y nariz se tocaban con las de Tails quien estaba sonrojado por la verguenza_)

"De, De, De acuerdo, pero sueltame" (_Tails_)

_Entonces con mucho pesar Tails se acerco al rosal y tomó una rosa, mientras la arrancaba el sentía como un pedazo de su corazón era arrancado con ella, y una lagrima se asomó mientras le daba la rosa a Cream_

"Aquí tienes Cream, cuídala mucho" (_Dijo Tails casi llorando_)

"Tails, has cuidado mucho de ese rosal, ¿Verdad?" (Sonic)

"Si, y me dolió mucho hacer eso"(_Dijo Tails mientras lloraba de forma graciosa "_T_T_"_)

"Vamos, Tails. No te pongas así, tienes muchas otras rosas, además le has entregado toda tu devoción a ese rosal, ¿No?" (_Sonic_)

_Entonces al oir eso Tails recordó lo que la voz le dio en aquel momento._

"Ahora todo está claro para mi" (_Pensó Tails mientras las cataratas"_O_O_" dejaron de caer_)

"Bueno amigos, es mejor que se vayan. Cream cuida mucho de esa rosa y gracias por los chocolates" (_Dijo Tails despidiendose_)

"Bien R.A.M.P, es mejor que nos demos prisa. Tenemos un día agitado por delante" (_Dijo Tails tomando la bolsa del cajón_)

"Pero jefe, ¿Porqué no vamos en el X-Tornado?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Porque llamaremos menos la atención, ahora camina" (_Tails_)

_Y tras salir de la casa y de asegurar todo se dirigieron al pueblo vecino._

_Tails y R.A.M.P estaban pasando por el centro de la ciudad, faltaba mucho para salir a las afueras y apenas eran las eran las 10:30AM. Estaban caminando entre una zona verde y alguien colgaba de uno del los arboles Rouge la murciélago._

"Ese es Tails, pero ¿Quién es la hojalata que lo acompaña?"(_Rouge_)

"¿Cuánto falta jefe, no podemos detenernos un momento?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿De qué te quejas? No estás cansado, ¿OH si? Además eres un robot" (_Tails_)

"Es cierto, pero el clima sobrecalienta mi procesador" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Pero al decir eso Tails tropezó, no cayó al suelo pero un par de diamantes saltaron de su bolsa. No había nadie cerca por fortuna, pero no sabían que eran observados. Al ver los diamantes en el suelo Rouge voló en picada para recogerlos, pero los sensores de R.A.M.P fueron más rápidos y extendió sus brazos para tomar los diamantes antes que Rouge. _

"¡Demonios, fallé!"(_Dijo Rouge antes de bajar a hablar con Tails_)

"Hola Tails, dime ¿de dónde sacaste esos diamantes?"(_Preguntó Rouge en un tono seductor lo que hizo que Tails se sonrojara un poco_)

"¿Di,Di,Diamantes, Cuales diamantes?"( _Dijo Tails mientras que con un rápido movimiento colocó la bolsa dentro de un compartimento en el pecho de R.A.M.P_ )

_En ese momento los tipos de Chaotix aparecieron por la esquina detrás de Rouge._

"¡Yo se que tú tienes Dia...!" (Rouge)

_Antes de que Rouge pudiera terminar de hablar Tails y R.A.M.P notaron a Charmy, Vector y Espio venir hacia ellos y ambos la empujaron hacia los arbustos._

"¡Cierra tu boca, o nos descubrirán!" (_Susurró Tails mientras él y R.A.M.P la arrastrában tras un árbol y esperaban que la costa se despejara_)

"Podría jurar que vi a la chica murciélago hablando con alguien aquí" (_Vector_)

"Creo que saltaron hacia los arbustos" (_Espio_)

"Yo los busco" (_Charmy_)

Entonces Charmy se acerca lentamente al árbol detrás del cual están ocultos Tails, R.A.M.P, y Rouge. Cuando Charmy estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos…

"Ven Charmy, estamos perdiendo el tiempo" (_Vector_)

"Voy Vector" (_Dijo Charmy mientras regresaba)_

_Una vez que Charmy y los otros se fueron, Tails y compañía se pusieron de pie y entonces…_

"Rouge nadie debe saber de esto, por favor" (_Tails_)

"¿Por qué no?" (_Rouge_)

"No puedo decírtelo pero por favor nadie debe saber de esto" (_Rogó Tails_)

"De acuerdo…, no diré nada si me das los diamantes que cayeron de tu bolsa" (_Rouge_)

"¿Por qué?" (_Tails_)

"Me gustan las joyas" (_Rouge_)

"¿Ahora que hago?, si no la cayo estaré en problemas, pero si no le doy lo que quiere seguramente me perseguirá sin descanso y no tengo tiempo para eso" (_Pensó Tails_)

_Tails entonces palpó sus colas como si buscara algo que lo salvara, y de hecho lo encontró:_

_Después de regresar de la isla Tails dio mantenimiento a su vehículo ayer en la tarde y colocó la esmeralda del tablero en una de sus colas, pero olvidó ponerla de nuevo en su lugar._

"Sé que me arrepentiré de esto más tarde" (_Susurró el zorro y luego miró a Rouge a los ojos_)

"¿Y si en vez de los diamantes te doy una de estas?" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras sacaba una esmeralda caos de una de sus colas y se la mostraba a Rouge_)

"Esto está mejor" (_Dijo Rouge con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la esmeralda_)

_Pero algo raro paso, cuando Rouge miró a los ojos de Tails… _

"Entonces, Rouge. Si te la llevas… ¿Te olvidarás de lo que viste aquí?" (_Dijo Tails con los ojos brillando y con una expresión que a los ojos de Rouge cambió de inocente a "Seductora" con todos esos efectos: el brillo, los destellos, etc._)

_Pero ella no dijo nada, sus pupilas tenían un raro brillo azul como el de los ojos de Tails, ella estaba estupefacta._

_Al parecer los ojos de Tails adquieren una especie de efecto mesmerico cuando eran iluminados por la luz de una esmeralda caos, Rouge fue cautivada por el hipnótico brillo azul de sus ojos, pero el efecto duró poco._

_Luego ella sacudió su cabeza y tras salir del trance…_

"Es un trato"(_Dijo rouge tomando la esmeralda_)

"Adiós cariño" (_Dijo Rouge guiñándole el ojo a Tails_)

_Pero antes de que Rouge se fuera…_

"Solo recuerda: Esto NUNCA paso"(_Tails_)

_Rouge asintió con la cabeza y se fue volando._

"¡ ¿Por qué le dio la esmeralda jefe?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Sé que no debí dársela, pero si le hubiera dado los diamantes sin titubear ella sin duda nos hubiera seguido con sospecha y sabes que debo mantener mis planes en secreto. Además siento que recuperaremos la esmeralda en otra ocasión"(_Dijo Tails mientras veía a Rouge alejarse en el cielo_)

**Mientras que con Rouge:**

"¿Qué me ocurrió?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver los ojos del chico?, era como si mi mente se perdiera en el brillo de sus ojos… esos hermosos, seductores y azules ojos" (_Terminó diciendo Rouge sonrojada y con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la vista del rostro de Tails en aquel momento_)

_Entonces recuperando la compostura y sacudiendo su cabeza…_

"¡Despierta Rouge, no puedes enamorarte de un chico que es menor que tú!, creo que estoy desvariando. Algo muy raro está pasando aquí, bueno al menos tengo a esta lindura para hacerme compañía" (_Termino diciendo Rouge con una sonrisa mientras veía a la esmeralda entre sus manos_).

_El resto del día fue una locura total, después de vender los diamantes anduvieron en casi todas las tiendas del pueblo comprando, suministros, piezas, repuestos y otras cosas que serian necesarias para el viaje._

_Al anochecer lograron llegar a casa, Tails se desplomó sobre una silla en el taller mientras R.A.M.P y sus obreros bajaban todo del transporte que tuvieron que alquilar._

"¡No puedo moverme!, me quedaré aquí acostado. Comenzaremos los preparativos mañana R.A.M.P" (Dijo _Tails con una expresión de cansancio y aburrimiento. Y después se quedó dormido en el taller_)

_A la mañana siguiente Tails aun estaba dormido en el taller cuando…_

"¡DESPIERTA BELLO DURMIENTE!" (¿?)

_Entonces tras oír el grito Tails se cayó de su silla y al levantarse del suelo vio a Vector, Charmi, y Espio dentro de su taller y detrás de el_

"¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO UDS EN MI TALLER Y POR QUE ME DESPIERTAN DE ESA MANERA?!" (_Tails_)

"Venimos a hacerte algunas preguntas" (_Vector señalando a Tails_)

"¿Preguntas, Que preguntas?" (_Dijo Tails confundido_)

"Hey, que linda planta" (_Dijo Charmy tratando de acercarse al rosal_)

_Pero antes de que él pudiera tocarlo Tails sujetó a Charmy._

"¡Aléjate de ella, ABEJORRO!" (_Rugió Tails mientras arrojó a Charmy hacia el otro lado_)

"Cálmate, solo venimos a hacerte algunas preguntas" (_Espio_)

"¿Qué quieren?" (Preguntó Tails con un tono y una expresión de desconfianza)

"¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la mañana?" (_Charmy_)

"En mi casa" (_Respondió Tails en un tono molesto_)

"¿Seguro?, podría jurar que te vimos ayer en el parque con la chica murciélago" (_Vector_)

"No es verdad" (_Dijo Tails más enojado_)

"Y después cuando nos viste venir la arrojaste a los arbustos" (Charmy)

"¡Les digo que he estado en mi casa!" (_Dijo Tails aun más enojado_)

"Uh… muchachos, creo que deben detenerse dejen a Tails en paz" (_Dijo Espio pero Vector y Charmy no lo escucharon_)

"Vamos, dinos. No nos sorprendería que estés buscando a alguien para ti ahora que estas solo, y por cierto buena elección, la murciélago es muy sexy…" (_Vector_)

_Sin saberlo Vector cavó su propia tumba, lo que dijo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. _

"O.K ya es suficiente, ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP!"(_Dijo Tails_ _con la voz llena de rabia y cólera)_

_Y de la nada aparece R.A.M.P_

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" (_Vector_)

"Muéstrales a los invitados la salida" (_Dijo Tails con una sonrisa perversa_)

"Con mucho gusto, jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

_En ese momento los ojos de R.A.M.P se tornaron malos y rojos mientras sus manos se transformaban en garras gigantes. Desde afuera de la casa se oyeron los gritos de Charmy y Vector. Después fueron catapultados fuera del taller. Espio observó esto, y asustado, pero aun calmado…_

"N, No se preocupen, ya conozco la salida" (_Espio_)

_Espio se retiro en silencio mientras R.A.M.P cerraba la puerta_

"Gracias por hacer eso" (_Tails_)

"De nada jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

**Afuera del taller:**

"Les dije que se detuvieran, pero TÚ tenias que abrir una herida que aun estaba abierta" (_Dijo Espio muy decepcionado_)

"Pero ahora nosotros estamos cubiertos por heridas" (_Dijo Charmy levantándose del suelo_)

"¿De dónde sacó Tails ese robot?" (_Dijo Vector sentado en el suelo_)

"Eso no importa, seguramente estaba cansado de sus preguntas y por eso los echó" (_Espio_)

"Era eso, o estaba de muy mal humor" (_Dijo_ _Vector levantándose_)

_Después los tres se fueron…_

**En el Taller:**

"R.A.M.P cierra todas las puertas y ventanas del 1er piso y coloca el rosal en el balcón. No debe haber interrupciones de nadie el día de hoy" (_Dijo Tails muy serio_)

"De acuerdo… uh jefe, quiero preguntarle algo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué cosa?" (_Tails_)

"¿Cómo hizo eso truco con los ojos ayer en la ciudad?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿De qué estás hablando?" (_Tails_)

"Ayer en la ciudad cuando nos topamos con Rouge, sus ojos brillaron de forma rara. ¿No se acuerda?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pues no, bueno será mejor que vayamos a la dársena hay mucho trabajo que hacer" (_Dio Tails antes de que ambos se fueran a la darsena_)

_Todo el día Tails estuvo preparando todo para su viaje. Finalizando la construcción de la nave, preparando los suministros y acondicionando a sus droides. El plan era salir en la noche cuando fuera más fácil pasar desapercibidos._

"Todo está listo jefe. Esperamos sus ordenes" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué hay de la bóveda y la mina?" (_Tails_)

"Selladas y protegidas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Los droides?" (_Tails_)

"En posición y en la nave" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿El mini invernadero?" (_Tails_)

"Preparado, y el rosal ya está en la nave" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿La casa?" (_Tails_)

"Cerrada por todas partes" (_R.A.M.P_)

"La nota está en la puerta. Bien parece que todo está en su lugar, saldremos en seguida" (_Tails_)

_Sonic se dirigía a casa de Tails, por que se encontró con Espio en la noche y este le platicó lo que les pasó a Charmy y a Vector en casa de Tails: "Cuando Vector habló de mas, Tails se enojo mucho, así que lanzó a su ROBOT PSICOPATA contra ellos" (Espio)._

_Cuando llegó a casa de Tails encontró una nota pegada a la puerta y la nota decía:_

"_A quien corresponda:_

_Por razones que no puedo mencionar me iré de viaje lejos de aquí para aclarar mis pensamientos. No me sigan, ni me busquen y no se preocupen por mí. Sonic antes de irme deje algo para ti oculto en tu casa, no te preguntes como hice para ponerlo ahí, espero que te sea de utilidad y buena suerte con Egg-Man _

_Atte: Miles "Tails" Prower."_

"¿Tails se irá de viaje?, ¿Por qué?" (_Sonic_)

_Entonces a lo lejos se escucha un ruido que provenía de un barranco rocoso y Sonic fue a investigar. Cuando llegó se ocultó y observó como los muros del barranco se separaban y de ahí salió una enorme nave y de una puerta más pequeña vio salir a Tails y a R.A.M.P._

"Bueno jefe, hora de irnos" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Al oir esto, Sonic se dirigió de inmediato para hablar con Tails _

"Tails, dime ¿qué ocurre?" (_Preguntó Sonic muy serio_)

"¡S,S,Sonic!" (_Tails nervioso_)

"Se nos cayó el teatro" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Dijiste que esa nave era un proyecto y dime, ¿A dónde vas y por qué?" (_Sonic_)

_Tails no sabía que decir, preparó todo menos una excusa…_

"Bueno, uh… hay un lugar que quiero conocer por eso me rié de viaje" (_Dijo Tails mientras reia muy nervioso_)

"Dime en realidad a dónde vas" (_Sonic_)

_Y entonces con un gran suspiro…_

"no puedo decírtelo todo, pero hay asuntos que tengo que resolver personalmente" (_Tails_)

"¿Y pensabas irte sin decir adios?" (_Dijo Sonic con una leve sonrisa_)

"Si les decía a ustedes, tratarían de acompañarme o detenerme o creerían que… estoy persiguiendo un recuerdo" (_Termino diciendo Tails con un tono triste y melancolico mientras miraba a la arena_)

"Tails, ¿Aun piensas en Cosmo?" (_Sonic_)

"Todas las noches" (_Dijo Tails con una tenue sonrisa_)

_Y antes de que Sonic pudiera hablar Tails continúa…_

"Sonic escucha. Yo extraño mucho a Cosmo, no dejo de pensar el ella. Pero he logrado sobrellevar el peso de esos dolorosos recuerdos y aunque me costó mucho aceptarlo…, se que hice lo correcto" (_Tails_)

"Tais has madurado mucho en tan poco tiempo" (_Sonic_)

"He…, gracias" (_Tails_)

"Yo puedo acompañarte, si tu quieres" (_Sonic_)

"No, debes quedarte para vigilar a Egg-Man, además R.A.M.P me hará compañía en el viaje" (_Tails_)

"Entonces toma esto, podría servirte" (_Dijo Sonic entregándole una esmeralda caos a Tails_)

"Pero… Sonic no puedo" (_Tails_)

"Llevatela te ayudará en tu viaje, Pero mantenla a salvo" (_Sonic_)

"No te preocupes, te la traeré intacta" (_Tails_)

"Tails, me encontré con Espio antes de venir aquí y él me dijo que lanzaste a R.A.M.P contra ellos, ¿Por qué?" (_Sonic_)

"Porque ese par de tarupidos no solo me despertaron de mi sueño, sino que también hablaron de algo que no debían. Por eso le pedí a R.A.M.P que los mandara a la ver…de pradera que está junto a mi casa" (_Tails_)

"Si hablaron de lo que yo creo que hablaron, pues se lo merecían" (_Sonic_)

"Una cosa más, ¿Qué nombre le diste a tu nave esta ves?" (_Sonic_)

"Relámpago Blanco" (_Dijo Tails mirando a la nave_)

"Bien, ya no te quitare más tiempo. Buena suerte amigo" (_Dijo_ _Sonic mientras él y Tails se daban la mano_)

_Sonic solo observó como Tails y R.A.M.P subían a la nave y como esta se elevaba lenta mente._

"Cuídate mucho Tails" (_Pensó Sonic mientras veía al Relámpago Blanco dejar el planeta_)

_Pero Tails encontraría las respuestas que buscaba y mucho más._


	5. Aclaratoria

Sé que debí haber puesto este aviso de primero, pero soy nuevo, ¿Qué quieren que haga?, si les gusta, por fa comenten con críticas constructivas, no destructivas, si no les gusta solo no comenten o no lo sigan leyendo. Y SI, SOY SEGUIDOR DEL TAISMO.

Puede que me tarde un poquito en seguir subiendo los otros capítulos pero, solo es tiempo porque ya están escritos en papel.

**Aclaratoria**: Este escrito fue hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento no lucrativo para los lectores de este sitio , el autor de este fic aclara que "todos los personajes pertenecientes a las familias de juegos, series de TV, comics y demas de Sonic The Hedgehog son obras de sus respectivos autores ,y que es dueño únicamente de la trama de esta historia así como de los personajes EXTRAS que no son de las familias antes mencionadas."

Atte: Void Master (VoidMaster99)


	6. Capitulo 2 - Acto Primero

Capitulo 2: Buscando Respuestas

Acto Primero: El capitán grizzli

Ya ha transcurrido una semana desde que Tails salió del Mobius, solo Sonic sabía que Tails se fue y por raro que parezca nadie más había notado su ausencia. Sonic yacía dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol a orillas del camino cuando Amy y Cream se le acercan…

"¡SOOOOOONIIC!" (_Amy_)

"¡AHHH!, ¿QUÍEN?, ¿QUÉ?, ¿CUÁNDO?, ¿Amy, porque hiciste eso?" (_Sonic_)

"Para despertarte" (_Amy_)

"Bueno, ya estoy despierto. ¿Qué pasa?" (_Sonic_)

"La casa de Tails estaba cerrada y encontramos ESTO en la puerta" (_Dijo_ _Amy mostrándole la nota_)

"Ya se dieron cuenta" (_Pensó Sonic_)

"¿Sabes a donde fue?" (_Amy_)

"No, solo sé que salió del planeta" (_Sonic_)

"¡¿Salió del planeta, porqué?!" (_Amy_)

"Dijo que necesitaba vacaciones" (_Sonic_)

"¿Por qué se iría sin decir adiós?" (_Cream_)

"Y además, ¿Cómo sabes eso Sonic?" (_Amy_)

"Porque yo observé cuando se estaba hiendo, y me pidió que no lo siguiera nadie" (_Sonic_)

"¡¿Y lo dejaste ir así sin más?!" (_Amy_)

"No creo que haya sido buena idea dejarlo ir solo" (_Cream_)

"Tal vez, pero este viaje puede ser lo que Tails necesita" (_Dijo Sonic recostándose de nuevo en el césped_)

_Mientras tanto el Relampago Blanco viajaba atraves del hiperespacio, Tails estaba en el invernadero…_

"Qué extraño" (_Dijo Tails observando su planta_)

"Hay un capullo nuevo en el lugar donde estaba la rosa que le di a Cream. No es normal que una planta se regenere tan rápido" (_Pensó Tails_)

"Aunque…esta es una planta muy especial" (_Se dijo Tails con una tenue sonrisa mientras acariciaba el nuevo capullo_)

_En el puente R.A.M.P y los droides conducían la nave…_

"Viajar atraves del hiperespacio es taaaaan aburrido" (_R.A.M.P_)

_En ese instante Tails llega al puente de la nave…_

"¿Alguna novedad?" (_Tails_)

"No, todo sigue igual de aburrido y tranquilo jefe. ¿Por qué no podemos ir directamente al planeta en vez de ir saltando de sistema en sistema?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Porque la última vez que estuve allí la nave fue transportada usando control caos, así que no recuerdo una trayectoria precisa, además así es más rápido" (_Tails_)

"Bien, estamos a punto de salir del hiperespacio" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Pero al salir del hiperespacio, se encontraron en curso de colisión con una pequeña flota de naves…_

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (_Todos_)

"¡Cambien el curso!, ¡Cambien el cursoooo !" (_Gritó Tails con desesperación_)

_Y lograron cambiar la dirección de la nave, pero pasaron dañando uno de los motores de la otra nave…_

"Estuvo cerca, ¿no jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿CERCA?!, Casi le arrancamos el motor izquierdo,¿ y tú dices que estuvo cerca?" (_Tails_)

"Señor, recibimos una transmisión de la nave impactada" (_Droide navegador #1_)

"Colócala en pantalla" (_Tails_)

_Y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de un oso negro con una cicatriz en su rostro que cruzaba desde entre sus ojos hasta su mejilla derecha…_

"Soy el capitán Benedict Grizzli y exijo hablar con quien esté a cargo allí" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Soy Tails, comandante y capitán de esta nave" (_Dijo Tails algo nervioso_)

"¡Qué clase de lunático eres tú, para aparecerte así de la nada!" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"No fue mi culpa, cuando las coordenadas fueron ingresadas no sabíamos que habría una nave en este lugar. ¿Han intentado viajar en el hiperespacio?" (_Tails_)

"Como sea, no solo dañaron mi motor lateral izquierdo sino que algunos de mis hombres están heridos" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"En serio lo lamento mucho, si le parece iré con algunos de mis tripulantes y arreglaré el daño" (_Tails_)

"Hm de acuerdo, te estaré esperando en la zona de descarga de mi nave" (_Dijo el Cap Grizzli al terminar la transmisión_)

"Jefe, no creo que sea una buena idea" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero tengo que ir, ya viste el daño que provocamos y como capitán debo hacerme responsable. Llevare a un grupo de droides conmigo, quédate vigilando" (_Tails_)

_Entonces una nave de la flota del Cap Grizzli se aopló al Relámpago Blanco para llevar a Tails y sus droides a la nave dañada. El carguero del Cap Grizzli parecía un buque y era un poco más pequeño que el Relámpago Blanco. Al entrar todos bajaron de la nave y Tails observó al Cap Grizzli esperando a Tails…_

"¿Tu eres Tails?, te veias más grande en la pantalla" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Tails observó que era un oso grande, más grande que Vector, corpulento y que vestía un chaleco y pantalones verdes…_

"Y usted se veía más pequeño" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué son esas cosas que te acompañan?, parece que los hubiera chocado un enorme asteroide o algo así" (_Dijo el_ _Cap Grizzli viendo a los droides_)

"¡HEY!" (_Droides_)

"¿Dónde está el cuarto del motor?" (_Tails_)

"Por aquí" (_Dijo el Cap Grizzli mientras guiaba a Tails y compañía_)

_Cuando llegaron al cuarto del motor, vieron que estaba todo abollado y quemado…_

"OUCH, le dimos un feo golpe" (_Pensó Tails_)

"OK muchachos, tenemos trabajo que hacer" (_Tails_)

"¡SI SEÑOR!" (_Droides_)

_Y en ese momento los 8 droides colocaron lo que traían en el suelo y se lanzaron sobre el motor y comenzaron a repararlo junto a Tails, Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en repararlo._

_Al terminarlo Tails llamo al Cap Grizzli y con manchas de aceite en su pelaje …_

"Bueno Capi, el trabajo está hecho" (_Dijo Tails limpiándose las manchas de aceite de su pelaje_)

"¿Tan rapido?, ni nuestros mecánicos trabajan así"(_Cap Grizzli_)

"Se mucho de estas cosas, al igual que mis droides" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras se limpiaba y veía a los droides_)

"Muy bien supongo que tendrás hambre, ¿Quieres comer algo?" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_En ese momento el estomago de Tails gruñó y el avergonzado…_

"Si por favor" (_Tails_)

"HA HA HA HA HA, parece que tu estomago está de acuerdo conmigo. Llévenlo a los baños para que se limpie mejor y después al comedor" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Cuando Tails termina de limpiarse los dos guardias lo acompañan al comedor, pero en ese instante es contactado por R.A.M.P por medio de su comunicador._

"Jefe, ¿Qué ocurrio?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Nada, el motor está reparado y no son malos incluso me invitaron a comer. Regresaré cuando termine, ¿Porqué no tu y los demás no se toman un descanso?" (_Tails_)

"O.K Jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

_**En el comedor de la nave…**_

"Bueno Tails, ¿qué hace alguien tan pequeño como tu viajando solo por esta región del espacio?" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Uh…bueno…Mmm" (_Tails_)

"HA HA, no tienes que decirme si no quieres" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Somos una flota de transporte de provisiones. Vamos hacia estaciones espaciales y planetas ofreciendo nuestros servicios" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Desde cuando están haciendo esto" (_Tails_)

"Desde hace dos años" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿Dos años?" (_Tails_)

"Si. Todo fue poco después de que la guerra terminara" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿Guerra?" (_Tails_)

"Así es. Muchos mundos fueron invadidos hace 2 años por un ejército de monstruos mecánicos. La peste y la destrucción los seguían a donde ellos iban, cada vez que llegaban a un planeta lo arrasaban y después de que se iban el planeta moría lentamente" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿En serio?" (_Dijo Tails con una expresión muy seria en su rotro_)

"Si, pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando la guerra alcanzó su clímax una extraña forma de energía viajó atravez de toda la galaxia, provocando extraños síntomas en los seres vivos, pero después de un tiempo el fenómeno ceso y los planetas que fueron arrasados se restauraron lentamente" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Y, ¿Qué ocurrió con los invasores?" (_Tails_)

"No se volvió a saber de ellos, se rumora e que fueron derrotados aunque nadie sabe quien sería capaz de tal Azaña" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Tails entonces estuvo en silencio observando tristemente su reflejo en el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos._

"¿Teee sientes bien?" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"No estoy bien, solo estoy algo distraído" (_Tails_)

"Bien, como decía desde entonces comenzó a surgir este negocio. Nosotros fuimos uno de los primeros grupos, dejamos la estación espacial y nos volvimos una flota mercante. De hecho estábamos llevando una carga a una estación cuando apareciste." (_Cap Grizzli_)

_En ese momento alguien entró en el comedor, un joven lobo de color blanco, de la misma edad de Tails…_

"Capitán Grizzli, ¿Los motores ya están reparados?, todavía hay que llegar a la estación" (¿?)

"¡Ah!, por cierto; Tails el es Fenrir, es el hijo del jefe de la estación a la que vamos. Fenrir el es Tails es quien… nos asustó hace poco" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Tails reía con nerviosismo mientras saludaba, Fenrir solo lo observó…_

"Así que tu… ¡Eres el torpe que choco con nosotros!, ¡Por tu culpa estamos estancados aquí!" (_Fenrir_)

"Cálmate Fenrir el no chocó a propósito, además el motor ya fue reparado partiremos dentro de poco" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿Qué pasó con los heridos?" (_Fenrir_)

"Solo recibieron algunos golpes y moretones, estarán bien en poco tiempo" (_Dijo el Capitan Grizzli antes de que Fenrir saliera del comedor_)

"Tails, nos tomará un tiempo ponernos en marcha, ¿ te parece bien dar un tour por nuestra nave?"(_Cap Grizzli_)

"Bueno, no veo problema vamos" (Tails)

"Bien, tú y tus… tripulantes vengan conmigo" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Después de la cena el Capitán Grizzli le mostro a Tails algunos de los lugares de la nave, no todos obviamente: fueron al puente, al comedor público, y a una de las torretas defensivas de la nave. En el trayecto conoció a algunos de los miembros: al jefe de comunicaciones (un cuervo), y a uno de los mecánicos (un sobrino del capitán)…_

**En la bahía de descarga de la nave:**

"Nunca había visto una tripulación como la suya capitán, todos son tan cooperativos y alegres, me recuerdan mucho a mis am… " (_Se detuvo Tails mientras pensaba en su hogar en mobius prime y en sus amigos_)

"¿Estas distraído de nuevo, chico?" (_Dijo el_ _Cap Grizzli mientras veía la expresión de nostalgia en el rostro de Tails_)

"Si más o menos" (_Tails_)

"Pues sí, todos somos como una familia aquí, no seremos parientes ni nada pero nos cuidamos mucho entre nosotros….Tails, ¿Por qué viajas solo, no tenias a alguien que te acompañara además de tus maquinas?" (_Dijo el_ _Cap Grizzli en un tono serio_)

"Si, pero era mejor no meterlos en mis problemas, ya hemos pasado por mucho…" (_Dijo Tails en un tono melancólico_)

"Escucha muchacho no se qué problemas tienes o tuviste, pero uno nunca debe apartarse de la gente que trata de ayúdate"(_Cap Grizzli_)

_Llega Fenrir…_

"Capitán acabo de llegar del cuarto de comunicaciones, en mi estación quieren saber si nos vamos a… , ¡¿Aún sigue el aquí?!"(_Fenrir_)

"Si le estaba mostrando a Tails algunas de las zonas de la nave" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿PORQUE?, el es la razón por la que estamos varados aquí en 1er lugar" (_Dijo Fenrir enojado_)

"Pero también es quien reparo el motor dañado, ¿Porqué estas actuando tan agresivamente Fenrir?" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Escucha lamento haberlos impactado así de repente, ¿porque no comenzamos de nuevo?" (_Dijo Tails mientras estrechaba su mano hacia Fenrir_)

_Fenrir solo se quedó allí, y sin previo aviso apartó la mano de Tails con un brusco golpe…_

"¡Hey eso duele!" (_Tails_)

_Al ver que su amo fue atacado los droides de mantenimiento se colocaron en postura agresiva con sus garras y herramientas apuntando hacia Fenrir_

"¡SUFICIENTE!, Fenrir ya basta de tu comportamiento irracional. Regresa a tu lugar si no quieres que informe en tu estación la forma como te has comportado" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Fenrir solo salió de allí con el seño frunsido mientras sururraba con enojo…_

"_No es justo"(Fenrir)_

"Disculpa, nunca lo había visto comportarse así" (_Dijo el Cap Grizzli a Tails_)

"No le agrado, ¿Hice o dije algo malo capitán?" (_Tails_)

"No lo que pasa es que su estación espacial tiene muchos problemas, por eso fue que nos contrataron y también es por eso que Fenrir vino con nosotros para asegurarse de que los suministros lleguen a tiempo" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Bueno ya los he retrasado lo suficiente, fue un gusto conocerlo Capitán" (_Dijo Tails despidiéndose_)

"Igualmente" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Pero en ese momento se escuchó sonar una alarma y…_

"¡Jefe!,¡Jefe!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P atravez del comunicador_)

"¿Qué ocurre?" (_Tails_)

**En el Relámpago Blanco:**

"¡El radar muestra una flota de naves caza dirigiéndose a nuestra posición!"(_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras veía en radar en la pantalla principal del puente_)

**En el Carguero:**

"Deben ser los Creeps" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿Los Creeps?" (_Tails_)

"Son un grupo de renegados conformado por criminales y caza recompensas de todas partes de la galaxia. Van asaltando estaciones espaciales pequeñas y flotas mercantes como las de nosotros dejándolas sin nada, aquellos que se les oponen son asesinados." (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¿¡ASESINADOS!?, ¿Qué no hay policías o algo en este lado de la galaxia?" (_Tails_)

"Me temo que no chico, desde que aparecieron su fama de desalmados se ha extendido rápidamente y muchos de los mercantes les temen. Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"No, es mi culpa que estén varados aquí. Regresare a mi nave y los ayudare en lo que pueda" (_Tails_)

"Muy bien Tails, admiro tu valor" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Después el RB se acoplo al carguero para que Tails y los droides que lo acompañaban regresaran, cuando Tails llega al puente del RB…_

"R.A.M.P, Dime cuantos… de ellos son" (_Dijo Tails casi sin aliento por correr_)

"Son un total de 30 jefe, superan en número a la flota carguera y a nosotros y están fuertemente armados" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tal vez, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestras armas y su blindaje no parece ser muy bueno, son cazas de ataque rápido y no están diseñados para combates prolongados; ¡Atención a todos los droides, a sus posiciónes!, R.A.M.P eleva los escudos y uds tres vengan con migo , el resto a sus puestos ¡VAMOS!" (_Terminó diciendo Tails a los droides que lo acompañaron al carguero_)

_Los cazas enemigos se acercaban rápidamente hacia la flota mercante…_

"Es la nave de grizzli, se ha estado escapando de nosotros pero al fin lo encontramos, esto será fácil" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"Esperen, hay otra nave. Se supone que grizzli no viajaba con otra flota" (_Piloto Creep # 2_)

"No importa quien sea, también caerá. ¡Sobre ellos!" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

_Los cazas se dispersaron en dos grupos y atacaron por ambos flancos._

**En el puente del carguero:**

"¡Malditos Creeps! ,¡Eleven los escudos, Artilleros a sus puestos hay que deshacernos de ellos!" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Las defensas del carguero atacaban a los cazas, pero estos eran demasiado rápidos y contraatacaban al mismo tiempo en que esquivaban los disparos ,con cada ataque sacudían ambas naves …_

"Deprisa acabemos con Grizzli" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

_Los cazas inhabilitaron las armas del carguero y se preparaban para la estocada final…_

"¡No resistiremos por mucho tiempo!" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¡Están acabados!" (_Piloto Creep # 2_)

_Cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, un destello de luz apareció de la nada golpeando y atacando a los cazas Creeps. Cuando la luz decreció … vieron al X-Tornado en modo de batalla…_

"¿DE DONDE SALIO ESA NAVE?" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"Esa nave no es de las nuestras" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Capitán, tenemos una transmisión del recién llegado…" (_Navegador del carguero "cuervo"_)

"Ponla en pantalla" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"¡Hola Capi, disculpe por la tardanza!" (_Dijo Tails atravez del comunicador del carguero_)

"¡¿Dónde estabas muchacho?!" (_Dijo el Cap Grizzli con un todo de alegría_)

"Reparen los daños del carguero déjenos el resto a nosotros" (_Tails_)

"¡Ya escucharon al chico, quiero esas torretas funcionando de nuevo!" (Dijo el _Cap Grizzli a su tripulación_)

"R.A.M.P, protege al carguero, mientras nos encargamos de los cazas enemigos" (_Tails_)

"Muy bien, ya estuvo. ¡Todos los casas destruyan esa otra nave!" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"¡TODAS LAS ARMAS EN LINEA!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P Al resto de los droides en el puente_)

_Todos los cazas creeps se dirigieron hacia el Relámpago Blanco y lanzaron una lluvia de misiles contra él, solo para ser destruidos por un aluvión laser proveniente del RB._

"¡Bastardos!" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

_Entonces el X-Tornado aparece frente al caza_

"Ya sé porque les dicen Creeps, ¡solo dicen porquerías!"_ (Tails)_

_Y de un puñetazo el X-Tornado lanzó al caza creep muy lejos, Tails seguía atacando la formación del los cazas enemigos mientras evadía los disparos…_

"Hay demasiados, piensa Tails, piensa. ¡Lo tengo!, R.A.M.P distraeré a los cazas para llevarlos lejos mientras les disparas con el cañón magnético" (_Tails_)

"Pero nunca lo hemos podido probar jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No hay tiempo para eso, ¡SOLO HAZLO!" (_Tails_)

"OK, Atención _preparen _el cañón magnético y disparen a mi orden" _(R.A.M.P)_

_Del frente del RB se abrió una compuerta y salió una enorme bazuca, pero en vez de una bazuca hueca había una enorme esfera de metal con antenas alrededor, el arma se comenzó a cargar con la energía del reactor y la esmeralda caos…_

"¡Oigan payasos, ¿Son demasiado lentos o están operados del cerebro?!" (_Gritó Tails a los cazas creeps_)

"Te arrepentirás de eso fenómeno, ¡Destrúyanlo!" (_Piloto Creep # 3_)

_Tras hacer que los cazas lo siguieran…_

"El enemigo está dentro el rango de alcance del cañón" (_Droide navegador #2_)

"CAÑÓN MAGNÉTICO, ¡FUEGO!" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Una enorme esfera de energía se formó en el cañón y salió disparada rápidamente hacia los cazas…_

"Jefe el cañón magnético fue disparado" (_Droide navegador #3_)

"Entonces hay que salir de aquí" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras se daba la vuelta y pasaba entre los cazas)_

_Al ver a Tails huir los creeps lo siguieron , pero el X-Tornado de desvió hacia la derecha_

_y la esfera de energía pasó arrastrando a los cazas creeps , los que quedaron dentro de la esfera estaban indefensos y los que no fueron arrastrados por la onda magnética de la esfera y a medida que alcanzaba su distancia máxima encogía su tamaño transformando a los cazas en una pila de chatarra magnetizada._

"¡Imposible, el chico lo logró!" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_En el RB todos los droides saltaban y gritaban por la victoria y R.A.M.P se desplomó sobre la silla de mando…_

"El plan funcionó, buen trabajo muchachos y tu también R.A.M.P " (_Tails vía comunicador_)

"Gracias… jefe" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en un tono exausto_)

_Pasada la conmoción Tails entró al carguero donde el Cap Grizzli y su tripulación esperaban para agradecerle su ayuda…_

"No tengo palabras Tails solo gracias, lo que hicieron tú y tu tripulación fue algo asombroso ¿Cómo es que viajas con armas como esas?" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Bueno he he, solo las instalé por si acaso," (_Dijo Tails con modestia mientras se rascaba tras la cabeza_)

"Toma este es nuestro código de identificación, y nuestra frecuencia…" (_Dijo el Cap _Grizzli_ dándole un pequeño dispositivo a Tails_)

"¿En serio confiará en mi capi?" (_Tails_)

"¿Por qué no? pareces ser un buen chico y después de que nos ayudaste es justo que te brindemos nuestra ayuda, si alguna vez te metes en problemas llámanos …" (_Cap Grizzli_)

"Gracias…" (_Tails_)

_En ese instante Fenrir sale de entre la tripulación tímidamente…_

"Uh…, Tails. Quiero dis, disculparme por haber actuado como un idiota contigo antes, gracias por ayudarnos" (_Fenrir_)

"Olvida eso, ya no importa. ¿Amigos?" (_Tails_)

_Fenrir no le contestó solo le dio un apretón de manos…_

"Toma este es un recuerdo de nuestra parte" (_Dijo el Cap Grizzli mientras le entregaba a Tails un pequeño paquete_)

"¿Qué es?" (_Tails_)

"Es un de nuestros trajes, a nadie le gustó por el diseño, pero puede que a ti te guste y aunque no sea tu talla queremos que lo conserves" (Cap Grizzli)

"Muchas gracias. A propósito, ¿Qué harán con los creeps que capturaron?" (_Tails_)

"La estación espacial a la que vamos orbita cerca de un planeta en el cual hay una prisión. Los dejaremos allí después de hacer la entrega y reparar los daños de la flota" (Cap Grizzli)

"¿Quieren que los acompañemos hasta la estación?" (_Tails_)

"Con mucho gusto" (_Cap Grizzli_)

_Y dicho esto la flota mercante y el Relámpago Blanco se dirigieron a la estación espacial…_

_En otro lugar detrás de una luna, en una inmensa nave, el creep que escapó rendía cuentas a su jefe._

"Aquí está el rezagado señor" (_Guardia Creep_)

_El rezagado estaba frente una figura sombría…_

"

Dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó"(¿?)

"Atacamos la flota de grizzli como lo ordenó señor, pero lo que no sabíamos es que grizzli tenia compañía" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"¿Qué quieres decir?" (¿?)

"Otra nave los acompañaba, permanecieron inertes, pero después de que comenzamos el ataque un piloto nos ataco a nosotros" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"¿Solo un piloto?" (¿?)

"Si, se que parece patético que solo un piloto nos venciera. Sin embargo no solo su nave caza era rápida sino que su crucero de batalla era muy fuerte, no se que pasó después por qué me desplazaron del lugar y cuando regresé solo encontré los cazas de mis compañeros enmarañados en una pila de metal" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"Grizzli no es capaz de hacer eso, ¿Qué más sabes de ese… piloto?" (¿?)

"Nada señor, no pude averiguar más" (_Piloto Creep # 1_)

"Quien quiera que sea, ¡Lamentará en día que se metió con los creeps!" (¿?)


	7. Capitulo 2 - Acto Segundo

Capitulo 2: Buscando Respuestas

Acto Segundo: El Incognito

_El relámpago Blanco estaba entrando en un pequeño sistema estelar, habían transcurrido 3 semanas desde que se despidieron del capitán Grizzli en la estación espacial. Tails se encontraba haciendo ajuste al motor y la fuente de energía de la nave. En ese momento R.A.M.P entra en el cuarto de maquinas._

"Jefe, ¿No debería estar usted en el puente? Ha pasado las últimas 2 semanas, ¡Literalmente viviendo en el cuarto de maquinas!" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Tails estaba rodeado de piezas de maquinaria y cables mientras tecleaba en una computadora._

"Si, pero he estado acondicionando los mecanismos de la nave, para poder hacerlos más rápidos y eficientes a la hora de "encender". " (_Tails_)

"¿Por qué?, no he detectado anomalías o fallas en ninguno de los sistemas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tienes razón, pero desde el incidente con los Creeps he estado un poco… preocupado. El Capitán Grizzli que ellos eran muy agresivos. Seguramente me están buscando hasta por debajo de las lunas" (_Dijo Tails con la mirada baja y una expresión preocupada en su rostro_)

"No debería preocuparse, los hicimos pedazos la ultima vez ¿no es verdad?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Lo… se, pero no dejo de preocuparme, siento que no podemos bajar la guardia" (_Tails_)

"Jefe, después de lo que usted ha pasado; ¿En serio piensa que una banda de simples ladrones puede intimidarlo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tienes razón, pero ahora…Sonic y los demás no están aquí. Estoy…solo" (_Terminó diciendo Tails en un tono muy triste_)

"Eso no es cierto, tal vez solo seamos maquinas, pero estaremos apoyándolo y ayudándolo siempre jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Gracias, R.A.M.P" (_Tails_)

_Luego ambos se dirigieron hacia el puente. Al llegar Tails encuentra un par de droides peleándose por quien se sentaría en la silla del capitán._

"¡Yo quiero este asiento!" (_DN#1_)

"¡Pero yo lo vi 1ro, así que me sentaré YO!" (_DN#2_)

"¡Vuelvan a sus puestos antes de que nos estrellemos contra algo!" (_DN#3_)

_Tails y R.A.M.P vieron esto con curiosidad pues el programa de los droides estaba evolucionando demasiado bien, entonces Tails respiró hondo y grito:_

"¡SILEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOO!" (_Tails_)

_Los droides se detuvieron casi al instante y a punto de desarmarse mutuamente, observando a su creador en silencio…_

"Es mi silla, por lo tanto quien tiene este lugar, ¡SOY YO!, y quien vigila mientras no estoy es R.A.M.P; Así que…¡VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS!" (_Tails_)

"Claro jefe" (_Dijeron los dos droides al apartarse y volver a sus lugares_)

"Al menos la nave no se siente muerta" (_Bromeo R.A.M.P_)

"¿Cuál es la situación?" (_Tails_)

"Nuestras reservas de energía se terminan; una sola esmeralda caos no basta para alimentar toda la nave ahora que el amplificador del reactor está dañado" (_DN#3_)

"Necesitamos reforzar el núcleo del reactor jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tenemos suficientes diamantes para eso, pero necesitamos aterrizar en algún lugar donde pueda trabajar tranquilo; Además necesito algunas provisiones… ¡Busquen el planeta poblado más cercano!" (_Tails_)

_Dos Horas Después…_

"Jefe, detectamos un planeta en nuestra dirección. No estamos muy lejos de nuestra ubicación" (_DN#3_)

"Pues fijen el curso hacia allá, busquen un lugar donde podamos aterrizar sin problemas" (_Tails_)

"¡Como ordene!" (_Dijeron todos los droides al unísono mientras el Relampago Blanco se dirigía al planeta_)

_Cuando llegaron, aterrizaron en un inmenso barranco y la nave descendió hasta el fondo._

"R.A.M.P no sabemos qué clase de mundo es este, envía cámaras exploradoras y busca cualquier indicio de civilización" (_Tails_)

_Del relámpago salió un enjambre de esferas diminutas con lentes alrededor de ellas que se regaron en un radio de 50000 Km __2 __…_

"Lo único que muestran las cámaras es polvo y tierra seca, ¿Seguro que hay vida en este planeta R.A.M.P ?" (_Tails_)

"Espere señor, una de las cámaras detectó algo" (_DN#1_)

"Pon la imagen en pantalla" (_Tails_)

_En la pantalla se observó una pequeña ciudad concurrida, los edificios parecían estar hechos de barro (aunque por dentro eran como una casa común), en las afueras de la ciudad había muchas naves y vehículos estacionados, parecía una especie de ciudad bazar o un sitio de descanso…_

"¿Por qué un lugar como este estaría en un planeta tan árido y tan apartado?"(_R.A.M.P_)

"Seguramente porque en esta zona no hay muchos lugares donde alguien se pueda detener a descansar o buscar provisiones. ¿A qué distancia estamos de ese lugar? " (_Tails_)

"No está a menos de 5370 Kms hacia el norte de este cañón jefe" (DN#2)

"Muy bien. Por ahora el clima exterior es demasiado cálido como para salir; reforzaré el núcleo del reactor de la nave y después iré al pueblo" (_Tails_)

"¿De noche?" (_DN#1_)

"El clima es más fresco de noche" (_Dijo Tails mientras salía del puente_)

"Pero antes…" (_Pensó Tails dirigiéndose al invernadero con una leve sonrisa_)

_Al ponerse el sol Tails dio los últimos arreglos a los motores y el reactor de la nave…_

"Ya… casi. Uhh , listo con eso es suficiente" (_Exhaló Tails mientras colocaba el ultimo prisma dentro de la cámara amplificadora del reactor_)

"Debo prepararme para salir…" (_Dijo Tails dirigiéndose hacia su habitación_)

…_Pero es interceptado por R.A.M.P…_

"¡JEFE, JEEEFE!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Ahora qué te pasa?" (_Tails_)

"Hay algo que tiene que ver" (D_ijo_ _R.A.M.P antes de que los dos salieran corriendo hacía el puente de la nave_)

… _Una vez en el puente…_

"Muy bien, díganme que pasa" (_Tails_)

"Mientras las cámaras exploraban los alrededores del pueblo encontramos esto… ¿Le parece familiar?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras la imagen de una nave caza apareció en la pantalla principal_)

"No… esa, esa nave es… ¡Un caza Creep!" (_Tails_)

"Al parecer llegó hace poco. No pudo estar siguiéndonos porque los radares no lo detectaron con anterioridad, además llegó desde el norte, al otro lado de nuestra posición" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si no nos están siguiendo, no debes saber que estamos aquí. Ahora será más difícil ir al pueblo" (_Tails_)

"¿Cree que puedan reconocerlo jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No… pero no puedo ir así como estoy. Debo pasar desapercibido" (_Tails_)

"¿Cuál es el problema?" (DN#3)

"Que no puedo irme así al pueblo, ¿No creen que un zorro de pelaje amarillo, con ojos azules y dos enormes colas afelpadas llamaría la atención en un lugar como este?" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué va a hacer entonces jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Tails cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, sosteniendo su quijada con la mano derecha mientras pensaba que hacer, después chasqueo sus dedos y…_

"¡Ya sé que hacer!" (_Tails_)

_Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia su habitación. R.A.M.P y los otros droides lo siguieron…_

"Jefe , JEFE!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto_)

…_Tails al fin salió de su habitación con una manta gris en sus manos…_

"¿Qué va a hacer con eso jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Por lo que vimos en las cámaras, la gente del pueblo viste ropa holgada para protegerse del horrible sol de la mañana como del frio aire de la noche; usaré esta manta para pasar de incognito" (_Tails_)

"Pero está demasiado larga" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si, pero no tengo otra cosa" (_Dijo Tails mientras forcejeaba para envolverse con la manta_)

_Los droides se fueron y esperaron en el puente y …_

"Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?" (_Dijo Tails entrando en el puente todo envuelto_)

… _Todos_ _los droides en el puente rompieron en una ruidosa carcajada hasta R.A.M.P…_

"¿De que se ríen bola de tarugos?" (_Preguntó Tails molesto a los droides_)

"HAHA, Dis … disculpe jefe, es que se ve ridículo" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras señalaba la parte de la manta que estaba siendo arrastrada_)

"oh… entonces, ¡Deberían de ayudarme en vez de reírse tarugos!" (_Tails_)

"Ok tranquilo jefe" (_Dijo __R.A.M.P_ mientras se acercaba a Tails)

"Bieeeen, 1ro necesita recortar esa manta" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿¡Que!?, no puedo no soy bueno en la costura además, recuerdas lo que pasó en casa" (_Tails_)

"Si, usted necesitaba cortinas nuevas, la madre de Cream le hacia este tipo de favores, pero esta vez ella no estaba en aquella vez, y tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo…" (_R.A.M.P_)

"y , ¿Qué pasó despues?" (_DN#3_)

"Solo digamos que el jefe casi pierde una de sus colas en una pelea contra una maquina de cocer" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si y tardo 3 meses para el pelaje de mi cola derecha volviera a crecer" (_Dijo Tails con una expresión circunspecta_)

"¿Qué van a hacer entonces?" (_DN#2_)

"Tendría que ser más alto para evitar arrastrar la manta" (_Tails_)

"Si, pero ¿Cómo? " (_R.A.M.P_)

_Luego Tails y R.A.M.P voltearon a ver a uno de los droides que estaban peleando, ambos con expresiones maliciosas _:]

"¿P-P-P-Porqué me ven de esa forma? " (_Preguntó el droide aterrado_)

"Hmm por nada, creo que tú me puedes ayudar" (_Dijo Tails sonriendo espeluznantemente casi como lo hace Egg-Man_)

"Mu u ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ¡SOBRE EL!" (_R.A.M.P_)

_En ese momento Tails, R.A.M.P y los demás droides se lanzaron encima de su víctima. Cuando el ajetreo cesó, Tails se veía más alto, pero en tealidad estaba sentado sobre el droide…_

"Creo que esto puede funcionar" (_Dijo Tails mirando hacia abajo como la manta ya no era arrastrada_)

"Pues yo creo que NO " (_Dijo el droide asomando su cabeza fuera de la manta_)

"Mientras se mantengan coordinados y no lo echen todo a perder estarán bien. Los llevaré al pueblo en una de las naves de carga y los esperaré hasta que regresen. Jefe le recomiendo que vaya con un grupo de droides" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Y así salieron en la nave de carga hacia el pueblo mientras los demás droides se quedaban en el RB. Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Tails y un grupo de droides se adentraban lentamente por las calles…_

"Esto es taaaan incomodo" (_Dijo_ _DN#2 asomando su ojo de la manta_)

"Y como crees que me siento yo, tu exo-armadura no es un lecho de rosas ¿Sabes?" (_Tails_)

"Dejen de discutir o llamaran la atención" (_Dijo R.A.M.P atreves del comunicador de Tails_)

"Entre más pronto acaben, más rápido saldremos sin que el enemigo se dé cuenta" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Mientras Tails y compañía caminaban por el pueblo observaban todas las cosas que habían: hoteles, cantinas, mercados; parecía una ciudad del centro de la india. Encontraron de todo, menos los repuestos para la nave…_

"No lo entiendo, hay toda clase de cosas en este lugar menos una tienda de partes y repuestos" (_Tails_)

"¿Deberíamos regresar?" (_DN#4_)

"No, no podemos irnos sin esos repuestos. Hay aun muchos de los sistemas de la nave que aun están siendo recargados" (_Tails_)

"¿Saben?, creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención" (_DN#3_)

"¿Por qué lo dices?" (_DN#1_)

_Entonces Tails miró a su alrededor, todas las demás personas vieron pasar al encapuchado (Tails), y sus lacayos (Droides) con una expresión de curiosidad y desconfianza…_

"Creo que ya sé porque" (_Tails_)

_Después de tanto buscar encontraron una tienda de partes y repuestos en el cento del pueblo…_

"Bueno creo que lo encontramos" (_Dijo Tails antes de que él y compañía entraran al lugar_)

_Cuando entraron encontraron que el lugar estaba invadido con partes de distintas maquinas, pero estaban apiladas en cajas enormes y parecían piezas dañadas y usadas. El lugar estaba polvoriento y al entrar se veía al fondo del pasillo, un mostrador._

"No creo que debamos entrar, es decir miren este lugar parece un basurero" (_DN#1_)

"Tal vez, pero necesitamos los repuestos y partes con urgencia" (_Tails_)

_El grupo se dirigió al mostrador, y vieron a un anciano calvo con orejas puntiagudas y una gran barba blanca, roncando sobre el mostrador…_

"Disculpe, señor…, disculpe" (_Dijo Tails , pero el anciano seguía roncando_)

"Yo me encargo" (_Dijo el_ _DN#1 acercándose al oído del anciano_)

"DESPIERTA VIEJO FLOJO" (_DN#1_)

_El anciano despierta tartamudeando por el susto.._

"QQQQUe, quien, donde. Disculpe jovencito que quieren" (Vendedor)

"Necesito algunas cosas para mi nave" (_Dijo Tails al vendedor entregándole una pequeña lista_)

"A ver… hmm, creo que esto te costará un poco jovencito" (_Vendedor_)

"¿Como cuánto?" (_Preguntó Tails con algo de nervios mientras veía el precio total en la nota que escribió el vendedor_)

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE?!" (_Tails_)

"Hey, mis oídos aun funcionan!" (_Vendedor)_

"Lo lamento pero, no tengo suficiente dinero" (_Dijo Tails bajando su cabeza en señal de frustración_)

_En ese momento algo cae de la manta, un diamante pequeño.._

"Jefe se le cayó esto" (_DN#4_)

"¿Cómo llego esto aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Fui yo jefe, creí que podría cambiar algunos por dinero, puse algunos de esos en la bolsa" (_R.A.M.P por el comunicador_)

"Pero esos los traje para el reactor no para…" (_Dijo Tails pero se dio cuenta que el anciano miraba al diamante con los ojos bien abiertos_)

_Tails movió el diamante a la izquierda y el vendedor se inclinó a la izquierda, hizo lo mismo hacia la derecha, y cuando lo movio de lado a lado rápidamente el anciano sacudió su cabeza…_

"JJJovencito, ¿De dónde sacaste eeese diamante?" (_Vendedor_)

"Lo traje de casa, ¿Por qué?" (_Tails_)

"Aquí ese tipo de gemas son muy valiosas pero a la vez son muy escasas en planetas como este" (_Vendedor_)

"Ha , ¿En serio, Como cuánto vale uno de estos ?" (_Tails_)

"En el estado en que está este, digamos… 2000 monedas" (_Vendedor_)

"Hagamos un trato entonces, le dare en diamante si me da todas las piezas en la lista y una pequeña cantidad de dinero. ¿Le parece bien?" (_Tails_)

"¡Trato hecho!, sigueme" (_Dijo el vendedor mientras Tails y compañía lo seguían al almacen_)

"No he tenido un cliente en años, por eso la tienda está tan desordenada" (_Vendedor_)

"Si, pero ¿Y las cajas en la entrada?" (_Tails_)

"Son solo piezas que vendo cuando los chatarreros pasan. En este almacén guardo las piezas en venta, tienen dos años de estar aquí pero están como nuevas. Toma lo que necesites" (_Vendedor_)

"O.K, muchachos ¡vayan y llévense lo que nos haga falta!" (_Tails_)

_Luego los droides que lo acompañaban se regaron como cucarachas, tomando las piezas, después se despidieron del vendedor mientras regresaban a la nave de carga…_

"Parece que esas piedras sirvieron de mucho jefe" (_DN#3_)

"Si, nunca esperé tener que usarlas como dinero fuera de mobius" (_Tails_)

_Tras llegar y colocar todo en la nave de carga…_

"Se tardaron mucho" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pues trata tú la próxima vez de encontrar las provisiones en un laberinto de barro como este" (_Dijo Tails en un tono molesto_)

"¿Podemos irnos ya entonces?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_En ese momento el estomago de Tails emite un fuerte gruñido…_

"Creo que volveré a buscar algo de comer" (_Dijo Tails avergonzado_)

"Jefe tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar y ¿acaso no hay comida en la nave?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Creo que si, pero me muero de hambre además como soy el único que come en la nave debo reabastecer la despensa. Así que regresare" (_Tails_)

"No creo que deba ir solo jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además recuerda que alguien está conmigo" (_Dijo Tails señalando al droide sobre el que estba_)

"si, pero... si sigo así se va a quedar... Solo JEFE" (_DN#2_)

… _Y Tails y el droide se desplomaron al suelo…_

"Creo que necesito otra idea" (_Dijo Tails en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas_)

_De regreso en el RB, Tails reparaba al droide junto al cual cayó…_

"Nunca volveré a usar a uno de mis droides como sancos" (_Dijo Tails soldando una pierna del droide_)

"Es mejor, a menos de que ud quiera trabajar tiempo extra reparándonos " (_DN#2_)

"O.K, listo! " (_Tails_)

…_Pero el estomago de Tails volvió a gruñir…_

"¡AWW, Aun tengo hambre!" (_Dijo Tails descepcionado mientras de dejaba caer al suelo_)

"¿Que no había comido ya?" (_DN#2_)

"Si, Pero lo que había era muy poco. Debo ir a reabastecer la despensa pero no puedo ir a como me veo. ¿Y si te refuerzo la exo-armadura?" (_Dijo Tails viendo al droide_)

"¡OH NO!" (_DN#2_)

"Si ,si . Es una mala idea, pero tengo otra mejor" (_Dijo Tails viendo a unas piezas de repuesto para los droides_)

… _R.A.M.P estaba acomodando lo último de las copras en el almacén de la nave, cuando Tails entra vestido de nuevo…_

"Adivinaré, volverá al pueblo de nuevo y ¿Sobre cuál de los droides está ahora?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Tails solo levantó la manta y mostró unos sancos improvisados…_

"¿Y esos?, no me diga que desbarató al pobre droide…" (_Preguntó R.A.M.P_)

"Nah, los hice con unas piezas que sobraban en el almacén. Acompáñame al pueblo necesito provisiones" (_Tails_)

"¿No habíamos ido ya por la provisiones?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Esas eran las partes para la nave, ¡Vamos que me muero de hambre!" (_Tails_)

**En el pueblo:**

_Tras deambular un buen rato y comprar…_

"¿Para qué quiere tanta comida, va a repartirla en el pueblo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"NO, pero no quiero tener que parar a buscar comida en un buen tiempo" (_Tails_)

"¿Y por qué tengo que llevarla toda yo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Te quejas demasiado, tu exo-armadura es más fuerte que la de los droides de navegación, además si trato de cargar algo con estos sancos terminaré en el suelo, otra vez" (_Tails_)

… _en ese momento pasan cerca de una cantina…_

"R.A.M.P regresa a la nave de carga y espérame allí. " (_Dijo Tails mirando al bar_)

"Vámonos jefe, ya tenemos su comida o que , ¿Se va a emborrachar? Recuerda lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Amy, no pudo tolerar un vaso de ponche" _(R.A.M.P_)

"Si, y ni siquiera tenía una pisca de alcohol. No te preocupes no tardaré mucho" (_Tails_)

"Como quiera, pero tenga cuidado y no se tarde" (_Termino diciendo R.A.M.P mientras Tails entraba a la cantina)_

_Al entrar Tails se dirige directamente al cantinero…_

"¿Qué te sirvo delgaducho?" (_Cantinero_)

"Solo deme algo que no tenga alcohol" (_Dijo Tails tímidamente_)

_El cantinero le entregó un enorme vaso de barro con un liquido de olor agridulce…_

"Aquí tienes, jugo de ectojo sin alcohol. Son 10 monedas" (_Cantinero_)

"¿10 monedas?, que robo" (_Pensó Tails entregándole el dinero al cantinero y sentándose_)

_Mientras observaba el baile sobre el escenario, alguien entra a la cantina, con un casco negro una chaqueta morada, pantalones negros y piel gris, parecía humano pero tenía una fila de cuernos en su frente y 2 enormes colmillos. El recién llegado se sienta junto a Tails, pide una bebida y platica con el que tiene a la par , que era como el solo que su nariz era más grande…_

"Te digo que esa fue la peor misión que he tenido" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"No te entiendo esa misión era de las fáciles, se suponía que atacarías a Grizzli" (_Piloto ¿? 2_)

_Las orejas de Tails estaban oyendo indirectamente la plática…_

"¡¿Grizzli?!, entonces ellos son…" (_Pensó Tails tratando de mantener la calma_)

"Si, el es rudo pero no posee buenas armas o pilotos de combate" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"¿Qué pasó entonces?" (_Piloto ¿? 2_)

"Que Grizzli no estaba solo otra nave lo acompaño y nos acribillo" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"¿Qué pasó después?" (_Piloto ¿? 2_)

"No supe nada. Todo lo que recuerdo es que un imbécil con cara de zorro me atacó con un avión raro y después estaba en otro lugar. Cuando regresé mis compañeros se esfumaron, seguramente se los llevaron. Cuando le ponga las manos en cima a ese infeliz lo voy a…" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

_Al oír eso Tails casi se ahoga con su bebida y comenzó a toser…_

"Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

_El encapuchado (Tails) solo asintió…_

"Este debe ser el sujeto contra el que pelee" (_Pensó Tails con alarma recordando lo que pasó_)

"Debes tener cuidado, quien quiera que sea ese sujeto no es de fiar" (_Dijo el Piloto ¿? 2 antes de salir de la cantina_)

"¿Cuánto te debo?" (_Preguntó el piloto al cantinero_)

"Diez monedas, más otras 80 que me debes de hoy en la mañana" (_Dijo el cantinero en un tono hostil_)

"¿Puedo pagarte más tarde?" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"Yo le doy crédito a nadie, tienes que pagarme ahora" (_Cantinero_)

"¡¿Sabes a caso quién soy?!" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"No pero serás un hombre muerto si no me pagas, págame o voy a exhibir tus manos como decoración" (_Dijo en cantinero mientras sacaba una hacha de carnicero y señalaba con ella una esquina donde habían varios pares de manos con nombres y encima de ellas había un enorme cartel que decía "Deudores"_)

_Al ver esto Tails se horrorizó y para evitar un problema…_

"Oigan no es por entrometerme, ¿Qué le parece si yo pago su bebida y su deuda señor?" (_Dijo Tails al cantinero_)

"Hmm , Por mi está bien" (_Dijo el cantinero mientras recibía 90 monedas de Tails_)

"Gracias viejo, me salvaste el pellejo y mis manos" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"Olvídalo no importa" (_Dijo Tails volviendo a ver a la tarima_)

"No eres de por aquí, ¿Por qué te tapas la cara de noche?" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"Me corté la cara hace poco y tengo una herida muy fea, no quiero que la gente me vea sí" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué haces aquí, pareces un gitano o algo así?" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"N-N-N-No, solo estoy de paso. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Vine aquí a descansar después de mi última misión, ¿Cómo te llamas?" (_Piloto ¿? 1_)

"¡¿QUÉ LE DIGO?, ¿QUÉ LE DIGO?, ¿QUÉ LE DIGO?!" (_Pensó Tails con alarma y una expresión de pánico bajo su capucha_)

"Soy Miles" (_Tails_)

"Soy Insher" (_Dijo Insher mientras le daba la mano a Tails_)

"Insher, solo por curiosidad ¿De qué hablabas con ese otro piloto?, ¿Era sobre tu última misión?" (_Tails_)

"No. La misión que acabo de hacer fue solo un encargo, me refería a otra" (_Insher_)

"Y, ¿Te fue muy mal en esa?" (_Dijo Tails dándole un sorbo a su bebida_)

"Fue peor que mal, la batalla apenas había comenzado y un imbécil con cara de zorro me dejó fuera de combate" (_Dijo Insher con algo de cólera_)

"¿C-C-Como fue eso?" (_Tails_)

"Su nave era extraña, y muy rápida. Si le pongo las manos encima voy a arrancarle la piel a pedazos" (_Insher_)

"¡Suficiente, YO ME LARGO!" (_Pensó_ _Tails con pánico mientras acabó con su bebida de un trago_)

"Fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero recordé que dejé mi nave encendida. Adiós" (_dijo Tails saliendo deprisa de la cantina_)

"¡Hey espera!" (_Dijo _ _Insher mientras seguía a Tails_)

…_Desafortunadamente para Tails, un ebrio se le atravesó en el camino y cuando quiso esquivarlo tropezó con una silla lo que lo lanzó hacia la puerta, destrozando sus sancos y cayendo de cara en el suelo…_

"¿Por qué corriste así, estas bien?" (_Dijo Insher acercándose a Tails_)

…_Insher se inclina para voltear a Tails, pero al hacerlo descubrió el rostro de Tails…_

"¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS…?!" (_Dijo Insher mientras veía a Tails y retrocedía y veía los sancos_)

…_Cuando Tails volvió en sí, se levantó y notó que no tenía los sancos mientras palpaba su cabeza histéricamente al notar que su rostro estaba expuesto…_

"¡TU!, TU ERES EL IMBECIL QUE AYUDÓ A GRIZZLI, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS?" (_Insher_)

"Yo no les hice nada, lo juro" (_Dijo Tails mientras se pinía de pie y retrocedía del pánico solo para tropezar de nuevo con su manta y caer sentado_)

"¡Voy a convertirte en tape de baño!" (_Dijo Insher mientras se tronaba los nudillos_)

"¿Ah Sí?, ¡Pues inténtalo!" (_Gritó Tails arrojando algo de arena a los ojos de Insher_)

"¡MIS OJOS, Me las vas a…!" (_Gritó Insher pero se detuvo al ver que Tails ya estaba a 3 cuadras de distancia_)

"¡Vuelve aquí!" (_Gritó Insher hiendo tras Tails_)

…_Tails iba volando por la calle con Insher tras é cuadras de distancia, no podía volar más alto porque su "Capa" no se lo permitía…_

"Maldición, la manta me estorba…" (_Dijo Tails antes de arrojar la manta a tras de el_)

"Atención a todos los creeps, encontré al idiota que ayudó a Grizzli. Es un zorro con dos colas que vuela y…. Ah, ¡no puedo ver!" (_Terminó diciendo Insher cuando la manta de le enredó en la cara_)

…_Insher logró quitarse la manta de la cara y la arrojó al suelo pero alguien que pasaba por ahí la recogió y miró a Tails y a Insher alejarse…_

"No lo alcanzaré si sigo corriendo" (_Pensó Insher_)

_Entonces se acercó a un tipo con una moto-voladora, lo empujó y se subió a ella para seguir a Tails quien se comenzaba a cansar…_

"Lo...perdí…al fin?" (_Se preguntó Tails volteando hacia atrás, pero se horrorizó al ver a Insher que se acercaba rápidamente_)

"¡No puedes correr por siempre!" (_Insher_)

"¡AHH NO LO PERDÍ!" (_Gritó Tails mientras trataba de volar más rapido_)

…_Y lo peor apenas comenzaba, en cada esquina de cantinas u hoteles que pasaba estaba pilotos Creeps como si supieran por donde estaba volando y todos esos lo comenzaron a seguir hasta llegar a un lugar con varios callejones…_

"Ya… no puedo…seguir…" (_Jadeo Tails arrinconado en un pequeño hueco al final del callejon_)

"¡Lo vi entrar aquí, vamos!" (_Gritó un Creep entrando al callejón_)

"¡ME ENCONTRARON!" (_Tails_)

_En ese momento se abrió una puerta detrás de él…_

"¿Qué rayos…?" (_Tails_)

… _y una silueta lo haló hacia la puerta, cuando los creeps llegaron no hallaron a nadie…_

"¡No está! , ¡Imposible yo lo vi entrar aquí!"(_Insher_)

"Busquemos en otra lado" (_Piloto Creep ¿?_)

…_Mientras Tails estaba tumbado en un lugar oscuro…_

"¡OWW!, mi… cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy?" (_Dijo Tails levantándose del suelo_)

…_En eso escucha una voz…_

"¿Te encuentras bien Jovencito?" (_¿?_)

…_Cuando la voz salió de entre las tinieblas, era el viejo vendedor el que lo había halado al callejón…_

"Usted, ¿Cómo?" (_Tails_)

"Acompáñame, te lo explicaré todo en el camino" (_Vendedor_)

… _y Tails siguió al vendedor atravez del callejón hasta llegar a una red de túneles bajo la ciudad, mientras avanzaban…_

"¿Qué es este lugar?" (_Tails_)

"Es un viejo refugio subterráneo construido años atrás por los fundadores de este pueblo, es usado durante la época de tornados en este desierto" (_Vendedor_)

"Déjeme adivinar, usted es uno de los fundadores…" (_Tails_)

"No, mi abuelo lo fue hace mucho tiempo" (_Vendedor_)

"¿Cómo me encontró señor?" (_Tails_)

"Te vi huyendo de ese loco, así que hable con los ancianos el lugar y me dijeron que te dirigías a un callejón sin salida, por cierto dejaste esto caído en el suelo…" (_Dijo el vendedor entregándole a Tails su manta_)

"Gracias" (_Tails_)

"No sé en qué tipo de problemas andas metido, pero debes salir de aquí lo más rápido posible esos Creeps están por todo el pueblo. ¿Has oído de ellos?" (_Vendedor_)

"Me han dicho algunas cosas" (_Tails_)

"Bien los rumores dicen que una de sus tropas fue capturada en un intento de asalto a una flota mercante y ahora están iracundos buscando al responsable para ajustar cuentas" (_Vendedor_)

"¿No sabe nada más?" (_Tails_)

"Solo sé que no se detendrán ante nada para desquitarse y que acaban con aquellos que según ellos estén involucrados con ese problema, ¿No tienes nada que ver con eso verdad?" (_Vendedor_)

"N-N-No en serio" (_Tails_)

"¿Seguro?, porque parece que ellos te conocen" (_Vendedor_)

"Se lo aseguro no tengo nada que ver" (_Tails_)

"Bien como sea…" (_Vendedor_)

_Entonces llegan al final de un camino y el anciano abre una puerta que da con un camino hacia las afueras del pueblo…_

"Este camino te llevará a las afueras y debes darte prisa esos Creeps están por todas partes, si te atrapan date por muerto" (_Vendedor_)

"Gracias señor" (_Dijo Tails mientras salía del callejon_)

"De nada, ahora corre" (_Dijo el Vendedor mientras veía a Tails alejarse volando, y cerraba la puerta_)

…_Mientras tanto …_

"¿Lo encontraron?" (_Insher_)

"No, hemos puesto patas arriba el pueblo y no aparece" (_Piloto Creep_)

"¡Miren!" (_Señaló otro piloto o todos vieron pasar a Tails volando a 2 cuadras de distancia_)

"No saldrás vivo de aquí" (_Insher_)

…_R.A.M.P estaba esperando en las afueras cuando…._

"Ya es muy tarde, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto el jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_En ese momento se escuchan gritos en la distancia_…

"¡RAAAAAMP!, ¡RAAAAAMP!" (_Tails_)

"¿Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails llega y desciende frente a R.A.M.P…_

"Jefe, ¿Por qué no lleva puesta su capa y qué pasó con los sancos?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Te lo explico más tarde, ¡Vámonos de aquí!" (_Tails_)

…_mientras la nave de carga se dirigía hacia el cañón…_

"¡¿Estuvo charlando con uno de los Creeps?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡SI e incluso dijo que me convertiría en tapete de baño!" (_Tails_)

"¿Por qué no salió de allí cuando lo vio?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Porque no me di cuenta cuando llegó" (_Tails_)

"Bien al menos las cosas no pueden empeorar" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Pero ; (lo siguiente es un consejo para todos los que leen esta historia, "Nunca digan que las cosas no pueden empeorar, porque si se pueden poner peor"); en ese momento la nave de carga fue sacudida por una serie de explosiones alrededor de ellos…_

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails abrió la puerta del techo y miro hacia arriba y …_

"¡AHHHH, RAMP TE EQUIVOCASTE HORRIBLEMENTE!" (_Grtó Tails con horror al ver un grupo de cazas Creeps persiguiendolos_)

"¿Para qué despellejarlo si podemos tostarlo ahora mismo?, ¡HAGANLO PEDAZOS!" (_Insher_)

…_Despues los cazas atacaron la nave desenfrenadamente, cada explosión la sacudia haciendo que serpenteara fuera de control control…_

"¡RAAMP, CUIDADO, AHHH!" (_Gritó Tails antes de caer_)

"¡Nos quieren hacer carbón, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?!" (_Dijo Tails histerico_)

"¡Falta poco, me contactaré ahora!" (_R.A.M.P_)

..._De regreso en el RB había otra pelea de droides, si eran los mismos de antes pero…_

"¡Fuera este es mi puesto!" (DN#1)

"¡Se te soplaron los transistores, este es MI PUESTO!" (DN#2)

"¡Cállense los 2 y trabajen de una vez!" (DN#3)

"¡¿Por qué?!" (DN#1/DN#2)

"Porque lo digo yo" (DN#3)

"¿Y quién se desconectó y te nombró jefe?" (DN#2)

…_Y antes de que pudieran decir algo más, suena la alarma…_

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?" (DN#3)

"El radar muestra a 43 objetos acercándose hacia nuestra posición, uno de ellos es una de nuestras naves de carga" (_DN#4_)

"Son R.A.M.P y el jefe, ¿Qué hay de los otros objetos?" (_DN#3_)

"Los otros son… NAVES CAZA" (_DN#4_)

"¡¿QUÉ?!" (_DN#1, DN#2, DN#3_)

…_Entra una transmisión de la nave perseguida…_

"¡RESPONDAN, QUIEN SEA!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" (_DN#3_)

"¡Nos persigue un Creep demente, inicien el despegue, habrán la puerta derecha del hangar, Y DESAGANSE DE ELLOS ANTES DE QUE NOS VUELEN EN PEDAZOS, AHHH!" (_Terminó gritando Tails mientras la nave era sacudida por otra explosión_)

…_La persecución duró hasta llegar al acantilado…_

"Date por muerto" (_Se carcajeo Insher_)

…_Pero su risa se desvaneció al ver al Relámpago Blanco emerger del acantilado, con sus cañones apuntando hacia los Creeps, Insher y los otros solo gritaban mientras evadían la lluvia de disparos…_

"¡Puedo ver la puerta del hangar abierta!" (_Tails_)

"¡Jefe no estará pensando en…!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P con panico_)

"¡Solo cállate y ACELERA!" (_Gritó Tails mientras hundió su pie en el acelerador_)

…_La nave de carga se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el borde del acantilado y todo lo que podían hacer Tails y R.A.M.P era gritar y esperar a no estrellarse; entonces salieron disparados hacia la puerta del hangar y chocando con uno de los lados de la puerta del hangar lograron entrar con el casco abollado y aunque chocaron con las otras naves llegaron en una pieza, una vez que ellos dos lograron entrar el RB salió fuera del planeta, pero no los siguieron…_

**En el Relámpago Blanco, fuera de la órbita del planeta:**

"No quiero volver a hacer eso JAMAS" (_Dijo Tails tambaleándose al entrar al puente_)

…_Los demás droides del puente acuden a ellos…_

"¿Se encuentran bien?" (_DN#4_)

"Si, pero como que se me aflojó el procesador durante el choque" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Al menos por ahora no tendremos que lidiar con esos locos por ahora, si vuelvo a ver a otro Creep en los próximos 5 segundos me raparé todo el cuerpo" (_Tails_)

"Pues alístese jefe, ¿le traigo una navaja?" (_DN#3_)

"¿Por qué?" (_Tails_)

…_el droide no contestó, pero colocó la imagen del radar en la pantalla y una expresión de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Tails, naves cazas Creep estaban frente a ellos eran como 8 veces la cantidad que lo persiguió en el pueblo, Insher y compañía llegaron desde el lado contrario…_

"El anciano tenía razón, ¡ELEVEN LOS ESCUDOS!" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces una enorme burbuja magnética rodeó la nave…_

"O.K muchachos, ¡ACABEMOS CON EL!" (_Dijo Insher mientras el ejercito de Creeps lanzaba una lluvia de misiles sobre el RB_)

…_Los ataques sacudían la nave con cada impacto…_

"Me encargaré de ellos" (_Dijo Tails Tambaleándose mientras trataba de ir al hangar)_

"Jefe, no puede salir. Aun está mareado por el choque no resistirá mucho tiempo allá afuera" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero debemos hacer algo, muchos de los sistemas de la nave tardarán un tiempo en reactivarse y los escudos no tienen suficiente energía por ahora" (_Tails_)

"¿Por qué no usamos en cañón magnético?" (_DN#2_)

"No podemos por ahora no tenemos suficiente energía para causar suficiente daño, y aunque lo usáramos nos quedaríamos sin energía" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Después de pensar un rato…_

"¡Las agujas de carga!" (_Tails_)

"¿Las que…?" (_R.A.M.P/ Droides_)

…_Luego Tails se apresuró hacia el panel de mando y activó las agujas, después enormes antenas comenzaron a desplegarse alrededor de toda la nave…_

"¿Qué estará tramando ahora?" (_Insher_)

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Son un sistema de recarga que creé en caso de emergencia. Absorben casi cualquier tipo de radiación espacial o energía y la almacenan en el reactor. Tengo una idea; ¡Desvíen toda la energía de los sistemas de armas a los escudos con excepción del cañón magnético!" (_Tails_)

"Transferencia completa" (_DN#4_)

"Carguen el cañón magnético" (_Tails_)

"Pero, ¿No dijo que sería inútil?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No vamos a dispararlo, ¡AGANLO!" (_Tails_)

…_entonces se abrió la parte delantera de la nave exponiendo el arma magnética la cual comenzó a cargarse…_

"No sé que sea eso, pero no voy a averiguarlo. ¡REDOBLEN EL ATAQUE!" (_Dijo Insher y el ejercito Creep arrojó otra lluvia de misiles_)

"La fuerza de los escudos está al 49% " (_DN#3_)

"Lo que vaya a hacer jefe, ¡HAGALO RAPIDO!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Canalicen la energía del cañón a las agujas" (_Tails_)

…_La esfera de energía del cañón se encogió mientras las antenas se cargaban y comenzaban a brillar…_

"Las antenas están cargadas jefe" (_DN#2_)

"Inviertan la polaridad y conecten la corriente de las agujas a los escudos luego liberen la energía de las antenas" (_Tails_)

"Pero … los escudos" (_DN#1_)

"Confíen en mí, ¡Ahora!" (_Tails_)

..._el escudo de la nave comenzó a magnetizarse y a expandirse fuera de sus límites liberando una onda de energía que impactó a todas las naves cazas pero en vez de dejarlas sin energía las sobrecargó dañándolas severamente…_

"¡Maldición los controles no sirven!" (_Insher_)

"¡Aluvión Laser!" (_Tails_)

… _El RB disparó sus cañones hacia el frente abriendo una brecha entre los Creeps…_

"¡Híper impulsor, AHORA!"(_Tails_)

…_Entonces el RB desapareció en el híper espacio mientras que Insher dio un alarido de frustración por haber sido vencido otra vez…_

**En el híper espacio:**

…_Tails reposaba en su cama tras haber escapado de la emboscada Creep…_

"Jefe puedo pasar" (_Dijo R.A.M.P desde afuera de la habitación_)

"Adelante" (_Tails_)

"¿Cuándo colocó las agujas de carga?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Fue lo último que instalamos en la nave, tu no estabas en ese momento por eso no te diste cuenta" (_Dijo Tails aun recostado y mirando al techo_)

"¿Cuándo se le ocurrió ese truco?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Hace tres semanas después de que habíamos dejado la estación"(_Dijo_ _Tails sentándose sobre su cama_)

"Sabe que si sobrevivimos fue porque usted pensó rápido, ¿Verdad? " (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿En serio crees eso?" (_Tails_)

"Sin duda. Ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente astuto para sobrevivir a una situación hostil. Sus amigos en Mobius estarían muy orgullosos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tala ves tengas razón" (_Dijo Tails con una pequeña sonrisa_)

"Descanse jefe, lo necesita" (_Dijo R.A.M.P saliendo de la habitación_)

…_Tails solo se recostó de nuevo mirando al techo, muy pensativo…_


	8. Interludio: La marca de los condenados

**Nota del autor: Los interludios aqui son como un cese al fuego a todo lo que pasa en la historia, por lo que puede que lleven poca o ninguna acción de peleas y esas cosas, pero son necesarios en el seguimiento del fic, Porfavor les agradecería mucho si se toman la molestia de leer los interludios. **

* * *

**Sin más preambulo...**

Interludio

La marca de los condenados

_Mientras el Relámpago Blanco viajaba por el vacio del espacio, Tails estaba en el invernadero, quitándole ramas secas al rosal…_

"Bien, esa fue la última" (_Dijo Tails arrancando una rama seca del rosal_)

"Ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya estas limpiecita" (_Susurró Tails_)

…_En ese momento el capullo nuevo que había crecido antes se abrió frente a él, como si la planta le estuviera diciendo gracias, Tails sonrió…_

"De nada" (_Tails_)

…_en el puente R.A.M.P y los droides estaban tranquilos hasta que…_

"Detecto un objeto no identificado acercándose rápidamente" (_DN#4_)

"Ponlo en pantalla" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_lo que apareció en pantalla fue un transbordador…_

"Nave no identificada, está en curso de colisión; cambie de rumbo en este instante" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en la transmisión hacia el transbordador, pero no hubo repuesta_)

"¡No va a detenerse, PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO!" (_R.A.M.P_)

… _Y el transbordador chocó contra el Relámpago Blanco y aunque chocó de frente, el transbordador recibió el mayor daño. El golpe sacudió la nave…_

**En el invernadero:**

"¡WHOA, ¿Qué demonios pasa?!" (_Tails_)

…_Luego Tails se dirigió al puente…_

**En el puente:**

"Exijo saber, ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?!" (_Tails_)

"No fue nuestra culpa, una nave desconocida salió de la nada y chocó contra nosotros" (_DN#2_)

"¿Nave desconocida?, reporte de daños" (_Tails_)

"Solo unas cuantas abolladuras, nosotros estamos bien. No puedo decir lo mismo del transbordador" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Traigan la nave para revisarla, pero quiero a todos los droides en alerta no sabemos qué o quién esté adentro" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces un par enorme de garras mecánicas salieron de la puerta del hangar, el RB se colocó de lado y las garras halaron el transbordador dentro…_

**En el Hangar:**

…_Una vez dentro los droides rodearon el transbordador mientras las defensas internas apuntaban hacia la nave dañada…_

"¡Abran la compuerta!"(_Tails_)

…_Uno de los droides de carga abrió la compuerta del transbordador, el droide se asomó dentro para investigar…_

"Parece que hay alguien aquí, pero está inconsciente" (_Droide de carga_)

"Sácalo de allí" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_El droide sacó a alguien de la nave; ¡Era Fenrir!..._

"¡Fenrir, aun lado déjenme pasar!" (_Dijo Tails abriéndose paso entre los droides_)

"¡Fenrir, Fenrir, soy Tails despierta!" (_Dijo Tails tratando de despertar a Fenrir, sin éxito_)

"¿Lo conoce Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si el estaba con el Capitan Grizzli, pero no se por qué esta aquí. ¡Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería!" (_Tails_)

… _Un droide de carga llevó a Fenrir a la enfermería, ya estando en cama R.A.M.P comenzó a analizar su estado…_

**En la enfermería:**

"Se ve muy mal, sus signos vitales se deterioran con rapidez y sufre de un muy fuerte estrés, dentro de poco comenzará a delirar. Lo que lo haya puesto en este estado debió haber sido muy malo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"R.A.M.P, mira" (_Dijo Tails señalando al cuello y pecho de fenrir_)

"Estas marcas parecen quemaduras" (_Tails_)

"Pero su pelaje no está dañado de ninguna forma y no muestra signos de agresión física" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Entonces… ¿Qué pudo dejarlo tan demacrado?" (_Tails_)

"No tengo idea, pero haré todo lo que pueda" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Te ayudaré entonces" (_Tails_)

…_Ambos estuvieron monitoreando la condición de fenrir, sin encontrar solución alguna a su padecimiento… _

"¡Ya no se qué hacer!, he agotado todas las posibilidades, he usado todas muestras medicinas y no mejora en nada" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero no podemos dejarlo así como está" (_Tails_)

…_En ese momento Fenrir abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama…_

"¡Fenrir!, vuelve a la cama estás en muy mal estado" (_Tails_)

…_Fenrir no lo escuchó, su mirada estaba en trance o perdida solo comenzó a correr y salió de la enfermería…_

"¡¿Qué le ocurre?!" (_Tails_)

"Le dije que iba a alucinar" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Hay que seguirlo" (_Dijo Tails antes de seguir a Fenrir_)

"¡Se dirige al invernadero!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿EL INVERNADERO?!" (_Gritó Tails antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo_)

"¡JEFE ESPEREME!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P tratando de alcanzar a fenrir_)

…_Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Fenrir pegado como sanguijuela al domo protector que cubría el rosal…_

**En el invernadero:**

"¡ALEJATE DE ALLI, NADIE MÁS QUE YO TOCA ESA PLANTA!" (_Gritó Tails acercándose a Fenrir_)

…_pero Fenrir se desplomó al suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor y se apretaba la garganta…_

"¡ME QUEMA!,¡ME QUEMA!" (_Fenrir_)

…_Entonces miró un recipiente que recogía el exceso de agua de la maceta y se lo bebió, luego cayó desmallado…_

"¿Pero qué paso?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No lo sé, ayúdame a llevarlo de regreso a la enfermería" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces Tails y R.A.M.P llevaron a Fenrir a la enfermería…_

**En la enfermería:**

"¿Por qué habrá actuado de esa forma?" (_Tails_)

"Le dije que esto iba a pasar, ¿Uh?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P observando el monitor cardiaco de Fenrir_)

"¿Qué pasa?" (_Tails_)

"Mire, los signos vitales de Fenrir se están estabilizando" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Habrán sido los medicamentos?" (_Tails_)

"Imposible esos medicamentos eran de acción rápida, no de efecto retardado" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Entonces si no fueron los medicamentos, ¿Qué lo ayudó a recuperarse?" (_Tails_)

"No lo sé. ¿Se dirigió a alguna parte antes de ir al invernadero?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No lo único que recuerdo es que cuando lo encontramos estaba pegado al domo del rosal y…" (_Tails_)

"¡Se bebió el agua sobrante de la maceta!" (_Tails/R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails ordenó a uno de los droides que trajera el recipiente que contiene el exceso de agua de la maceta y R.A.M.P comenzó a analizarla…_

"Extraño, la muestra parece tener enzimas extrañas que contrarrestan los efectos de la "enfermedad" " (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" (_Tails_)

"Aislé algunas de las enzimas de la muestra y las añadí en una muestra de sangre de Fenrir, las enzimas restauraron los daños que había en su sangre" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Crees que haya sido la tierra?" (_Tails_)

"No las enzimas son de origen vegetal" (_R.A.M.P_)

"En…ton…ces…" (_Tails_)

"Traiga el rosal por favor jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Pa-Para qué?" (_Dijo Tails un poco nervioso_)

"Necesito una muestra para analizar" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bien" (_Suspiró Tails antes de ir al invernadero OTRA VEZ por el rosal_)

…_Cuando Tails regresa con la planta R.A.M.P arranca una hoja y un pétalo para analizarlos…_

"No hay duda, las enzimas provienen de la planta" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Cómo es posible?, no es una planta medicinal" (_Tails_)

"Cierto, pero parece que de alguna forma ha comenzado a desarrollar estas enzimas, además usted me ha dicho que no es una planta cualquiera" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tienes razón" (_Tails_)

"Puedo fabricar un suero que contrarreste la enfermedad, pero necesitaré más que una hoja para hacerlo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿C-C-Cómo cuanto más necesitas?" (_Dijo Tails nerviosamente_)

"La mitad…de todo el arbusto" (_Dijo R.A.M.P lentamente sabiendo la reacción que provocaría_)

"¡¿QUÉ , SE TE VOLARON LOS CIRCUITOS, JAMAS?!" (_Tails_)

"Jefe cálmese sé que el rosal es muy importante para usted, pero si queremos ayudar a Fenrir necesito esas hojas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero… no puedes…, De acuerdo pero yo voy a arrancárselas" (_Dijo Tails resignado_)

"Como guste" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_con mucho pesar y lágrimas en los ojos Tails comenzó a arrancarle hojas a la planta, luego R.A.M.P comenzó a crear el suero con ellas; al terminar hicieron que Fenrir lo bebiera…_

"Bien solo nos queda esperar" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails tomó el rosal medio-deshojado y lo llevó al invernadero, mientras se dirigía allá observaba con tristeza las ramas desnudas mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre ellas…_

…_Al volver a la enfermería…_

"¡Jefe rápido, venga acá!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué ocurre?" (_Tails_)

"Las marcas están desapareciendo, mire" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras ambos miraban como las marcas desaparecían lentamente_)

"El suero…funciona" (_Tails_)

…_Cuando las marcas desaparecieron totalmente, Fenrir despertó…_

"Arg, mi… cabeza; ¿Dónde estoy?" (_Fenrir_)

"Estás en mi nave" (_Tails_)

"¿Tails?, pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" (_Fenrir_)

"¿No recuerdas nada?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No" (_Fenrir_)

"Perdiste el control de tu nave y chocaste contra nosotros, cuando mis droides te sacaron estabas inconsciente" (_Tails_)

"¿Inconsciente?" (_Fenrir_)

"Si, te encontrabas en muy mal estado y estabas enfermo" (_Tails_)

"¡ENFERMO!, ahora lo recuerdo todo" (_Dijo Fenrir con una mano en su frente_)

"Habla entonces" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Nuestra estación espacial funciona como un centro de comunicaciones para nuestro planeta; necesitábamos un nuevo equipo para el motor de la estación y mi padre decidió salir a buscarlo con otras personas, pero 2 días después de que regresaron comenzaron a enfermar, creemos que algo les pasó durante el viaje pero ni los médicos de la estación o los del planeta pudieron ayudarlos."

"Déjame adivinar, decidiste ir a buscar ayuda tu solo" (_Tails_)

"Así es pero cuando había salido del sistema solar, mi nave fue engullida por una masa amorfa de color negro, liberó mi nave casi al instante, lo último que recuerdo es que todo se oscureció" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Hace cuanto saliste de la estación?"

"Creo que hace 1 mes y medio" (_Fenrir_)

"Fenrir, ¿De casualidad tu papá y los demás les salieron marcas moradas en sus cuerpos?" (_Tails_)

"Si, ¿Cómo supiste?" (_Fenrir_)

"Porque tú también tenias esas marcas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Y cómo es que me curé?" (_Fenrir_)

"Te dimos un suero especial, fue lo único que logró eliminar la enfermedad" (_Tails_)

"¿De qué estaba hecho?, creí que nada servía" (_Fenrir_)

"Es un suero con base vegetal" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Vegetal, qué planta usaron?" (_Fenrir_)

"Creo que es mejor que no preguntes" (_Susurró R.A.M.P a Fenrir mientras veian a Tails Cabizbajo y cubierto por un aura lúgubre_)

"¿Estás bien?" (_Preguntó Fenrir a Tails quien solo asintió _)

"¿Aun les queda algo de ese suero?" (_Fenrir_)

"Si, se produjo una buena cantidad" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Mi padre y los demás en la estación están enfermos, si su suero sirvió con migo, tal vez sirva con ellos" (_Dijo Fenrir a R.A.M.P_)

"Seguro, pero depende del jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tails ayúdame por favor, ¿Tails?" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Entonces sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo del trance…_

"De acuerdo Fenrir, pero hay que darnos prisa. No sé qué efectos colaterales pueda tener" (_Tails_)

"Bien" (_Dijo Fenrir saliendo de la cama_)

…_los 3 se dirigían hacia el puente pero un droide los interceptó…_

"Señor tenemos un problema" (_DN#5_)

"¿Qué ocurre?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Dos de los droides estaban calibrando los instrumentos de vuelo y bueno…" (_DN#5_)

"Bueno que, no te quedes papando moscas HABLA" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bueno parece que recibieron una descarga y están como medio chiflados se han dado de golpes los últimos 30 minutos" (_DN#5_)

"Será mejor ir a ver, ¿Dónde están?" (_Tails_)

**En el puente:**

…_Los droides "Cuerdos" estaban tratando se separar al par de droides locos, porque ya estaban tratando de arrojarse por la escotilla…_

"¡Agárrenlos bien, no dejen que se suelten. El Jefe y R.A.M.P no tardan en llegar!" (_DN#8_)

"PUES ESO HACEMOS" (_DN#7_)

"DEJENME VOY A DEZMANTELAR A ESE TARADO" (_DN#1_)

"YO VOY A CONVERTIRTE EN UN AMACIJO DE TUERCAS" (_DN#2_)

…_Llegan Tails y compañía al puente de la nave…_

"¡Este es el colmó!, todos los droides del puente los están conteniendo"(_Tails_)

"Recuerde que no fuimos diseñados para tareas pesadas o esfuerzo físico" (_DN#5_)

"Vamos a acabar con esto, R.A.M.P las garras Tazers" (_Tails_)

"HAHA, siempre quise hacer esto" (R.A.M.P)

"¡Suéltenlos!" (_Tails_)

"Pero Jefe…" (_DN#8_)

"Háganle caso" (_Dijo R.A.M.P con sus "Manos" tras su espalda_)

"Bien…" (_DN#8_)

…_Soltaron al par de locos que volvieron a matarse mutuamente…_

"OIGAN" (_Dijo Tails a los droides_)

"¿QUÉ?" (_DN#1/DN#2_)

"Si quieren matarse vayan a la zona de carga" (_Tails_)

"Pero quiero despedazarlo ahora" (_Dijo el DN#2 sin notar que R.A.M.P se escabullía tras de ellos_)

"Bueno si no se van por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas, ¡RAAMP!" (_Tails_)

… _Y los dos droides fueron electrocutados…_

"¿Eso pasa seguido?" (_Preguntó Fenrir al DN#5_)

"No , pero se está volviendo aburrido y tedioso controlarlos" (_DN#5_)

"Llévenselos al taller y que los revisen, hay un cambio de curso" (_Tails_)

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" (_DN#4_)

"Fenrir , danos las coordenadas" (_Tails_)

"Planeta Dorios 8, cuadrante 32" (_Fenrir_)

…_Y tras fijar el nuevo curso el Relámpago Blanco desapareció en el Híper espacio…_

**Estación espacial de Dorios 8, centro de mando:**

…_Uno de los técnicos conversaba con el segundo al mando de la estación…_

"Fenrir salió hace más de un mes y no ha habido señales de él" (_Dijo alguien con aspecto de halcón_)

"¿Cree que le haya pasado lo mismo que al señor Uther?" (_Dijo el técnico con aspecto de ardilla - se parece a las de Acorn Kingdom solo que de color negro_)

"Espero que no, la condición de Uther y los otros decae muy rápido" (_Dijo el halcón_)

"¡Señor, una nave está saliendo del híper espacio y se dirige a nosotros!" (_Dijo un técnico con aspecto de lagartija_)

"¿Qué?" (_Halcón_)

"Espere, estamos recibiendo una transmisión" (_Lagartija_)

"Ponla en pantalla" (_Halcón_)

... _Y en la pantalla aparece Fenrir…_

"Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?" (_Fenrir_)

"¡Fenrir!, gracias al cielo creímos que no ibas a volver" (_Halcón_)

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, despejen la bahía de acoplamiento" (_Fenrir_)

… _Las naves que rodeaban la bahía se apartaron mientras el RB se acoplaba a la estación…_

"Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde" (_Dijo Tails poniendo un frasco con parte del suero en el pecho de R.A.M.P_)

…_Luego Tails, R.A.M.P y Fenrir se dirigieron hacia la compuerta de salida, cuando se abrió el halcón estaba esperándolos…_

"¡Señor Scoll!" (_Fenrir_)

"Fenrir es bueno que hayas vuelto, ¿Qué te ocurrió?" (_Scoll_)

"Se lo digo luego y ¿mi padre?" (_Fenrir_)

…_Una expresión de preocupación de dibujó en el rostro de Scoll…_

"Sígueme, pero…¿Quiénes son ellos?" (_Preguntó Scoll viendo a Tails y a R.A.M.P_)

"Uh… ellos son… amigos míos" (_Fenrir_)

"No importe, síganme" (_Scoll_)

**Estación espacial de Dorios 8, Enfermería:**

…_Cuando llegaron a la enfermería se espantaron, los que estaban enfermos tenían casi todo el cuerpo de color purpura y las marcas eran de un color purpura negrusco…_

"¡PAPÁ!" (_Dijo Fenrir en shock_)

"Esto no me gusta la enfermedad se ha expandido a todo su cuerpo y ha empeorado con el tiempo" (_R.A.M.__P_)

"¿Hay otros que estén enfermos?" (_Preguntó Tails a Scoll_)

"No no parece ser contagioso, pero han estado en esa condición por un buen rato" (_Scoll_)

"Tails , el suero" (_Fenrir_)

"R.A.M.P" (_Dijo_ _Tails luego R.A.M.P le entregó el frasco_)

"No sé qué efectos pueda tener, la enfermedad parece progresar más rápido en adultos que en jóvenes" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué es lo que planean hacer?" (_Scoll_)

"Les daremos algo que puede curarlos, ayúdenme a que lo beban" (_Tails_)

…_Fenrir y R.A.M.P levantaban a los enfermos y Tails les daba el suero. Despues de que todos bebieron, Tails y compañía salieron de la enfermería, cuando llegaron a la sala de descanso Scoll comenzó a interrogar a Tails y a R.A.M.P…_

**Estación espacial de Dorios 8, sala de descanso:**

"Díganme, ¿Cómo se toparon con Fenrir?" (_Scoll_)

"Mientras nosotros…" (_R.A.M.P comenzó a explicarle todo a Scoll_)

…_Tails y Fenrir estaban sentados junto a R.A.M.P pero Fenrir se veía muy decaído y triste…_

"¿Te sientes bien Fenrir?" (_Tails_)

"Como voy a sentirme bien cuando mi padre se muere" (_Fenrir_)

"Sé que las cosas se ven horribles y yo también tengo mis dudas pero no debes perder la esperanza" (_Susurró Tails a Fenrir tratando de animarlo_)

"Tails, tu droide me dijo como se encontraron con Fenrir. ¿No eres muy joven para viajar solo?" (_Scoll_)

"¿Y acaso no era Fenrir muy joven para salir solo a buscar ayuda?" (_Tails_)

"Hmmm, Touché" (_Scoll_)

…_En ese momento el técnico ardilla interrumpe…_

"Señor Scoll, venga rápido" (_Aridilla_)

**Estación espacial de Dorios 8, Enfermería:**

…_cuando llegaron se toparon con mucha gente en la enfermería…_

"Háganse a un lado, déjenos pasar" (_Scoll_)

…_Al entrar notaron que los enfermos estaban despiertos sobre sus camas, estaban algo mareados pero estaban curados…_

"Uther, gracias al cielo estas bien" (_Scoll_)

"Por lo pronto, siento como si me hubieran ocupado como colchón" (_Dijo Uther gruñendo por la incomodidad_)

…_Al ver a su padre sano, Fenrir hizo lo que cualquier hijo preocupado hubiera hecho_…

"¡PAPÁ!" (_Lloró Fenrir mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su padre_)

"¿Fenrir?" (_Uther_)

"Estas bien" (_Susurró Fenrir mientras su padre le devolvía el gesto_)

…_Al ver esto Tails sonrió levemente mientras salía en silencio seguido por R.A.M.P…_

"Jefe, ¿Ya nos vamos?" (_Preguntó R.A.M.P mientras seguía a Ta__i__ls por el pasillo_)

"Si ya ayudamos a Fenrir, es hora de irnos" (_Dijo Tails en un tono nostálgico mientras se dirigían a la bahía de acoplamiento_)

…_**Mientras…**_

"Scoll, debo agradecerte por vigilar la estación en mi convalecencia y por encontrarnos una cura" (_Uther_)

"Gracias Uther, pero me temo que el crédito de su recuperación no es para mí" (_Scoll_)

"Entonces, ¿Para quién?" (_Uther_)

"Yo sé para quien, lo conocí cuando estuve con en Cap…¿ Dónde está Tails? " (_Termino diciendo Fenrir confundido al ver que Tails no estaba_)

…_Scoll solo miró al pasillo como sabiendo a donde fue Tails…_

…_Tails y R.A.M.P habían llegado a la Bahia de acoplamiento y cuando iban a abordar el RB una voz los detuvo en seco…_

"¿No crees que es de mala educación irse sin avisar?" (_Scoll_)

"¡Señor Scoll!, ¿Qué hace aqui?" (_Tails_)

"Puedes llamarme solamente Scoll" (_Scoll_)

"¿Por qué ayudaste a Fenrir?" (_Scoll_)

"Bueno… no podía dejarlo solo a la mitad de la nada " (_Tails_)

"Y por eso te vas sin decir adiós, ¿No crees que el padre de Fenrir merece conocer a quien lo ayudó a él y a su hijo?"(_Scoll_)

"No lo ayudé para que me alabaran, el necesitaba de mi ayuda" (_Tails_)

"Eso es humildad, una cualidad muy escasa en nuestros días. Pero todos merecemos algo de reconocimiento de vez en cuando" (_Scoll_)

"Tal vez, pero tengo un largo camino que recorrer. Tenga quiero que conserve esto" (_Dijo Tails mientras le entregaba a Scoll lo que quedaba del suero_)

"Este es el suero que usaron, ¿Verdad?" (_Scoll_)

"Si se que no es mucho, pero quiero que lo tengan. Úsenlo si encuentran a otros con esa rara enfermedad" (_Tails_)

"Muy bien" (_Scoll_)

"¡Ah!, y dígale por favor a Fenrir que lamento irme in avisar" (_Tails_)

"Yo se lo diré" (_Dijo Scoll con una leve sonrisa_)

…_**Mientras el RB se alejaba de la estación espacial para entrar el Híper Espacio**_…

"Jefe, debimos quedarnos otro rato" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No era necesario, he aprendido por experiencia que la vanagloria no sirve de nada, la tienes por un momento y al otro no" (_Tails_)

"Bueno tiene razón en eso" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero sabes, no dejo de tener un raro y muy mal presentimiento con respecto a lo que acusa esa enfermedad" (_Tails_)


	9. Capitulo 2 - Acto Tercero

**Bien aqui está el siguente capitulo, se que este no es uno de mis mejores caps pero no todos pueden ser buenos acuerdense que soy principiante; ademas quería darle un descanso al pobre Tails; de cualquier forma leanlo y comenten (sin obsenidades porfa y criticas constructivas) por que por muy insignificante que pueda parecerle a algunos (no digo que a todos) este cap contiene elementos que serán usados en caps futuros; les prometó que el cap que viene y los demás tendran una mejor estructura**

* * *

**Sin más preambulo...**

Capitulo 2: Buscando Respuestas

Acto Tercero: El Planeta Verde

**En el Relámpago Blanco:**

"Bien muchachos al fin llegamos, el planeta verde (Green Gate Planet)"(_Dijo_ _Tails mientras la imagen de un planeta aparecía en la pantalla_)

"Jefe tal vez estemos aturdidos por el híper salto, pero ese planeta no tiene ni una pisca de verde" (_DN#4_)

…_el droide tenía razón, el planeta era gris y muerto…_

"No están aturdidos, esto es todo lo que queda de lo que alguna vez fue un mundo lleno de vida" (_Dijo Tails mientras se levantaba de su asiento_)

"¿Qué debemos hacer Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bueno… envíen las cámaras y busquen cualquier señal de vida y cualquier edificio intacto, aunque dudo que vayamos a encontrar a alguien vivo aquí" (_Tails_)

"Como ordene" (_DN#3_)

… _Y así las cámaras salieron mostrando todo lo que aun seguía en pie, Tails observaba fijamente todas las imágenes_…

"¿En qué piensa Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Buscando algo que recuerdo de mi meditación antes de salir de viaje" (_Tails_)

"¿Ya ha estado aquí antes Jefe?" (R.A.M.P)

"Infortunadamente si "(_Dijo Tails en un suspiro_)

…_Mientras las imágenes aparecían en la pantalla, hubo una que le llamó la atención…_

"¿HUH?, ¡Congela la imagen!" (_Tails_)

"Si, ese es el lugar. Fijen rumbo a las coordenadas de la cámara # 35" (_Dijo Tails antes de que el RB descendiera al planeta_)

…_Al llegar toda la tripulación del Relámpago Blanco Salió de la nave…_

**En la superficie del Planeta:**

"Este lugar se ve tan… muerto" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Registren todo el lugar, si encuentran algo avísenme. Iré con R.A.M.P y los droides de carga a revisar los alrededores" (_Dijo Tails antes de que su grupo fuera a explorar_)

…_Mientras el grupo de Tails caminaba entre las ruinas y los arboles petrificados eran observados por una figura que estaba oculta en las sombras…_

"Parece que el sueño de anoche se volvió realidad" (¿?)

"Jefe este lugar no me gusta…" (_Dijo R.A.M.P incomodado_)

"Sabes para ser un robot eres muy miedoso" (_Tails_)

"Si usted es tan valiente, ¿por qué sus colas están crispadas?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bueno… yo… este he he " (_Tails_)

…_Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos entre unos escombros cerca de ellos, R.A.M.P brincó del susto y Tails se crispó más…_

"¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"P-P-Provino de allá" (_Dijo Tails señalando a la dirección del ruido_)

…_El ruido se escuchó más cerca y más seguido, los droides y R.A.M.P prepararon sus armas, y cuando el ruido se hizo más fuerte, vieron salir a alguien de las ruinas…_

"Por favor, bajen sus armas. ¿En serio creen que alguien tan viejo como yo puede lastimarlos?" (¿?)

"Pero no…puede ser" (_Dijo Tails al ver al anciano_)

… _El anciano era un thorndrigan, pero sus ramas estaban secas y su aspecto era demacrado y marchito…_

"¡Un Seedrian!" (_Tails_)

"Parece que conoces a mi especie jovencito" (_Anciano Seedrian_)

"Pero ¿Cómo? Se supone que los Seedrians se extinguieron" (_Tails_)

"Esa es una muy larga y triste historia" (_anciano Seedrian_)

"Bueno no iré a ningún lado por el momento, ¿Le molestaría contármela?" (_Tails_)

"No veo por qué no" (_Anciano_)

"Venga con nosotros" (_Dijo Tails al anciano mientras se dirigían de regreso a la nave_)

…_Pero cuando el anciano comenzó a caminar, tropezó y cayó al suelo…_

"¡ Señor!, ¿Se encuentra bien?" (_Dijo Tails mientras ayudaba al anciano a levantarse_)

"Si es que…ya no soy lo que solía ser" (_Anciano_)

"El camino a la nave es largo; Atención Relámpago Blanco envíen una nave de carga necesito una nave de carga rápido" (_Dijo Tails por su comunicador_)

**Relámpago Blanco, enfermería:**

…_tras llegar, R.A.M.P Revisó la condición del Seedrian…_

"Aunque está en una muy avanzada edad, su salud es estable" (_Dijo_ _R.A.M.P viendo a la computadora de la enfermería_)

"Soy Tails, ¿Cuál es su nombre y por qué no lo vi en nuestra última estadía aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Soy Silenus, y la razón por la que no me viste seguramente fue porque estaba bajo tierra" (_Silenus_)

"¿Cómo es posible que usted sobreviviera tanto tiempo?" (_Tails_)

"Bueno no por nada me decían longevo" (_Silenus_)

"Bueno ¿le interesaría contarme más acerca de usted?" (_Tails_)

(**Nota del autor: Esta es la misma historia que Hertia/Earthia contó en el anime desde el punto de vista de Silenus, pueden saltarse lo que ya se saben y ver lo que no, de todas formas la necesitaba para anclar la historia de Silenus. Contiene elementos no mencionados en la serie de la página de sonic wikia**)

"Hace muchas lunas los Seedrians habitamos este mundo cuando nuestra cultura era muy joven, cuando los tiempos eran más simples y tranquilos. Siempre enfrentábamos conflictos y problemas, pero los logramos superar con mucho esfuerzo.

A diferencia de otras especies vegetales, los Seedrians al llegar a cierta edad o antes de morir experimentamos una transformación en árboles, es el vestigio de nuestros ancestros algo muy confuso para nosotros; pero una joven petali llamada Earthia creó un amuleto especial que bloqueaba esa transformación" (_Silenus_)

"Eso explica lo que ocurrió durante aquel momento"(_Pensó Tails recordando los momentos finales de Cosmo con una expresión consternada en su rostro_)

"Con el tiempo el progreso nos llevó a una era dorada de paz y prosperidad, pero sería por muy poco tiempo. Un enemigo que nunca mostró su rostro asoló nuestras fronteras y nos sumergió en una guerra; Un científico osado llamado Lucas en un intento por salvarnos llamó a todos los thorndrigans a levantarse en armas para defender nuestro hogar pero eso implicó profanar su naturaleza al transformarse a sí mismos en horribles bestias, pero solo consiguió llevar a muchos de los nuestros a la muerte" (_Silenus_)

"¿Fue por eso que se extinguieron?" (_Tails_)

"No…fue solo el principio. Las muertes causadas por las mutaciones eran más numerosas que las causadas por nuestros enemigos. Earthia quien fue hecha líder de nuestro mundo hace mucho tiempo estaba extremadamente preocupada dado que dichas mutaciones estaban acelerando nuestra extinción, pidió que esa práctica fuera detenida; eso desagradó a Lucas y a quienes lo seguían por que preferían quedarse a luchar, luego en un acto profano Lucas le quitó la fuerza a nuestro planeta para estabilizar sus experimentos. Esto devastó a Earthia y decidió huir con aquellos que no fueron corrompidos y dejar a los que renegaron de su naturaleza a merced de nuestros enemigos.

Muchos de los thorndrigans que no fueron sometidos a las mutaciones éramos ancianos, aunque también habían jóvenes con nosotros; sabíamos que Earthia hacia lo correcto y la apoyamos en todo lo que pudimos, ella nos pidió que la acompañáramos a ella y a las petali…" (_Silenus_)

"¿Entonces?" (_Tails_)

"Le dijimos no sabíamos que era lo correcto pero no podíamos abandonar a nuestros hijos, hermanos y padres que habían perdido su razón, ella tristemente respetó nuestra decisión y se marcho con las petali a buscar un nuevo hogar; Mientras ellas dejaban el planeta les deseamos lo mejor y nos quedamos a observar como nuestros hermanos eran consumidos por su propio orgullo, para evitar ser arrastrados con ellos nos ocultamos en el las entrañas de lo que quedaba de nuestro mundo y esperamos a que el caos terminara" (_Dijo Silenus en un tono muy triste_)

"¿Qué ocurrió con sus compañeros señor Silenus?" (_Tails_)

"Uno a uno los vi perecer con el paso del tiempo, hasta que solo quedé yo; hace dos noches cuando estaba dormido tuve una visión, una voz me dijo que alguien me visitaría y que pronto podría descansar" (_Silenus_)

…_en ese momento y antes de que Tails preguntara otra cosa un droide navegador aparece en la enfermería…_

"Jefe encontramos algo en una estructura no muy lejos de aquí" (_DN#5_)

"Iremos cuanto antes" (_Tails_)

"¿Les molesta que los acompañe?" (_Silenus_)

"No hay problema" (_Tails_)

… _Tails y compañía llegaron a una estructura muy antigua, pero a diferencia de las otras parecía que no había sido tocada o dañada…_

**Santuario Seedrian:**

"¿Qué es este lugar?" (_Tails_)

"No… es, el santuario seedrian. Creí que había sido destruido" (_Silenus_)

"¿El qué?" (_ R.A.M.P_)

"Un lugar erguido para honrar a aquellos que estuvieron antes que nosotros, escuchaba historias de este lugar de mis amigos siempre soñé con visitarlo, pero nunca podía como estaba hasta el otro lado del planeta…" (_Silenus_)

"¿Cómo fue que terminó en esta zona?" (_Tails_)

"Migración en masa" (_Tails_)

…_entonces silenus comenzó a tambalearse como si se fuera a desmayar…_

"¡Señor Silenus!" (_Dijo Tails sujetando a Silenus para que no se lastimara_)

"Creo que… mi hora se acerca. Tails ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?" (_Preguntó_ _Silenus respirando pesadamente_)

"¿Qué cosa?" (_Tails_)

"Ayúdame… a llegar… con mis hermanos" (_Silenus_)

…_entonces Tails y R.A.M.P subieron a Silenus a una nave de carga y lo llevaron a una cueva rodeada de arboles petrificados. Después con la ayuda de Tails, Silenus sacó algo envuelto en una pieza de tela…_

"¿Qué es lo que lleva allí?" (_Tails_)

"Este… es un amuleto…Seedrian, lo pedí a Earthia para…mi …hijo, pero el colapsó por la mutación antes…de que pudiera …darselo"(_Dijo silenus quien apenas podía respirar_)

"Es para evitar la etapa final, ¿Verdad?" (_Tails_)

"Si…quiero que…tu lo tengas" (_Dijo Silenus extendiendo su mano con un amuleto rojo con bordes dorados hacia Tails_)

"Pero, he yo…no puedo" (_Balbuceo Tails_)

"¡Por…favor, a mi ya no me servirá, si tú te lo llevas habrá un testigo de la existencia de mi gente!" (_Rogó Silenus_)

…_Entonces Tails tomó el amuleto…_

"Gracias, déjame en el suelo y retrocede" (_Silenus_)

…_Tails retrocedió y Silenus se quitó su amuleto este le explotó en la mano y el comenzó a transformarse en un árbol. Tails observó esto confundido, cuando la transformación se completó…_

"Gracias Joven Tails, por venir aquí ahora puedo descansar en paz" (_Voz de Silenus_)

…_Pero el arbos de Silenus era diferente a los otros, los demás estaban secos y petrificados pero el de él estaba frondoso y vivo…_

"Jefe debemos irnos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"De acuerdo" (Tails)

**Santuario Seedrian:**

…_Al regresar al santuario seedrian, uno de los droides de carga se acercó para reportarle la situación…_

"¿Cuál es el resultado de la búsqueda?" (_Tails_)

"Negativo Jefe, no hemos hallado nada útil. Todas las maquinas están destrozadas y solo hallamos esto" (_Dijo el droide de carga al entregarle una caja mediana con una cerradura rara de color café_)

"¿Qué hay aquí?" (_Tails_)

"No lo sabemos, no podemos abrirlo sin arriesgarnos a dañarlo" (_Droide de carga_)

"Nunca había visto una cerradura tan rara, ni siquiera tiene el hueco de la llave solo un pequeño cristal" (_Dijo Tails picando el cristal con el dedo_)

…_Al picar la cerradura el cristal comenzó a brillar y luego brillaron las líneas de la caja y unos símbolos extraños aparecieron. La luz cegó a Tails y a los droides, cuando esta cesó dentro de la caja se encontraba un libro de color negro, aparentemente con una cobertura de piedra, con marcas aun más raras con paginas negras y marcas y letras amarillas…_

"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Ni idea, Pero ahora estoy más confundido que antes. Espera… hay tres nombres aquí y parece que dice… Surion, En´daria,¿ Nespherus? , ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?" (_Tails_)

… _En ese instante los ojos de Tails brillaron confuerza y quedó en transe, en su mente aparecieron dos imágenes extrañas parecían las siluetas de 2 objetos y después de eso, todo se oscureció…_

**Relámpago blanco, Habitación de Tails:**

_...Talis estaba despertando en su habitación con una venda en la cabeza… _

"AWWCH, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?" (_Dijo Tails sentándose en la cama_)

"Jefe despertó al fin, ¿Se encuentra bien?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P entrando a su habitación_)

"Si, AU, ¿Qué me ocurrió?" (_Dijo Tails gruñendo de dolor y frotándose la frente_)

"Se desmayó se golpeó contra el suelo, pero el libro amortiguo su caida" (_Dijo R.A.M.P colocando el libro en su cama_)

…_Tails solo observó el libro fijamente…_

"¿Qué pasó con los demás?" (_Tails_)

"Después de su… Tortazo, todos los droides y las cámaras regresaron a la nave, un droide de carga lo trajo aquí" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Creo que ese golpe me causó una contusión" (_Dijo Tails tocando la venda de su cabeza_)

"Duerma por un rato Jefe" (_Dijo R.A.M.P antes de salir de la habitación_)

…_Tails puso el libro en una mesita de noche junto a su cama y se desplomó sobre su almohada…_

**En el puente:**

…_El par de droides descerebrados aun seguían con problemas desde su encuentro con Fenrir, y estaban jugando a las traes en el puente de la nave, R.A.M.P los detuvo y los estaba amenazando…_

"¡¿Tienen un circuito flojo o que les pasa?! .Mientras el jefe esté ausente YO doy las ordenes y si él no los reprograma yo voy a desmantelarlos"_ (R.A.M.P)_

"No creo que sea conveniente R.A.M.P" (_Tails_)

…_cuando voltearon vieron a Tails salir del ascensor del puente…_

"Recuerda que si un droide se daña tendremos que repararlo y hay que hacerlo solo si es necesario" (_Tails_)

"Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si un poco golpeado pero estoy bien" (_Tails_)

"Esperamos ordenes Jefe" (_DN#5_)

"No creo que haiga algo que nos sirva aquí, enciendan los motores nos largamos de aquí" (_Tails_)

…_Y dicho eso el RB dejó el planeta verde o lo que queda de él…_

**Relámpago Blanco, Fuera del planeta Verde:**

"Jefe , ¿Ahora a dónde nos dirigimos?" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails no dijo nada, una expresión de duda se dibujó en su rostro…_

"¿Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"La verdad ya no se a donde ir" (_Dijo_ _Tails algo triste_)

"¿A qué se refiere con que no sabe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Inicié este viaje creyendo que al llegar al planeta verde encontraría las repuestas que necesitaba, pero solo encontré mil preguntas más" (_Tails_)

"Bueno… ¿Y si nos vamos de paseo?" (_DN#4_)

"Explícate" (_Tails_)

"Bueno en casa no dijo cuándo iba a regresar, ¿Por qué no vamos a explorar este sector hasta que se le despeje la mente?" (_DN#4_)

"Tiene razón jefe, relajarse sería bueno para usted. Busquemos algún planeta con una bonita playa para pasar el rato, y digo usted porque nosotros no podemos entrar al agua" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tal vez tengas razón R.A.M.P, diles a los droides que busquen una zona tranquila por este cuadrante" (_Tails_)

…_Y así la nave cambió de rumbo y Tails dejó el puente para dirigirse al invernadero. Al entrar sacó el amuleto que le dio Silenus y lo colocó a la par del rosal y se fue; las ramas que antes estaban desnudas, ahora estaban cubiertas por pequeños retoños y capullos. En ese momento uno de ellos el capullo más grande que estaba se abrió mientras que al mismo tiempo durante un breve momento el amuleto brilló con una tenue luz roja…_

* * *

**Nota del autor: Si notan algunas incoherencias de escritura es por que parece que algunas letras desparecen cuando subo los caps... BYE XD**_  
_


	10. Capitulo 3 - Acto Primero

**Bien, aqui estoy de nuevo. Lamento el retraso pero estaba enfermo del estomago y para empeorar las cosas comenzaron mis clases; Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero espero que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, este marca el principo de la parte sobrenatural y espiritual y lo que sea que se relacione con ese tema... de este fict. Contiene una historia de mi creación; solo les digo que ahora escribiré un poco más tardado pero les aseguro que más de en algun momento, volveré de nuevo; PD ; si notan incoerencias de escritura es por que algunas letras desaparecen cuando subo el doc ...**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Lazos del destino, Tomo de Sur´ion

Acto Primero: Los Marginados

_En Mobius Prime, en la isla del ángel para ser exactos, Sonic y Knucles discutían sobre la partida de Tails…_

"¡QUIERES DECIR QUE TAILS SE FUE DESDE HACE 6 MESES!" (_Knucles_)

"Sip" (_Respondió Sonic despreocupadamente_)

"Y ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?" (_Dijo Knucles confundido_)

"Porque pasas demasiado tiempo en esta isla, Debes salir más seguido" (_Sonic_)

"Tú sabes que mi labor es proteger la esmeralda madre de cualquiera que trate de robarla" (_Knucles_)

"Pero Egg-Man no ha mostrado su fea cara por estos lados en un buen rato" (_Sonic_)

"Tienes razón, aunque es sospechoso que no haya causado problemas todavía" (_Knucles_)

"Si, debe de estar tramando algo grande" (_Sonic_)

**En la Base de Egg-Man:**

"¿Qué has encontrado hasta ahora Bokun?" (_Dijo Egg-Man a Bokun atraves de un transmisor_)

"Nada doctor, no está por ningún lado" (_Bokun_)

"¡Pues sigue buscando tonto!" (_Egg-Man_)

"¿Por qué insiste en buscarlo doctor?" (_Decoe_)

"Porque ese zorro tarado tiene una esmeralda con él, necesito las 7 y parece como si a Tails se lo hubiera tragado la tierra" (_Egg-Man_)

"No creo que él pueda causarle problemas, ¿Oh si doctor?" (_Bocoe_)

"Puede ser; pero he aprendido a no subestimar a mis enemigos. Aunque con un elemento menos en su equipo será más fácil deshacernos de ese molesto erizo, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO, HOO!" (_Egg-Man_)

**Relámpago Blanco, en algún lugar de la Galaxia (No me pregunten donde):**

…_Tails estaba en el laboratorio analizando las extrañas marcas y letras del libro que encontraron…_

"Este libro contiene un dialecto que nunca había visto antes, no está en la base de datos" (_Pensó Tails Mientras ojeaba las páginas del libro_)

…_R.A.M.P entra al laboratorio…_

"Jefe la reconfiguración del escudo las agujas y el sistema de camuflaje esta….¿Está viendo ese libro de nuevo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si y aun no he podido hacer nada, e intentado con todos los posibles dialectos y aparte de esos nombres raros no he podido traducir nada más" (_Dijo Tails frustrado_)

"Pero vinimos a esta zona para que se relaje no para que se rompa la cabeza tratando de descifrar unos garabatos de hace quien sabe cuántos años" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Tails colocó el libro de vuelta en su caja y se frotó los parpados con sus dedos…_

"Creo que te seguiré la corriente, vamos al puente"(_Tails_)

…_Y ambos se dirigieron al puente, mientras conversaban…_

"¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo cuando entraste en el laboratorio?" (_Tails_)

"Que los ajustes que solicitó ya fueron hechos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿La configuración del escudo?" (_Tails_)

"Ya fue reforzado y el escudo laser fue instalado como 2da línea de defensa" (_ .P_)

"¿Las agujas de caraga?" (_Tails_)

"La adaptación fue completada, podremos usar el truco del escudo sin arriesgarnos a explotar" (_Bromeó R.A.M.P_)

"¿El camuflaje?" (_Tails_)

"El nuevo sistema fue incorporado al Relámpago Blanco y a las otras naves, tardamos un poco en instalarlo pero todo está en su lugar" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Y cuando entraron en el puente…_

**En el puente del RB:**

"Bien solo falta probar el sistema, pero en don…" (_Tails_)

…_Tails y R.A.M.P observaron que todos los droides del puente estaban formando un circulo y…_

"PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA" (_droides_)

"¡¿QUÉ DEMO…?! , ¡R.A.M.P!, ¿Sabias de esto?" (_Tails_)

"Créame jefe, yo tampoco sabía de esto" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Se supone que estarías al tanto de esos 2 locos!" (_Tails_)

"Pero usted me dijo que dirigiera los trabajos en la nave, ¿Recuerda?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Oh!, como sea. Le pondré un alto a esto" (_Dijo Tails antes de acercarse a los droides en silencio_)

…_Dentro del círculo el par de droides lunáticos peleaban amenazándose mutuamente…_

**Nota del autor: Si sé que esto es repetitivo pero necesito llenar los espacios con algo**

"¡Dame lo mejor que tengas, cerebro de tuerca!" (_DN#1_)

"¡Cuida lo que dices, cubeta oxidada!" (_DN#2_)

"¡BUENO, SE ACABÓ EL ROUND!" (_Dijo Tails mientras aparecía dentro del circulo_)

"¡El Jefe!" (_Dijeron los droides al ver a Tails mientras los otros 2 se desplomaron al suelo_)

"Jefe, patroncito, nosotros s-s-solo estábamos…" (_DN#2_)

"Desobedeciéndome, les dije que no tengo tiempo para reprogramarlos; ¡O dejan de pelear o los arrojaré al agujero negro más cercano Entendieron!" (_Tails_)

… _Todos los droides se quedaron en silencio…_

"Muy bien, se acabó la función, vuelvan a sus asientos" (_Dijo Tails mientras palmeaba con sus manos)_

"En cuanto a ustedes dos…" (_Dijo Tails mientras miraba a los 2 droides con una mirada de enojada y exhausta)_

"Jefe nos acercamos a otro sistema estelar, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?" (_DN#3_)

"Busca el planeta más tranquilo y poblado donde podamos probar el camuflaje sin problemas" (_Tails_)

…_Una vez en el planeta, Tails y compañía salieron de la nave con el X-Tornado…_

**Planeta Demárther , en medio del bosque:**

"¿Qué tiene en mente Jefe?" (_DN#1_)

"Las cámaras mostraron numerosos asentamientos y hay uno no muy lejos de nuestra posición, usaremos el X-Tornado para pasar inadvertidos" (_Tails_)

"¿No cree que aunque no lo vean, notarán el ruido del motor?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Lo se pero ajusté los motores para que no hicieran ruido como parte del camuflaje y además no vamos a pasar sobre ellos" (_Dijo Tails con una sonrisa dentuda mientras presionaba un botón en el panel de control_)

…_En ese momento el X-Tornado comenzó a transformarse, sus impulsores y toda su estructura se acoplaron hasta tomar la forma de un vehículo terrestre…_

"No esta mal pero, no tiene ruedas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No las necesita" (_Dijo Tails mientras el X-Tornado comenzaba a flotar_)

"Le instalé un sistema de flotación magnético que le permite al X-Tonado moverse en tierra sin hacer el menor ruido, no notarán que estamos allí. ¡En marcha!" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras el X-Tornado se alejaba del RB y se desvanecía_)

…_El planeta era agreste y boscoso, los pueblos y ciudades estaban ubicados en zonas abiertas y valles como en Escocia, pero también había zonas desérticas. El X-Tornado viajó entre los pueblos nadie lo notó, y aunque causaron un par de sustos a los pobladores no hubo más agravios… _

"Bueno el camuflaje funciona, lo único malo fue cuando casi chocamos contra esa carreta" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Yo no tuve la culpa, la anciana salió de la nada" (_Tails_)

"Pues yo digo que regresemos antes de que en verdad atropellemos a alguien" (_Sugirio el DN#2_)

"Tienen razón, ya causamos suficientes problemas" (_Dijo Tails mientras fijaba el curso de regreso al RB_)

…_Mientras regresaban al RB…_

"¿Sabes R.A.M.P?, este lugar me recuerda mucho a Mobius" (_Dijo Tails con nostalgia_)

"¿Extraña su hogar Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Un poco" (_Tails_)

…_en ese momento escucharon una voz entre los arboles, el X-Tornado se detuvo…_

"¡Auxilio!" (¿?)

"Parece la voz de una niña" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Será mejor ir a ver" (_Tails_)

…_en efecto, una niña, una ratoncita para ser exactos que vestía harapos estaba huyendo con una bolsa entre sus manos, alguien en un vehículo motorizado… _

"¡HA, HA, sigue corriendo de nada te servirá!" (_Perseguidor_)

…_el perseguidor acorraló a la niña al llegar a la base de un acantilado…_

"¡¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?!" (_Lloró la niña_)

"Porque ustedes nos pertenecen" (_Dijo el perseguidor mientras le apuntaba con un arma_)

"¿Y por que no te metes con alguien que pueda defenderse?" (¿?)

…_Ambos la niña y el perseguidor voltearon hacia el lado opuesto del acantilado y vieron aparecer al X-Tornado en modo terrestre frente a ellos…_

"¡¿Qué demo…?!" (_Perseguidor_)

…_Y antes de que el pudiera decir algo más el X-Tornado disparó una descarga laser e hizo que el vehículo del perseguidor explotara mientras que este se caía… _

"Te daré 5 segundos para que te vayas 5, 4, 3…" (_Dijo la voz dentro del X-Tornado mientras le apuntaba al perseguidor con sus cañones)_

…_El perseguidor solo salió de allí gritando; EL X-Tornado se acercó a la niña que aterrada lo veía y cuando se detuvo se abrió la ventana y Tails salió de allí y se acercó a ella…_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" (_Tails_)

…_La niña no dijo nada, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas mientras corrió a abrazar a Tails, quien confundido solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda; Tails y compañía se sentaron junto a ella a la sombra de un arbol…_

"Gracias por ayudarme" (_Dijo la niña timidamente_)

"NI lo menciones, ¿Cómo te llamas?" (_Tails_)

"Víca" (_Vica_)

"Yo soy Tails" (_Tails_)

"¿Tails?, es un nombre muy bonito" (_Dijo Vica con una sonrisa_)

"Uh, he he, Gracias. Dime ¿Dime por que te perseguía ese sujeto?" (_Tails_)

"Por esto" (_Dijo Vica mientras habría la bolsa , dentro habían muchas plantas y semillas extrañas_)

"¿Qué son?" (_Dijo Tails señalando la bolsa_)

"Son medicinales, las llevaba a casa cuando ese loco me atacó. ¡ES CIERTO!, debo llevarle esto a casa rápido" (_Dijo _ _Vica levantándose rápidamente_)

"Puedo llevarte si quieres" (_Dijo Tails con modestia_)

"¿En serio?, gracias" (_Dijo Vica mientras subía al X-Tornado con Tails y los droides_)

"¡Qué bonito vehículo!" (_Dijo Vica mientras veía el tablero de mando, sentada en el regazo de Tails_)

"Solo quédate quieta mientras conduzco, solo dime… ¿A dónde queda tu ciudad?" (_Tails_)

**Planeta Demárther , Ciudad de Shírdem al sur del RB:**

"Vica ¿Dónde estás?. No debpi dejarla ir sola" (_Dijo un ratón de color gris_)

"¡AQUÍ VIENEN!" (_Gritó alguien mientras todos los habitantes corrían de un lado para otro en pánico_)

"¡Oh no!, ¿Qué querrán ahora esos desgraciados?" (_Dijo el ratón gris mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la ciudad_)

…_Todos los que estaban el la entrada vieron una nube de polvo acercarse, cuando la nube se detuvo1ro no vieron nada y después el X-Tornado apareció frente a ellos y al abrirse la ventana…_

"¡Hermano!" (_Dijo Vica mientras saludaba sobre un ala del X-Tornado_)

"¡Hermana!" (_Dijo el ratón gris con alivio mientras corría hacia su hermana_)

…_Todos se acercaron para ver que Vica estaba a salvo; Los habitantes de shírdem eran una gran variedad de animales silvestres no solo ratones también linces, puercoespines y demás…_

"¿Qué paso y qué es esta cosa?" (_Ratón Gris_)

"Me estaban persiguiendo, pero alguien me ayudó" (_Vica_)

"¿Quién?" (_Ratón Gris_)

…_En ese momento Tails se para dentro de la cabina y junto a los droides bajaron del X-Tornado y luego ayudaron a bajar a Vica…_

"¿Quién es el?" (_Dijo el ratón gris señalando a Tails_)

"Es Tails, quien me ayudó" (_Dijo Vica mientras Tails saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa_)

…_El ratón solo observó a Tails con una expresión inconforme, dudosa y desconfiada…_

"Bien Tails gracias por traer a mi hermana de regreso, ¡ahora vete de aquí!" (_Ratón Gris_)

…_Vica y Tails solo lo observaron confundidos… _

"Pero, hermano…" (_Vica_)

…_En ese momento escuchan una voz…_

"Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestro invitado" (¿?)

…_Cuando todos voltearon vieron al patriarca de la Ciudad, un ratón de color Gris pálido con una enorme barba blanca…_

"¡Abuelo!" (_Vica/Ratón Gris_)

"¿Abuelo?" (_Tails_)

"Austin, ¿no crees que es descortes hablarle así a quien trajo devuelta a tu hermana en una sola pieza?"

"Abuelo yo…" (Austin)

…_En ese momento el patriarca comenzó a sentirse mal y sus nietos y ciudadnos lo llevaron a su casa…_

…**más tarde…**

"Pueden verlo pero no lo rayen ¿OK?" (_Dijo el _ _DN#2 a los ciudadanos que se acercaban a ver el X-Tornado que estaba fuera de la casa del patriarca_)

…_Tails era recibido por el patriarca en su casa…_

"Espero no haber hecho algo indebido señor" (_Tails_)

"No te preocupes al contrario, hicistes lo correcto las hierbas medicinales que mi nieta traia eran para mi" (_Patriarca_)

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" (_Tails_)

"Soy Criasor, gracias por ayudar a mi nieta" (_Criastor_)

"Señor Criastor, ¿por qué el hermano de Vica dijo que me fuera hice o dije algo malo?" (_Tails_)

"No es que en esta ciudad han ocurrido muchas cosas" (_Criastor_)

"¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?" (_Tails_)

"No es una bonita historia pero…si; Nosotros hemos vivido aquí desde que puedo recordar, siempre estábamos en comunión con la naturaleza y nutriéndonos sin abusar de ella. Siempre vivimos pacíficamente con nuestras ciudades vecinas, pero la paz es algo muy frágil a veces" (_Criastor_)

"¿Qué le pasó a la ciudad?" (_Tails_)

"Hace dos años nuestra ciudad era el centro del conocimiento y la tecnología de esta región, en ese entonces la ciudad se veía muy diferente a como está ahora. Nuestra reputación era muy conocida por todos. Desafortunadamente también la conocían los FangBlood" (_Criastor_)

"¿FangBlood?" (_Tails_)

"Son una tribu de feroces guerreros, su territorio abarca casi todas las zonas desérticas de este lado de la región; No son muy inteligentes pero lo que les falta de cerebro lo compensan con fuerza; ellos se llevaron a todos nuestros sabios y técnicos para que fueran sus esclavos y para que pudieran expandirse más allá del desierto; dejaron muchas de nuestras ciudades en ruinas, nos despojaron de todo , nos hicieron olvidar nuestros días de gloria y ellos fueron los que se llevaron a los padres de Vica y Austin" (_Terminó diciendo Criastor en un tono_)

"Yo… no tenia idea" (_Tails_)

"Los padres de mis nietos fueron los primeros en sus ramos: su padre Tharabin era un prominente técnico y científico y su madre Nibiru era una gran botánica y naturista, ellos eran los lideres de nuestra ciudad y cuando los FangBlood comenzaron a llevarse a la gente ellos fueron los 1ros en oponérseles " (_Criastor_)

"Pero si eran tan inteligentes, ¿Cómo es posible que los derrotaran unos cabezas de bloque?" (_Tails_)

"Nosotros nunca quisimos usar nuestros conocimientos para crear armas, pero desde que los FangBlood comenzaron a atacar Tharabin y Nibiru comenzaron a reunir personas para enfrentarlos y crearon armas usando plantas venenosas" (_Criastor_)

"¡¿Los matáron?!" (_Tails_)

"No solo los paralizaban, de esa forma capturamos a muchos de ellos; Por desgracia los FangBlood se dieron cuenta de nuestras trampas y decidieron atacarnos, llegaron a media noche y amenazaron con asesinar a nuestros hijos si no les entregábamos todo. Les dimos lo que teníamos pero no se conformaron con eso, también se llevaron a Nibiru… y a mi...hijo" (_Terminó diciendo Criastor mientras una lagrima cayó de su rostro_)

"Lo…lamento mucho…señor" (_Tails_)

"Vica tenia 3 años en ese entonces así que no recuerda nada, pero Austin observó impotente como se llevaban a sus padres; por eso no confía mucho en los extraños desde los 7 años. Antes que tu llegaras hubieron muchos que se detenían aquí, pero solo dejaron falsas promesas de ayuda" (_Criastor_)

"¿No han intentado pedir ayuda?" (_Tails_)

"Si, hay muchas ciudades en la región aledaña que se enteraron de los ataques de los FangBlood y cuando supieron de la caída de Shírdem comenzaron a reforzar sus defensas y han logrado estar a salvo; hemos tratado de enviar mensajeros pero siempre los descubren y nunca los hemos visto de nuevo. Esos desgraciados M%$#"%%# se han vuelto listos con el tiempo" (_Criastor_)

…_Tails solo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos…_

"Oh … lamento haber dicho esa obscenidad frente a ti" (_Dijo Criastor avergonzado_)

"No se disculpe es comprensible, a demás he oído peores cosas durante los periodos de guerra allá en casa" (_Tails_)

"De cualquier forma gracias por traer a mi nieta a casa" (_Criastor_)

"De nada, y ¿Cómo han logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo ?" (_Tails_)

"Hemos sobrevivido gracias a las viejas costumbres la agricultura, la caza, la pesca claro sin abusar de la naturaleza, no es la gran vida pero estamos cómodos con eso" (_Criastor_)

…_En ese momento Vica entra a la sala…_

"¿Estás bien abuelo?" (_Vica_)

"Si Vica, gracias. Por cierto ¿por qué no llevas a Tails a dar un paseo por la ciudad?" (_Criastor_)

"¡SI!, vamos Tails" (_Dijo Vica mientras halaba del brazo _)

"¡Oye Vica…espera!" (_Dijo Tails mientras Vica lo llevaba afuera, Criastor fue con ellos_)

…_Al salir de la casa Tailsobservó que una horda de niños estaban jugando cerca del X-Tornado; R.A.M.P y los droides no sabían que hacer estaban rodeados…_

"¿Qué les pasó ?" (_Dijo Tails con una ceja levantada y con una mueca en su rostro tratando de no explotar de la risa_)

"¡Jefe , salieron de la nada!" (_DN#1_)

"¡Llegaron en manada y no pudimos hacer nada!" (_DN#2_)

"¡Están sobre todo el avión y… sobre mi, OIGAN NO TOQUEN EL TABLERO!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P retirando a uno de los niños de encima de el_)

"He, esta generación de niños es de antes de que los FangBlood invadieran, a si que no conocen nada de tecnología y parece que tu avión les gusta" (_Dijo Criastor con una mueca graciosa_)

"Si supongo, R.A.M.P que no dañen nada mientras regreso" (_Tails_)

"¡¿Qué, nos dejará aquí?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Son solo niños, no creo que les hagan daño. Solo no dejen que entren a la cabina" (_Tails_)

"¡Jeeeeeeeeefeeeeee!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P mientras veía a Tails alejarse_)

…_Vica llevó a Tails a conocer los alrededores de la ciudad y a pesar de su situación , se sentía que era un lugar muy vivo;Tails y Vica se detuvieron frente a una tienda de verduras y frutas…_

"Ten pruébala" (_Dijo Vica mientras le daba a Tails una fruta parecía a una uva_)

…_Tails comió la fruta y su boca se frunció mientras parecía ahogarse y hacia muecas…_

"¡AH!, lo siento esa no estaba madura" (_Vica_)

…_Después se detuvieron frente a una pescadería…_

"¿Qué son estas… cosas?" (_Preguntó Tails dudosamente mientras picaba con su dedo una tira de carne que colgaba frente a el_)

"Anguila de rio, recién pescada" (_Vendedor_)

…_Entonces el vendedor puso una anguila viva en la mesa y le dejo caer el hacha, lo que hizo que la cara de Tails se volviera azul del miedo… _

"¿Y te vas a quedar parado con cara de idiota o la vas a probar?" (_Vendedor_)

"Creo que yo…paso" (_Dijo Tails mientras aun con miedo seguía a Vica_)

…_Y así fue de lugar en lugar, donde quiera que iba Tails siempre pasaba y veía algo feo:_

_-En la herrería le chamuscaron una de sus colas por error._

_-En la carpintería le aventaron un pedazo de madera que le dio en la frente._

_-Y 2 personas se estaban peleando en la calle, cuando pasó por allí con Vica uno de ellos le dio un golpe que le dejó morado el ojo y lo noqueó._

_Al final decidieron regresar a casa del abuelo de Vica…_

"Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, quería mostrarte lo bonito de la ciudad, pero solo terminaste con golpes, quemaduras y moretones" (_Dijo Vica muy decepcionada_)

"No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, en realidad tu ciudad es muy pintoresca" (_Dijo Tails con un ojo morado, una cola chamuscada y su cabeza vendada_)

…_Cuando llegaron vieron que R.A.M.P y compañía estaban como desconectados mientras yacían en el suelo junto al X-Tornado…_

"R.A.M.P, ¿Qué les pasó?" (_Tails_)

"Jefe fue…horrible, HORRIIBLEE. Habían tantos niños que no podíamos ni movernos, llegaron más y nos enterraron a los tres" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en un tono exhausto_)

"Afortunadamente sus padres vinieron y se los llevaron cuando era casi de tarde" (_DN#2_)

"Quedamos tan descargados que no tuvimos más opción que desplomarnos aquí" (_DN#1_)

"Bueno al menos el X-Tornado está intacto" (_Tails_)

"¡¿Y QUÉ CON NOSOTROS?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No me digas que u grupo de niños fue demasiado para ustedes" (_Dijo Tails con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa_)

…_y con un pesado suspiro Tails sacó 3 enchufes enormes del X-Tornado y los conectó a los droides y a R.A.M.P para que recibieran algo de carga, luego el y Vica entraron en la casa del abuelo…_

"Veo que te fue muy mal Tails" (_Criastor_)

"Si algo así" (_Dijo Tails exhausto_)

"Abuelo, ¿No has visto a mi hermano?" (_Vica_)

"No, no lo he visto desde que ustedes se fueron" (_Criastor_)

…_En ese momento Austin entra en la casa…_

"¡Hermano!" (_Vica_)

"¡TU, Toma tu vehículo y a tus hojalatas y deja esta ciudad, déjanos solos!" (_Gritó Austin a Tails muy enojado_)

"¡AUSTIN!, no seas tan grosero. Tails es un buen chico" (_Criastor_)

"Solo nos traerá problemas, no debe estar aquí" (_Austin_)

"¡Hermano no digas eso!" (_Vica_)

"¡Tu hermana tiene razón; De no ser por Tails VICA ESTARÍA MUERTA!" (_Criastor_)

"¡ESPEREN!" (_Gritó Tails llamando la atención de los presentes_)

"No se que problemas dice Austin que puedo causar, pero no voy a quedarme y averiguarlo. Gracias por su hospitalidad pero ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y debo continuar mi camino" (_Dijo Tails mientras se iba sin nada más que decir_)

"¡Tails espera!" (_Dijo Vica mientras seguía a Tails_)

"Eso no es lo que te he enseñado, tu piensas que todos los extranjeros son malos; ¿Qué crees que pensarían tus padres de ti ,si te vieran actuar como lo hiciste?"(_Criastor_)

"Abuelo solo intento proteger a Vica, tu y ella son todo lo que me queda" (_Austin_)

"Entiendo como te sientes, pero debes entender que a veces debemos aceptar la ayuda de quien nos la ofrece sin pedir nada" (_Criastor_)

**Fuera de la casa:**

"Tails no te vayas" (_Dijo Vica mientras sostenía a Tails del brazo_)

"Vica, quisiera quedarme otro rato pero obviamente no le agrado a tu hermano y no quiero ser una molestia" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces se escuchó a alguien gritar…_

"¡AQUÍ VIENEN, ESTA VEZ ES VERDAD, AQUÍ VIENEN!" (¿?)

"¿Qué demonios ocurre?" (_Tails_)

…_Criastor y Austin salieron de la casa al oír al gritón… _

"¿Qué pasa?" (_Preguntó Criastor a Tails_)

"No lo sé" (_Tails_)

…_En ese momento R.A.M.P y los droides se levantaron del suelo, su recarga fue completada…_

"Ah necesitaba eso, ¿eh? ¿Por qué corren?" (_R.A.M.P_)

""…_La gente se escondía y corría con expresiones de preocupación y miedo se veían en sus rostros, entonces en el X-Tornado R.A.M.P escucha una alarma…_

"¿Hay alguien allí?" (_Se escuchó la voz de uno de los droides en el radio comunicador_)

"Aquí R.A.M.P, ¿Qué pasa?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Mientras tratábamos de ubicarlos detectamos numerosas unidades que se dirigen hacia su ubicación" (_Droide_)

"¡¿Qué?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Jefe, JEFE!" (_Gritó _ _R.A.M.P a Tails mientras corría hacia el_)

"¿Ya te recargaste?" (_Tails_)

"Recibí un llamado del Relámpago blanco un gran numero de unidades hostiles se dirige hacia aquí" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Estás seguro?!" (_Dijo Tails confundido_)

"¡Si! he incluso pude confirmarlo con el radar del X Tornado" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Los…FangBlood" (_Dijo Austin en un tono preocupado_)

"Tails debes irte ahora, si te encuentran no se lo que puedan hacerte" (_Advirtió Criastor_)

"Nosotros lideraremos con ellos, vete ya" (_Austin_)

…_Y con eso Austin y Criastor se dirigieron a la entrada norte de la ciudad mientras Tails y compañía regresaban al X-Tornado…_

"Jefe debemos irnos de aquí" (_Susurró R.A.M.P_)

"No podemos irnos aun, activa el camuflaje y dirígete a la puerta norte" (_Dijo Tails mientras el X-Tornado se desvanecía_)

**Ciudad de Shírdem, puerta norte:**

…_En la entrada de la ciudad todos observaban numerosos vehículos acercarse, el temor y la incertidumbre eran notorios; Los FangBlood llegaron a la ciudad, un grupo de bestias mal encaradas coyotes, hienas, comadrejas y otros depredadores peligrosos. Uno de ellos el que había perseguido a Vica, bajó de su vehículo, tenia el aspecto de una hiena muy delgada y desaliñada… _

"¡¿Dónde está el anciano?!" (¿?)

"¿Qué quieren ahora?" (_Dijo Criastor mientras salía de entre la multitud , mientras Austin y Vica se quedaban ocultos_)

"Soy Trybor vengo buscando a tu nieta" (_Trybor_)

"¿Qué quieres con Vica?" (_Preguntó atemorizado Criastor al oír el nombre de su nieta_)

…_Tails y compañía observaban desde arriba de una casa escondidos por el camuflaje…_

"Ese es el loco que perseguía a la niña Jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si, no sabía que fuera tan feo" (_Dijo Tails arrugando la cara_)

"Tu nieta se negó a entregarme las hierbas que llevaba, además se que le están dando refugio a un extraño, el y su vehículo me atacaron y he detectado que su olor llega hasta aquí" (_Trybor_)

"¡Ustedes no pueden quitarnos nada que no sea parte del tributo y el extraño del que hablan se marchó hace mucho!" (_Criastor_)

"¡MIENTES!" (Trybor)

…_**Mientras Criastor discutía con Trybor…**_

"_R.A.M.P tenemos que hacer algo" (Susurró Tails)_

"_Pero solo empeoraremos las cosas" (R.A.M.P)_

"_Ya lo hicimos, nos buscan a nosotros y ellos sufrirán por nuestra culpa si nos quedamos sin hacer nada. Contacta al RB" (Tails)_

"¡Ya les dije que extraño no esta aquí!" (_Criastor_)

"Para ser un anciano eres muy respondón" (_Dijo Trybor mientras tumbaba a Criastor de un golpe_)

"¡Abuelo!" (_Gritaron Vica y Austin mientras corrían hacia su abuelo_)

"Y tu, tenemos una cuenta pendiente" (_Dijo Trybor mientras halaba a Vica del brazo_)

"¡Déjala!" (_Austin_)

"Dispárame si quieres pero por favor, deja a mis nietos en paz" (_Rogó Criastor_)

"Cállate" (_Gritó Trybor mientras colocaba su pie sobre Criastor_)

"¡QUE ESTO LES SIRVA DE EJEMPLO!" (Dijo Trybor mientras le apuntaba a Criastor con un arma)

…_La escena era salía de una película de suspenso, todos miraban impotentes lo que le iban a hacer a su patriarca y cuando Trybor estaba a punto de disparar, una descarga de energía salió de la nada y golpeo a Trybor tumbándolo y destruyendo su arma, Vica corrió hacia su abuelo…_

"¡¿Quién rayos…?!" (T_rybor_)

…_Después una lluvia de descargas laser cayó sobre los FangBlood y sumergidos en el pánico huyeron hacia el desierto…_

"¡Vuelvan cobardes!" (_Gritó Trybor mientras veía a sus compañeros huir_)

…_En es momento el X-Tornado en modo de batalla apareció flotando amenazantemente sobre Criastor y compañía, sujetó a Trybor con un brazo mientras la cabina se abría mostrando a Tails…_

"Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, ¿Porqué no se meten con alguien que pueda defenderse?" (_Dijo Tails con una mueca burlona_)

"¡¿TU?!, pero eres solo un niño" (_Dijo Trybor confundido_)

"Y ustedes son una bola de parásitos oportunistas, Será mejor que te vayas de lo contrario te apretaré hasta sacarte el relleno" (_Dijo Tails mientras el X-Tornado arrojaba a Trybor a fuera de la ciudad_)

"Pagarán caro este atrevimiento, toda esta aldea arderá y tu serás el primero en morir" (_Dijo Trybor a Tails antes de salir en su vehículo_)

…_Pasada la conmoción el X-Tornado aterrizó frente a Criastor y todos se acercaron. Tails salió y ayudó a Criastor a levantarse…_

"Gracias por ayudarnos" (_Dijo Criastor, pero es interrumpido por Austin_)

"¡¿AYUDARNOS, CÓMO QUE AYUDARNOS?!, solo empeoró las cosas; por tu culpa ahora todos los FangBlood vendrán a hacernos añicos" (_Dijo Austin a Tails_)

"¡AUSTIN YA CALLATE!" (_Gritó Vica con cólera_)

"Vica…" (_Dijo Austin desconcertado_)

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo?! , de no ser por Tails el abuelo estaría… es, estaría" (_Dijo Vica mientras lloraba cabizbaja_)

"¿Porqué no te fuiste Tails?" (_Criastor_)

"Necesitaba saber por qué les temen tanto a los FangBlood; además no me sentiría bien con migo mismo si me marchara. Ustedes estaban dispuestos a morir por encubrir a un extraño, no… no viviría con una culpa como esa" (_Dijo Tails en un tono solemne y calmo_)

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?/¿Qué pasará con nosotros?/¡Vamos a morir!" (_Esas eran las cosas que murmuraban los pobladores)_

"Por favor escuchen; yo soy la causa de lo que pasó y lo que está por pasar, por lo tanto los ayudaré en la defensa de la ciudad" (_Dijo Tails tratando de tranquilizar a los ciudadanos_)

"¿Defender la ciudad, tu solo?, sería más fácil que aprendieras a volar sin tu avión" (_Dijo Austin en un tono de burla_)

…_Tails solo hizo una mueca e hizo girar sus colas mientras se elevaba brevemente del suelo, todos se sorprendieron y Austin no supo responderle…_

"Bien… retiro lo que dije, de cualquier forma tu solo no podrás contra todos ellos" (_Austin_)

"Si, pero no vine solo. R.A.M.P diles que retiren el camuflaje" (_Tails_)

"O.K" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué quie…res de-cir?" (_Austin_)

…Pero antes de que terminara de hablar el Relámpago Blanco se mostró sobre la ciudad, todos estaban boquiabiertos ante tal asombrosa vista…

"Pero de todas formas, voy a necesitar de su ayuda" (_Tails_)

"¡¿Piensas usarnos como peones?!, tu no eres un general solo eres otro idiota que trata de satisfacer su ego" (_Austin_)

"Te equivocas, no es por la causa que dices" (_Tails_)

"Entonces ¿Por qué?" (_Austin_)

"Por que se por lo que están pasando, se lo que es que abusen de tus derechos, que se aprovechen de ti, por que antes eso me pasaba en casa; pero un amigo me enseñó que sin importar nada uno no debe dejarse pisotear. La escala en pequeña en comparación pero es el mismo problema" (_Dijo Tails mientras todos lo observaban_)

"Entonces, ¿Me ayudarán?" (Preguntó Tails a la población que durante un tiempo se quedó callada)

"Cuenta con migo" (_Vica_)

"Y con migo" (¿?)

"Y con migo" (¿?)

"Y con migo" (¿?)

"Y yo" (¿?)

"Y yo" (¿?)

"Y yo también" (¿?)

"Son unos tontos" (_Dijo Austin entre dientes mientras se retiraba_)

"Bien todos están de acuerdo, pero que hacemos si envían espías o hacen algo antes que nosotros" (_Criastor_)

"Ya pensé en algo, reúnanse y escuchen con cuidado…" (_Tails_)

**Planeta Demárther , Bastión FangBlood, en el desierto al norte de Shírdem:**

… _El grupo que fue enviado por Tails y Vica regresa maltrecho y medio chamuscado…_

"Ese alfeñique de dos colas me las va a pagar" (_Trybor_)

…_Lo que el grupo no sabia es que su líder los estaba esperando…_

"Me han fallado imbéciles" (_Dijo un coyote rojo y corpulento, de aspecto desaliñado enormes colmillos, una mala actitud y tuerto_)

"Ha-Ha-Haldor señor yo…" (_Tartamudeo Trybor_)

"No puedo crees que hayas regresado con las manos vacías de nuevo" (_Haldor_)

"No fue nuestra culpa, ese sujeto intervino y…" (_Dijo Trybor pero Haldor le disparó entre los pies haciéndolo caer del susto_)

"No podemos dejar que se revelen. Ellos son más débiles pero si se alzan contra nosotros las demás ciudades lo harán y perderemos nuestros tributos" (_Gruñó Haldor a Trybor y compañía_)

"¿Por qué, no nos temerán más?" (_Trybor_)

"No, por que no temerán morir y si mueren perderemos el apoyo de nuestros invitados" (_Dijo Haldor de forma maliciosa mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo_)

"Entonces hay que darles un escarmiento, déjeme guiar un ataque a Shírdem" (_Trybor_)

"Si eso los pondrá en su lugar, pero lo que harás será encontrar al extraño que mencionaste y lo ejecutarás frente a ellos como recordatorio de lo que le pasará a los que se nos opongan" (_Haldor_)

"Sí señor, realizaré el ataque a la media noche" (_Trybor_)

**Ciudad de Shírdem, faltan 6 hrs para el ataque:**

…_Todos estaban siguiendo las ordenes d Tails para preparar la defensa de la ciudad…_

"Lo que debemos hacer es evitar las sospechas" (_Tails_)

"Y ¿Cómo haremos eso?" (_ Vica_)

"Mi nave generará la ilusión de que la ciudad sigue sin cambios y mis droides patrullarán la zona con un grupo de ciudadanos" (_Tails_)

…_En ese momento un manto holográfico desciende sobre toda Shírdem desvaneciendo todo rastro de actividad; un tiempo después un espía FangBlood hace una misión de reconocimiento en las afueras de la ciudad…_

"Hmm no parece haber actividad ni rastros de ningún vehículo extraño" (_Dijo el espía FB _)

…_En ese momento observó a un grupo de ciudadanos entrar con un grupo de droides…_

"¿Qué es eso?" (_Dijo el espía mientras se acercaba_)

…_Cuando pasó el muro holográfico vio al RB flotar sobre la ciudad… _

"¡Debo informarle al jefe Haldor!" (_Espía FB_)

…_pero en ese momento fue electrocutado y detrás de el aparecen R.A.M.P y un grupo de patrulleros…_

"No si te noqueamos primero, llévenselo" (_Dijo R.A.M.P a los patrulleros con su garra Tazer activada_)

"Necesitamos incapacitarlos, ¿Alguna idea?" (_Tails_)

"Yo sé donde crecen las plantas paralizantes" (_Dijo un puercoespín café_)

"Bien eso servirá, ¡Vamos muévanse que se nos va a luz!" (_Dijo Tails mientras chocaba sus palmas_)

…_Lejos de allí Austin observa disgustado como Tails guiaba a los demás…_

"No puedo creer que le estén prestando atención a ese tonto" (_Austin_)

"Si por tonto quieres decir que motiva a la gente a seguir adelante, pues si es un graaan tonto" (_Dijo Criastor mientras se acercaba a Austin_)

"Abuelo" (_Austin_)

"Míralo el no es como los otros que han venido aquí" (_Criastor_)

"¿Cómo sabes que no es otro oportunista como los que han venido antes?" (_Austin_)

"Bien para comenzar el no se hubiera molestado en ayudarnos, el pudo irse pero en vez de eso se quedó a pelear junto a nosotros; y si fuera un cobarde no se hubiera tampoco molestado en traer a Vica" (_Criastor_)

…_Austin solo se quedó en silencio y se retiró sin decir nada , Criastor solo lo observó preocupadamente; Durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuvieron poniendo trampas: redes, zanjas con picos, redes y demás todas cubiertas con veneno paralizante, los ciudadanos usaban como arma todo lo que pudieran conseguir palos, lanzas, garrotes con clavos. Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar Tails se dirigió a la población para dar las instrucciones finales…_

"¿Todas las trampas están en su lugar?" (_Tails_)

"Preparadas y listas" (_Criastor_)

"¿Todos tienen sus armas?" (_Tails_)

…_Los ciudadanos alzaron sus armas en señal de afirmación…_

"¿Todos se saben la rutina?" (_Tails_)

"¡SII!" (_Todos_)

"¿Y cómo nos enfrentamos a sus armas laser?" (¿?)

…_en ese momento todos comenzaron a murmurar nerviosamente…_

"Oigan, Oigan,¡ OOOIIGAAN!. Ya preparé un plan de respaldo para eso. Escuchen no los obligaré a hacer esto, sé que muchos de ustedes preferirían huir, pero en serio ¿así quieren vivir siempre, temiéndole a esos brutos?, saben algo ellos no serían nada y se morirían de hambre sin ustedes, solo serían una bola de trogloditas. Recuerden por que están peleando, están peleando por ustedes, están peleando por sus familias, por sus amigos, ¡ESTAN PELEANDO POR SU HOGAR, POR EL DERECHO A VIVIR UNA VIDA PLENA Y EN PAZ! .Una derrota significaría tener que vivir bajo ese yugo por el resto de sus días, pero una victoria asegurará un futuro brillante para ustedes y sus familias, y cuando estén viejos y cansados recordarán este día como el día en que gritaron todos unidos : ¡YA NO SEREMOS ESCLAVOS DE NADIE, NI LO SEREMOS DE NUEVO JAMAS!. ¿Entonces…?"(_Tails_)

…por un momento solo hubo silencio lo que desanimó un poco a Tails, pero después de un rato…

**(Rad´am´sa = Libertad)**

"¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!" (_Dijeron algunos y luego…_)

"¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!, ¡_Rad´am´sa_!" (_Todos_)

…_esto animó a Tails quien se elevó en el aire y gritó a todo pulmón: _"¡¿ESTAN CON MIGO?!"

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" (_Todos_)

"¡Entonces todos a sus lugares, el enemigo llegará en cualquier momento!" (_Tails_)

…_Y todos fueron corriendo a sus lugares…_

"Jefe eso fue muy… inspirador, nunca lo había visto así" (_Dijo R.A.M.P acercándose a Tails_)

"Yo también estoy sorprendido, solo dije lo 1ro que me salió, pero tal vez es porque ellos me recuerdan mucho al periodo de la 1ra guerra robotnick allá en Mobius. R.A.M.P necesito que tu y los droides nos den apoyo aéreo" (_Tails_)

"No se preocupe jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

… _el ejercito FangBlood se aproximaba a la ciudad fuertemente armados, Trybor iba guiando a los soldados…_

"¡Recuerden busquen a ese fenómeno de dos colas y tráiganmelo, los despellejaremos frente a todos para que no vuelvan siquiera a pensar en revelársenos!" (_Trybor_)

…_Al llegar a la ciudad los FangBlood rodearon la ciudad irrumpiendo por todas partes, pero al entras no vieron nada ni a nadie, la ciudad estaba desierta…_

"¿Dónde están todos?" (T_rybor_)

"Tal vez huyeron" (_Soldado FangBlood #1_)

"¡Busquen en todas partes, en los árboles, en las casas, no dejen piedra sin voltear!" (_Trybor_)

…_Todos los FangBlood registraron la ciudad pero no encontraron nada y cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad encontraron a su espía amordazado y colgado de un poste cabeza abajo…_

"Oigan, ¡Vengan a ver!" (_Soldado FangBlood #2_)

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" (_Dijo Trybor mientras le quitaba la venda de la boca al espía piñata_)

"¡ES UNA TRAMPA!" (_Espía_)

"¡¿HUH?! " (_Trybor_)

…_Entonces un enjambre de de descargas electromagnéticas llovieron sobre ellos inhabilitando sus armas y destruyendo sus vehículos…_

"¡EMBOSCADA!" (_Trybor_)

…_Cuando la lluvia cesó, las naves de carga descendieron y a media de que llegaban al suelo los habitantes de shírdem disparaban una lluvia de dardos y flechas envenenados, y aunque los chalecos de los FangBlood eran capaces de resistir ataques laser o de espadas, los dardos y las flechas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para perforarlos y envenenarlos. Los soldados caían casi al instante; luego los soldados que estaban afuera entraron como refuerzos pero las zanjas se abrieron y cayeron donde las pequeñas puyas y picos los inmovilizaron, los ciudadanos salían de debajo de las casas con una lanza envenenada y otra arma…_

"¡Imposible, estos miserables nos están ganando!" (_Trybor_)

"¡Los únicos miserables aquí son ustedes!" (_ Dijo Tails mientras descendía en picada hacia Trybor y lo golpeaba con un pequeño mazo de piedra _)

…_El golpe no solo hizo que Trybor se desplomara sino que lo lastimó, partiéndole la boca y haciendo que babee sangre…_

"¡DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" (_Gritó Trybor mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tails con intenciones Vulpi-cidas_)

"¡Creo que se enojó!" (_Pensó Tails mientras evadía los ataques de Trybor_)

..._En otras partes de la ciudad los ciudadanos de shírdem peleaban contra los FangBlood con ayuda de los droides, y a diferencia de las bestias que usan la fuerza bruta cuando no tienen sus armas, los shírdemses los evadían y los guiaban hacia sus trampas o emboscadas…_

…_**Volviendo con Tails…**_

"¡Quédate…quieto!" (_Gritaba Trybor mientras trataba de atrapar a Tails_)

"¿Para qué me despellejes?, ¡no gracias!" (_Dijo Tails mientras esquivaba a Trybor_)

…_Pero por un descuido de Tails , Trybor logró agarrarlo de una pierna y lo azotó contra el suelo, Tails quedó aturdido por el golpe y soltó su mazo. Trybor tomó el mazo y se dirigió hacia Tails…_

"Ow, mi…cabeza" (_Dijo Tails quejándose_)

"¡Ahora es mi turno de romperte la cara!" (_Dijo Trybor antes de abalanzarse sobre Tails_)

…_Pero Justo antes de que Trybor lograra asestar el golpe de gracia, Austin se desliza hacia Trybor colgado de una soga y lo empuja estrellándolo contra la pared de una casa_…

"¡¿Austin?!" (_Tails_)

"Tal vez seas un cerebrito, pero eres pésimo luchador" (_Dijo Austin mientras ayudaba a Tails a levantarse_)

"Se supone que me detestas" (_Tails_)

"Si aun te detesto, pero adoro la idea de partirles la crisma a estos imbéciles" (_Austin_)

"Entonces, ¿Me ayudas?" (_Tails_)

…_Austin solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

…_Los FangBlood en shírdem lentamente eran vencidos, los que aun estaban de pie eran capturados en las zanjas y los que no, salieron despavoridos hacia el desierto; Mientras R.A.M.P y los droides atacaban desde el cielo en la puera sur, los otros droides auxiliaban a los shírdemses en las otras dos puertas. Trybor se levantó del suelo aturdido y aprovecho el caos de la batalla pasa irse, y cuando el ultimo de los FangBlood cayó a manos de un golpe doble por parte de Tails y Austin, la ciudad de shírdem emtió un grito de victoria, habían hecho lo imposible. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, Criastor se acercó a ellos muy preocupado…_

"¡Tails, Austin!" (_Gritó Criastor cansado_)

"¿Qué pasa abuelo?" (_Austin_)

"Es…Vica, No la encuentro por ninguna parte" (_Dijo Criastor muy nervioso_)

…_En ese momento Trybor saltó sobre ellos en un vehiculo que sobrevivió al bombardeo (No me pregunten como) con Vica atada e inconciente…_

"¡Tal vez se quedaron con la victoria, pero yo me quedaré con ella!" (_Gritó Trybor mientras se carcajeaba_)

"¡Vica!" (_Austin/Criastor_)

…_Tails levantó vuelo y los siguió perp el vehículo era muy rápido y no lo alcanzó…_

"No podré ir tras ellos" (_Dijo Tails jadeando del cansancio_)

…_Entonces lanzó un rastreador de su comunicador que se adhirió al vehículo, Trybor salió de la ciudad carcajeándose…_

"¡Vuelve aquí!" (_Tails_)

…_Pero Tails no se fijo y chocó contra una barda y se estrello, callendo al suelo con los ojos daldole vueltas…_

"No…, no puede ser. Primero mis padres y… ahora mi hermana, esos desgraciados" (_gruño Austin mientras caia de rodillas temblando de frustración y colera_)

"Ahora sabré donde se esconden" (_Dijo Tails mientras se levantaba y miraba el radar de su comunicador_)

"¡R.A.M.P!" (_Dijo Tails mientras hablaba por el comunicador_)

"¿Si?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Reportate con el X-Tornado en el centro de la ciudad ¡ DE INMEDIATO!" (_Tails_)

**Ciudad de Shírdem, Centro de la ciudad:**

…_Tails juntó a muchos de los ciudadanos que aun seguían de pie para formar un grupo para traer a Vica de regreso junto con un grupo de los pesados droides de carga…_

"¿En serio piensa ir?" (_R.A.M.P a Tails_)

"Tegno que, no puedo dejarla en las garras de esos decerebrados" (_Tails_)

"¡Bien escuchen! , ustedes me acompañaran a atacar la fortaleza FangBlood. Fueron escojidos por ser los que están en mejor forma física. Según el rastreador el bastion de los FangBlood se encuentra en el desierto que está al norte de esta ciudad, lo que haremos será un ataque furtivo y…" (_Tails_)

"No tenemos como hacerles frente contra sus rifles y esas cosas,¿Qué vamos a hacer?" (_Lince del grupo_)

"Buena pregunta, ¡RAAAAMP LAS ARMAS!" (_Tails_)

"No grite, estpy aqui" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras el y otros droides se acercaban con unas carretillas con armas_)

"Estas son las armas que los FangBlood dejaron en el ataque de hoy en la tarde, nos tomamos la libertad de…alterarlas en caso de que las necesitaramos. Acerquense y tomen una" (_Dijo_ _R.A.M.P Mientras los demás se acercaban a tomar un rifle_)

"Todos aborden las naves de carga, les explocaré la ofensiva antes de actuar" (_Tails_)

"¡ESPEREN!,…Yo también voy" (_Dijo Austin acercandose_)

"Austin, ¿estas seguro?" (_Tails_)

"No creo que tu debas…" (_Dijo un oso dentro del grupo pero…_)

"¡ESCUCHENME BIEN!, ¡esas bestias se llevaron a mis padres la ultima vez!, Y…no pude hacer nada; No permitiré que mi hermana sufra el mismo destino" (_Terminó diciendo Austin con un tono colerico_)

"Austin, sinceramente no creo que…" (_Tails_)

"Tails por favor…es mi hermana" (_Dijo Austin a Tails mientras una lagrima se asomó fuera de su ojo_)

…_Tails solo lo miró y con un gran suspiro…_

"Hmm, de acuerdo. R.A.M.P ¿Cuántos rifles nos quedan?" (_Tails_)

"Solo 2" (_Dijo R.A.M.P sosteniendo los rifles frente a Tails_)

…_Tails los tomó y le dio uno a Austin…_

"Ten, irás con migo. Los demás a las naves, R.A.M.P te quedarás aquí y y ayudarás en caso de que decidan volver" (_Tails_)

"Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con los tiesos?" (_Dijo R.A.M.P señalando a la pila de FangBloods que estaban aun paralizados y siendo encadenados por los droides y los ciudadanos_)

"Qué ellos decidan, solo no dejes que los linchen" (_Susurró Tails_)

"Pronto amanecerá, debemos darnos prisa" (_Dijo Tails mientras todos subían a las naves, el y Austin subieron al X-Tornado_)

…_Los habitantes observaron como las naves de carga seguían al X-tornado hacia el desierto, R.A.M.P y Criastor los observaron irse…_

"Buena suerte, Jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

**Planeta Demárther , desierto principal:**

…_Se acercaba el amanecer, las naves aterrizaron sobre una meseta cerca del bastión FangBlood. Tails y compañía discutían su próximo movimiento…_

"Bien ahora,¿qué hacemos?" (_Dijo uno de los ciudadanos_)

"Sobrevolaré la estructura sin que me detecten para saber donde está Vica y entonces…" (_Tails_)

"¡Jefe!" (_Droide_)

"Tails, Ven rápido" (_Austin_)

…_Cuando Tails y los demás se acercan a mirar…_

"¿Esos no son…" (_Tails_)

"…FangBloods?" (_Austin_)

…_En efecto, desde el este un grupo de resagados se acercaba lentamente, estaban muy maltrechos…_

"Van hacia el bastión. ¿Cómo lograron pasar el desierto a pie sin cansarse?" (_Tails_)

"No lo se, pero no van a llegar"(_Dijo el lince mientras se preparaba para dispararles a los resagados_)

"¡NOOOO!" (_Gritó Tails mientras se lanzaba sobre el lince_)

"Pero ¿Qué te pasa?" (_Lince_)

"Los rifles no son de largo alcance, si disparas delatarás nuestra posión" (_Tails_)

"¿Y no crees habernos delatado con ese grito que diste?" (_Lince_)

"No" (_Dijo Tails como haciéndose el desentendido_)

"¿Entonces?" (_Lince_)

"Esperaremos que entren en el bastión y luego procederemos con el plan" (_Tails_)

**Dentro del Bastión(Nota: el Bastión tiene la forma de un domo de metal con la parte de arriba abierta por si hay confusiones más adelante):**

"7 Resagados, habran las puertas" (_Guardia FB #1_)

…_se abrieron las puertas y el grupo entró…_

"¿Qué demonios ocurrió con ustedes?" (_Guardia FB #2_)

"Nos emboscaron" (_Resagado #1_)

"¿Dónde?" (_Guardia FB #1_)

"Shír…dem" (_Gruñó del dolor en resagado # 2_)

"No les creo. Esa ciudad es la más débil, además son los 2dos que regresan de allá" (_Guardia FB #1_)

"¿Cómo que somos los segundos, quíenes son los primeros?" (_Resagado # 3_)

"¡Quieres decir el primero!" (¿?)

…_Cuando voltearon vieron a Trybor bajar de una escalera…_

"¡Trybor cobarde, nos abandonaste en plena batalla!" (_Resagado #1_)

"¡¿Qué yo los abandoné?! , ustedes se fueron con el rabo entre las patas y me dejaron inconciente" (_Trybor_)

"Si, inconciente por que te derribó uin niñito" (_Resagado #2_)

…_Tras decir esto todos los FangBlood presentes reventaron de la risa para disgusto de Trybor quien rechinaba sus dientes, pero en ese momento escucharon a Haldor…_

"¡DA IGUAL QUIEN HUYÓ PRIMERO!, Todos ustedes me fallaron" (_Dijo Haldor mientras todos lo veian bajar de una escalera en el lado opuesdo de la puerta_)

"Se suponía que les darían un escarmiento pero resultaron vapuleados por ellos, ¡¿A caso no tienen orgullo?!" (_Dijo_ _Haldor mientras le disparaba a uno de los resagados entre los pies haciendo que cayera_)

"Ha Ha, se lo merecen por cobardes" (_Trybor_)

…_Pero Haldor lo sujetó del cueyo…_

"Y tu, tu estúpido ataque mal ejecutado, me costó más de la mitad de mis soldados" (_Dijo Haldor mientras extrangulaba a Trybor_)

..._Despues de un rato lo dejó caer…_

"El ataque no fue…mal ejecutado, lo que pasó …es que no esperamos el tipo… de defensas que montaron contra nosotros" (_Dijo Trybor tratando de recuperar el aliento_)

"¿Defenzas?" (_Dijo Haldor con curiosidad_)

"Si, ese payaso de dos colas los ayudó, pero no vine con las manoa vacías" (_Dijo Trybor de forma maliciosa mientras retiraba una manta que cubrpia una jaula dentro de la cual estaba Vica, inconciente_)

"¿y que esperas ganar trayendo a esa niña aquí?" (_Haldor_)

…_Ellos no sabían que Tails los estaba observando desde el cielo…_

"Desgraciados; Aquí Tails ¿Estan listos?" (_Dijo Tails por el comunicador_)

"Solo de la orden Jefe" (_Droide_)

"Ejecuten el plan al ver las explosiones" (_Tails_)

…_**De vuelta con Trybor…**_

"Por seguirla me topé con el zorro ese, me desquitaré con ella cuando despierte además no pienso que logren encontrarnos" (_Dijo Trybor muy confiado_)

"¡¿A SÍ?!,¡ PIENSA DE NUEVO!" (¿?)

…_En ese momento el X-Tornado se mostró sobre ellos, lanzándose en picada mientras atacaba y hacía explotar varias extructuras dentro del bastión…_

"¡IMBECIL, DEJASTE QUE TE SIGUIERA!" (_Dijo Haldor tumbando a Trybor de un golpe_)

…_**Fuera del Bastión…**_

"¡Esa es la señal!" (_Austin_)

"En marcha" (_Droides_)

…_Mientras los FangBlood trataban sin éxito de derribar al X-Tornado, las naves de carga y los droides de carga voláron en pedazos la puerta principal…_

"¡NOS INVADEN!" (_Haldor_)

…_Mientras los droides y la tripulación se abrían paso con sus armas , Austin buscaba desesperado a su hermana…_

"¡Vica donde estas!" (A_ustin_)

…_Entonces el X-Tornado descendió en modo terrestre a la par de la jaula de Vica, Austin corrió a ver a su hermana…_

"¡Vica, hablame por favor!" (_Dijo Austin con preocupación mientras agarraba los barrotes de la jaula_)

"¡Austin retrocede!" (_Gritó Tails mientras volaba la tapa de la jaula con un disparo_)

"¡IDIOTA TEN CUIDADO!" (_Austin_)

…_Cuando la tapa cayó al suelo Vica comenzó a despertar…_

"¿Dónde , dónde estoy?" (_Dijo Vica aun somnolienta_)

"Estas a salvo ahora hermana" (_Dijo Austin con lagrimas en los ojos y con un tono de alivio_)

"¡Austin sácala de allí tenemos que…OH NO!" (_Terminó diciendo Tails con temor al ver su radar, un gran numero de unidades se acercaba rapidamente_)

"¡Jefe tenemos compañia!" (_Droide navegador_)

"YA LO SE; Aseguren las entradas y contraataquen, tu llama a R.A.M.P y dile que envie refuerzos" (_Tails_)

….

"¡Todas las naves abran fuego!" (_Dijo uno de los Droides de carga mientras los demás droides y los ciudadanos abrían fuego hacia las unidades que estaban llegando; Aunque se deshicieron de una parte había más en camino_)

"Vamos Vica, ya casi llegas…" (_Dijo Austin mientras ayudaba a Vica a salir de la jaula_)

…_Vica logró llegar al borde superior de la jaula y se dejo caer para Austin la atrapara pero, alguien pasó llevándosela…_

"¡¿Qué?!" (_Austin_)

"Hey ,¿Buscan esto?" (_Gritó Haldor mientras sostenía a Vica_)

"¡Hermano!" (_Lloró Vica_)

"¡Dejala!" (_Austin_)

…_Haldor salió corriendo con Vica en brazos…_

"No puede ser,¡Ustedes tomen el control del X-Tornado, y ayuden a proteger la entrada!" (_Dijo Tails mientras tomába su rifle y salía a persiguir a Haldor_)

…_Los Droides y sus aliados trataban de evitar que los FangBlood retomaran su Bastión, pero lograron traspasar la barricada y tuvieron que lidiar con ellos, pero un par de vehículos aéreos llegaron desde Shírdem para ayudarlos en el combate…_

…_Tails siguió a Haldor hasta la torre principal…_

"¡Dejala ir, ¿Qué quieres con ella?!" (_Tails_)

"Esta chiquilla es la razón por la que nos han estado atacando, debo felicitarlos" (_Dijo Haldor mientrassostenía a Vica quien estaba llorando aterrada_)

"¿Felicitarnos?" (_Tails_)

"Si. Repelieron la invasión, vinieron hasta aquí y destrozaron mi base; sabes estas actuando casi como los padres de esta niña" (_Dijo Haldor mientras gruñía en el oído de Vica lo que la puso peor_)

"¡¿Qué les hiciste?!" (_Dijo Tails con colera_)

"Nada, ellos están trabajando para nosotros pero nunca lo sabras" (_Rió Haldor_)

"¡¿Por qué les hacen esto?!" (_Tails_)

"Es la supervivencia del más fuerte" (_Dijo Haldor en un tono prepotente_)

"¡PUES SOBREVVIVE A ESTO!" (_Gritó Austin mientras de la nada se lanzó sobre Haldor golpeándolo con su rifle_)

"¡Arg, dejame en paz!" (_Gritó Haldor mientras soltába a Vica y trataba de quitarse a Austin_)

…_Vica se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Tails aun temblando y llorando…_

"Tails lo...lamento, Yo…" (_Dijo Vica con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Tails_)

"No te preocupes, ahora hay que ayudar a tu hermano" (_Dijo Tails mientras ambos veian a Austin pegado a Haldor como una Garrapata_)

"¡FUERA!" (_Dijo Haldor arrojando a Austin al suelo_)

"¡Austin!" (_Tails_)

"¡Hermano!" (_Vica_)

"Ese gorila es fuerte" (_Gruñó Austin mientras se levantaba_)

"¿De donde saliste?" (_Tails_)

"Te segui, vuelas muy rapido" (_Austin_)

"¡Si ya terminaron de hablar, voy a hacerlos cachitos!" (_Dijo Haldor amenazándolos con un enorme sable_)

"¡Yo te voy a hacer cachitos!" (_Dijo Tails mientras corría y disparaba hacia Haldor_)

…_Pero Haldor era muy rápido y cortó el rifle con su sable…_

"Lo…Cortó" (_Pensó_ _Tails atonito_)

…_Luego Haldor atacó a Tails causándole una herida en el pecho lo que lo tumbó…_

"Fuiste un gran general y guerrero, me hubiera gustado que trabajaras para mi, ¡pero te llegó la hora!" (_Dijo Haldor mientras daba la estocada final_)

…_Pero en ese instante Austin se interpuso en el camino de la hoja y recibió el impacto, entonces usó su rifle haciendo que Haldor fuera empujado hacia el borde de la torre y que la espada saliera violentamente de Austin, quien cayó en un charco de sangre…._

…_Tails y Vica horrorizados vieron la escena…_

"¡HERMANO!" (_Gritó Vica mientras ella y Tails corrian donde Austin_)

"¡Austin!, ¡Austin!, ¡Reacciona por favor!" (_Tails_)

"Se lo merece por entrometerse" (_Dijo Haldor mientras se ponía de pie_)

"¡TU!" (_Tails_)

"Ese chico es un estupido" (_Haldor_)

"¿Estupido?, el me detesta y aun así me protegió" (_Dijo Tails temblando de colera_)

…_Haldor solo lo miró…_

"El y su gente han tenido que vivir con miedo, ustedes creen que no valen nada pero ellos tienen más valor y espíritu del que creen. USTEDES SON LOS QUE NO VALEN NADA" (_Dijo Tails mientras miraba con odio a Haldor y su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar_)

"¡ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ Y AHORA!" (_Dijo Tails mientras su voz cambiaba a grave y era envuelto por una explosión de luz_)

…_La luz era tan fuerte que todos dejaron de pelear por que estaban cegados, luego el brillo de Tails se volvió azul mientras la heria en su pecho cicatricaba, sus vendas se caian, su cola se restauraba y su ojo morado se enderezaba…(Si no saben por que de el ojo y lo demás lean más atras)…_

"¡Qué demonios pasa!" (_Haldor_)

…La mirada en los ojos de Tails cambió, no era de odio era fría y desgarradora; entonces una silueta Azul se alzó tras Tails, ambos alzaron sus manos contra Haldor y lanzaron una ráfaga de plasma azul que rompió el borde de la torre e hizo que Haldor cayera, Ante esto tails volvió a la normalidad (Sin el brillo, ni la silueta)…

"Toma mi mano"(_Dijo Tails a Haldor quien colgaba de una mano_)

"Nunca, prefiero morir antes que recibir ayuda de alguien como tú" (_Dijo Haldor mientras trataba de golpear a Tails con su sable_)

(**Nota del autor: No dejen que el orgullo los cegue**)

…_Pero en vez de golpear a Tails, golpeó su mano con la que se sostenía cayéndose, todos vieron como de daba contra el suelo y como su espada lo atravezó…_

"No puede ser/es imposible" (_Era lo que murmuraban los FangBlood_)

"¡HALDOR SE MURIO, COOOOOOOOOOOOORRAN!" (_Guardia FangBlood_)

…_Todos los FangBlood salieron despavoridos, bueno al menos los que estaban concientes; Los Shírdemses celebraron la victoria, después de tanto tiempo, alfin eran libres…_

…_Pero Tails fue llamado por los llantos de Vica…_

"¡Hermano despierta por favor!" (_Lloró Vica mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Austin_)

"¡Austin!, ¡Austin!" (_Dijo Tails mientras Austin comenzó a reaccionar_)

"Vi…ca, ¿Está bien?" (_Dijo Austin mientras apenas podía respirar_)

"¡Imbecil, se supone que me odias.¿Porqué hiciste eso?!" (_Dijo Tails angustiado_)

"Todo…pasó muy…rápido,¡AH!, además diría que…me comenzaste a …agradar" (_Austin_)

"¿Qué?" (_Tails_)

"El abuelo…tenía razón…, nos ayudaste…cuando nadie más…lo hizo. Y también le…agradas a…mi hermana" (_Austin_)

"No hables" (_Dijo Tails muy triste_)

…_Pero Austin se desmayó…_

"¡No, No me dejes hermano!" (_Lloró Vica_)

"¡No, MALDICION!" (_Dijo Tails mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño_)

…_Entonces Talis notó algo raro, sus guantes emitía un tenue brillo y cuando se los quitó sus manos estaban envueltas en un brillo verde azulado…_

"Junta tus manos, Sella la herída, Restaura su energía" (_Dijo una voz en la mente de Tails_)

…_entonces haciéndole caso a la voz, Tails cubrió la herida de Austin con sus manos y un intenso brillo, se vió bajo sus palmas cuando el brillo cesó la herida ya no estaba, como si nunca lo hubieran tocado…_

"JEFE" (_¿?_)

…_Cuando Tails volteó, vió al X-Tornado y a los otros 2 Vehiculos voladores; Vica y Austin fueron llevados de regreso a la ciudad, mientras Tails bajó de la torre…_

"¡¿Qué demonios pasó allá arriba?!" (_Lince_)

"Eso no importa ahora, ayúdenme a revisar el lugar" (_Tails_)

**Ciudad de Shírdem:**

…_Los ciudadanos hacían el recuento de los daños, no hubo pérdidas solo heridos y R.A.M.P revisaba a Austin …_

"Bien, a parte de ese feo moretón estas bien" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Eso es un alivio" (_Criastor_)

"Ya Regresaron" (_Gritó alguien afuera_)

…_Todos se acercaron para recinir a los recién llegados…_

"¿Qué ocurrió?" (_Criastor_)

"Bien, para comenzar Haldor ya no existe" (_Lince_)

"¿Haldor?" (_Criastor_)

"Es el líder de los FangBlood" (_Austin_)

"Más bien era" (_Dijo Vica con repugnancia al recordar lo ocurrido_)

"¡Y les trajimos una sorpresa!" (_Dijo Tails desde el X-Tornado_)

…_Entonces todos los ciudadanos que fueron al bastión salieron de las naves, pero detrás de ellos estaban…_

"No …No puedo creerlo" (_Dijo Criastor con estupefación_)

"¡Ha,Ha, pues creelo abuelo!" (_Dijo Austin con alegría mientras veian a todas las personas que habían sido tomadas por los FangBlood_)

"¡Tuvimos que mandar a traer más naves pero valió la pena!" (_Gritó Tails desde el X-Tornado_)

…_Muchos de los que fueron rescatados eran de Shírdem por lo que fueron recibidos por sus familias…_

"¿Cómo los encontraron?" (_Criastor_)

"Los encontramos en un complejo subterráneo bajo el bastión principal, comenzamos a buscar después de que Austin y Vica fueron traídos de regreso" (_Lince_)

"Pero ¿Dónde están?" (_Dijo Austin mientras buscaba con desesperación entre la multitud de gente_)

…_De repente una pareja se acercó a el, un raton café y uno de color gris entre los 25 y 32 años, al verlos Austin se quedó inmóvil pero después se lanzó a los brazos de la pareja con una enorme sonrisa, la pareja de ratones le devolvió el gesto, Criastor y Vica observaron con curiosidad la escena…_

"Abuelo, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" (_Preguntó Vica_)

…_Per Criastor no dijo nada solo se acercó a la pareja y Austin se separaron el ratón café volteo a vel a Criastor…_

"Hijo…¿Eres …Tu?" (_Criastor_)

"Si papá , Soy Yo" (_Ratón Café_)

…_**Por si no se dieron cuenta esos son los padres de Austin y Vica; Si ya se ,hay muchos abrazos y si es algo empalagoso pero después del drama y la sangre de hace rato, ya era tiempo de bajarle al fuego ¿No creen?...**_

"Ha, Ha, Ha.;¡Mi muchacho regresó al fin!" (_Dijo Criastor con alegría mientras le daba un buen apretón a su hijo_)

"¡Papá suéltame, estoy todo mugroso!" (_Thárabin_)

"Entonces… ¿Ustedes son mis padres?" (_Preguntó Vica mientras se acercaba_)

"Vica, ¡mi niña!" (_Dijo Níbiru mientrasse agachaba a abrazar a su hija_)

…_Los ojos de Vica se iluminaron mientras le devolvía el gesto a su madre; Tails Y R.A.M.P veian esto desde lejos…_

"Sabes R.A.M.P este momento hace que valga la pena todo lo que pasamos aquí " (_Tails_)

"Pues todo terminó bien, pero ¿Y esa cicatriz Jefe?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Eso…fue solo…un accidente" (_Tails_)

"Si pero le dá ese estilo de tipo rudo, creo quer le sienta bien" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Despues de que todos los otros prisioneron fueron devueltos a sus ciudades y aldeas respectivas, las naves de carga estaban saliendo lentamente de la ciudad y cuando Tails y Compañía se disponían a abordar el X-Tornado…_

"¡Oh no, quieto allí!" (_Austin_)

"¡Avisa cuando hagas eso!" (_Dijo Tails quien se asustó un poco_)

"No te irás así, sin decir adios" (_Austin_)

"Yo la le había dicho eso" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡TU CÁLLATE!" (_Susurró Tails_)

"Ven Tails, mamá y papá aun no te conocen" (_Dijo Vica mientras ella y Austin halaban de los brazos de Tails_)

"¡Qué bien, complices. Ustedes ayuden también!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras el y los otros droides ayudaban a arrastrar a Tails_)

"¡Oigan es,esperen. WHOA!" (_Tails_)

…_**Mientras…**_

"Es bueno estar en casa, ahora que los FangBlood no tienen un líder. Podremos reconstruir nuestras ciudades y aldeas con lo que trajimos de su base principal y no volveremos a temerles jamas" (_Thárabin_)

"Por cierto abuelo, ¿Cómo fue que nos rescataron?" (_Níbiru_)

"Tuvimos algo de ayuda" (_Criastor_)

"¿De quién?" (_Thárabin/Níbiru_)

…_Criastor solo señaló tras su hijo y los tres veian como Tails era llevado por la fuerza hacia ellos…_

"¡Ya SUELTENME!" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras lo soltaban en frente de Criastor y compañia_)

"Tu debes ser Tails, nos han dicho buenas cosas sobre tí" (_Thárabin_)

"He he, mucho gusto" (_Dijo Tails riendo nerviosamente_)

"Parece que tratabas de escabullirte, solo queremos agradecerte por lo que has hecho" (_Níbiru_)

"Bien es que no me gusta parecer un tipo…ya saben…" (_Dijo Tails mientras no hayaba que decirles_)

"Pero todos merecen reconocimiento por lo bueno que hacen" (_Níbiru_)

"Pero si yo siempre se lo digo, …¡No me vea así, no estoy mintiendo!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P al ver que Tails lo observaba con deseos Mechanicidas_)

"Tu amigo tiene razón, al menos acepta esto como una pequeña muestra de nuestra gratitud" (_Dijo Thárabin mientras le entregaba a Tails un colgante ovalado de color café claro_)

"Gracias, ¿Qué es?" (_Tails_)

"Es un amuleto, te dará buena suerte" (_Níbiru_)

"Gracias" (_Dijo Tails mientras se colocaba el colgante_)

…Una vez que todas las naves estaban dentro del RB, Tails se preparaba para dejar Demárther…

"Bien fue un gusto conocerlos" (_Tails_)

"¿En serio tienes que irte?" (_Dijo Vica algo triste_)

"Si aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer" (_Tails_)

"De cualquier forma gracias por todo" (_Dijo Austin dándole la mano a Tails_)

"Tails, antes de irte dime algo" (_Vica_)

"¿Qué cosa?" (_Tails_)

"Lo que hiciste antes en la torre, ¿Fue uno de tus trucos?" (_Vica_)

"Huh, ¡Si!, hehe, fue uno de mis trucos" (_Dijo Tails al no poder darle una buena respuesta_)

"Gracias" (_Dijo Vica mientras le daba un beso a Tails en la mejilla_)

…Taisl solo se avergonzó mientras reia nerviosamente…

…_Mientras todos en Shírdem se despedían del RB que desaparecía entre al nubes; En el puete de la nave Tails meditaba el extraño suceso en el Bastión FangBlood…_

"No lo entiendo, ya son tres veces" (_Se dijo Tails muy pensativo_)

"Jefe, ¿Se encuentra bien?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Hu, si estoy bien, solo algo confundido." (_Tails_)

…_Mientras el Relámpago Blanco dejaba el planeta una voz familiar hacia eco en el espacio…_

"El joven zorro ha comenzado a descubrir sus poderes propios y los que pronto deberá dominar, cada nuevo suceso lo impulsará más en su camino, solo espero que se apresure antes de que sea muy tarde" (¿?)


	11. Capitulo 3 - Acto Segundo

**Hola a todos los lectores de habla hispana o almenos a aquellos que lean español, aqui Void Master transmitiendo desde la sala de tortura conocida como la UNIVERSIDAD, como dijo Hotep-Ra de Danny Phantom "¡HE RESUCITADO!", estuve inactivo por mis examenes (Desearia que ya hubieran acabado) pero aqui les traigo mi ultima pieza, se que algunos talves no les guste mi forma de colocar los dialogos pero para eso esta la version en ingles, la que me tomará más tiempo traducir(No me culpen si hay errores , nadie es perfecto) y si no les gusta ninguna solo no comenten o no dejen comentarios obsenos ,no los voy a forzar a leer..., disculpen si hay errores ortograficos...**

**Sin más preambulo**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Lazos del destino, Tomo de Sur´ion

Acto Segundo: Cambios Favorables

_En Mobius Prime Egg-Man decidió pasar a la ofensiva y envió un enjambre de robots aéreos para arrazar con New Mobotropolis, Sonic y compañía no se quedaron de brazos cruzados y fueron a detenerlo. Mientras la batalla tenia lugar en el centro de la ciudad Sonic y Knucles conversaban en medio de los disparos…_

"¡Son muchos como para atacarlo desde el suelo!"(_Knucles_)

"¡Ya sé, pero hay que seguir peleando!" (_Sonic_)

"A Egg-Man se le ocurrió atacar desde el aire cuando a Tails le dio por irse de paseo, nunca pensé que fuera a extrañar su ayuda en combate" (_Dijo _ _Knucles antes de saltar y derribar a uno de los robots de Egg-Man_)

"Solo espero que Tails esté mejor que nosotros" (_Sonic_)

…_Lamentablemente a Tails le estaba iendo peor que a ellos; Mientras el Relampago Blanco salía del Hiper espacio por un error de coordenadas terminaron encontrándose con la flota Creep entera…_

_Mientras el RB huia del ejercito Creep con casi la mitad de su estructura en llamas…_

¡ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE DEJO QUE UN DROIDE DE MANTENIMIENTO DIRIJA LA NAVE! (_Dijo Tails mientras la nave era sacudida por las explosiones de los ataques enemigos_)

**En la nave Creep principal:**

"Aun sigo sin creer que esa nave haya derrotado a 2 de mis mejores flotas, digo ¿Qué clase de idiota aparece de la nada sin saber donde está?" (_Dijo el Lider Creep con su rostro envuelto en sombras_)

"No se preocupe señor, no escapará esta vez" (_Dijo Insher por el comunicador_)

**En el RB:**

"¡REPORTE DE DAÑOS!" (_Tails_)

"El 45% de la nave sufrió graves daños, los escudos pierden energía y el hiper-impulsor aun está siendo reparado" (_DN#1_)

"¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA; ¿No podemos contraatacar?!" (_Tails_)

"No jefe, los sistemas de armas y las agujas magneticas fueron desactivados para reparar el hiper impulsor" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Y el camuflaje?!" (_Preguntó Tails mientras la nave era sacudida por otra explosión_)

"No podemos activarlo, toda la energía fue desviada a los escudos" (_DN#2_)

"¡NOOOO, Ya son 3 veces que nos topamos con esos payasos!" (_Tails_)

"Jefe, el hiper impulsor está operando" (_DN#3_)

"¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ ENTONCES!" (_Tails_)

"Tenemos que desactivar el los escudos para usar el hiper-impulsor" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿QUE?!" (_Tails_)

"Debemos desviar toda la energía posible al hiper-impulsor para activarlo, pero existe el riesgo de que se sobrecarge, ¡VOLAREMOS EN PEDAZOS!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡VOLAREMOS EN PEDAZOS DE TODAS FORMAS SI NOS QUEDAMOS ASÍ, HAGANLO!" (_Tails_)

_Y mientras el hiperimpulsor se encendia, el escudo magnético de apagaba lentamente…_

"Señor las lecturas indican que su 1er escudo se debilita pero que al mismo tiempo están activando su hiper-impulsor" (_Navegador Creep_)

"Insher esta es tu oportunidad, destruye su nave antes de que puedan escapar" (_Lider Creep_)

"Ya oyeron al jefe,¡VUELENLO EN PEDAZOS!" (_Insher_)

_Todos los cazas Creeps atacaron al RB, el escudo magnético cayó mientras en escudo laser se debilitaba con los ataques…_

"¡Nos están descuartizando,¿Podemos contraatacar?!" (_Tails_)

"¡Si pero debemos drenar la energía del escudo laser para eso!" (_DN#4_)

"¡HAGALNO!" (_Tails_)

_El escudo laser desapareció, pero las naves Creep fueron diezmadas co un aluvión laser…_

"¡DEMONIOS!" (_Insher_)

"¡Continuen el ataque, ese fue su ultimo disparo!" (_LC_)

"¡Salto al hiper-espacio en 3…2…1…!" (_DN#2_)

"¡FUEGO!" (_Insher_)

_Y antes de que los disparos lograran alcanzar el Relampago Blanco, la nave desapareció en el hiper-espacio frente a sus propios ojos…_

"¡NOOOO, NO ES JUSTO SIEMPRE SE ESCAPA NO PUEDE SER…!" (_Gritó Insher quejándose mientras todos lo escuchaban_)

"Insher tenía razón, ese tipo es más astuto de lo que aparenta" (_LC_)

_Despues de haber escapado de los Creeps DE NUEVO, en el RB R.A.M.P hacia el recuento de los daños mientras los incendios en la nave eran apagados.._

"Mi…cabeza, me estoy hartando de toparme con esos estupidos" (_Dijo Tails cansadamente mientras sostenía un vaso de agua_)

"UH…Jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Qué pasa?" (_Tails_)

"El repotre de daños; El hiper-impulsor se sobrecargó y está severamente dañado…de nuevo, logramos sofocar los incendios y literalmente la mitad de la nave está…chamuscada" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Y los motores?" (_Tails_)

"Estan intactos pero nos quedamos con muy poca energía después de escapar y la esmeralda caos tardara mucho en recargar las celdas de energía" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Perfecto" (_Dijo Tails sarcasticamente_)

"Curiosamente hay una parte de la nave, la sección del invernadero que no fue tocada durante el ataque y las secciones aledañas a el no fueron dañadas tampoco" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bien,¿Podemos movernos?" (_Tails_)

"Si, pero no llegaremos muy lejos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Jefe detectamos un sistema estelar rojo no muy lejos , podríamos llegar a uno de sus planetas exteriores, pero tendríamos que empujar la nave con el X-Tornado y las demás naves, para que cuando lleguemos usemos la energía que nos queda para aterrizar" (_DN#5_)

"Bueno si no hay opción" (_Tails_)

…_Y así todas las naves pequeñas junto con el X-Tornado salieron y comenzaron a tirar del RB…_

**Planeta Drágandas:**

_Drágandas era una mezcla de desiertos y valles, cuando lograron llegar al planeta aterrizaron en un desierto cercano a una ciudad, cuando todos salieron y vieron el estado de la nave,Tails casi entra en shock al ver los daños…_

"¡MIII NAVEE!" (_Gritó Tails quedando con una expresion de shock)_

"Jefe mire el lado amable, al menos llegamos en una sola pieza, bueno nosotros al menos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tardaremos una eternidad en repararla" (_Dijo Taila mientra lloraba graciosamente a cataratas_)

"Señor las cámaras que fueron a la ciudad que está cerca de aquí indican que hay numerosos establecimientos seguramente encontremos allí lo que necesitamos para las reparaciónes" (_Dijo un droide a Tails atraves del comunicador_)

"Bien, tendremos que buscar provisiones otravez" (_Dijo Tails dejando de lamentarse_)

"¿Qué hacemos?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Reune a todos los droides…" (_Tails_)

…**Entonces…**

_Una vez reundos todos los droides…_

"Bien, hay que ir a buscar lo que nos hacer falta para las reparaciones; Uds 6 vendran con nosotros así que preparen una nave y las demás cosas para ir a la ciudad (_Dijo a 4 droides navegadores y 2 droides de carga_ ), R.A.M.P busca lo que podamos cambiar o vender, tú estarás a cargo mientras no estemos (_Dijo a un droide navegador_), en resto a trabajar con lo que tenemos en reparar los daños " (_Tails_)

_El droide que fue dejado a cargo observó desde el puente como Tails y compañía se dirijian a la ciudad…_

"Bueno mientras tanto el jefe no esta yo mando, así que no quiero problemas" (_DN#3_)

"De acuerdo" (_Dijeron los droides del puente_)

"En especial ustedes dos" (_Dijo el DN#3 a los droides que generalmente tratan de desarmarse_)

"Como sea" (_DN#1/DN#2_)

"Saben, no entiendo por que se peleaban por esta silla no es muy diferente a las que nosotros tenemos solo que es más grande" (_Dijo el DN#3 mientras se sentaba en la silla del capitan_)

_El droide solo observó los controles de la silla de mando no eran muy distintos a los suyos solo que tenia 2 enormes palancas de dirección y había una palanca más pequeña en el brazo derecho; Cuando la movió la silla del capitán se suspendió luego al moverla para un lado la silla también se movia y comenzó a jugar con ella…_

"¡HAHA, YA SE POR QUE LES GUSTA TANTO ESTA SILLA!" (_Dijo el droide mientras la silla daba vueltas y vueltas_)

"No es justo" (_DN#1/DN#2_)

**Ciudad de Krak'das:**

_La ciudad era como un oasis en medio del desierto, los edificios eran de piedra y las calles eran amplias, en el centro se encontraba un afuente de agua dentro y en los alrededores de la ciudad habían muchas palmeras y plantas deserticas…_

_La nave de carga se estacionó en las afueras junto a otras naves, Tails y compañía se adentraron en la ciudad…_

"Hay mucho que conseguir" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si pero lo bueno es que para eso traimos los montacargas esta vez, y no tengo que ocultarme bajo una capa; pero ¿Por qué no caminan en vez de ir sobre ellos?" (_Terminó preguntando Tails a R.A.M.P y a los droides navegadores_)

"De que se queja si usted está volando" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Hmm, Touché" (_Tails_)

_Y mientras pasaban junto a una tienta una mujer salió de ella,tenía el cabello de color gris d e aspecto delgado, piel de color celeste con ojos amarillos, de rostro ovalado y 2 equeños huecos sobre una pequeña protuberancia donde estaría su nariz, tenía aspecto de adivinadora…_

"Joven, ¿Eres nuevo por aqui?" (_Dijo la adivinadora a Tails y compañía quienes se detuvieron_)

"Si,¿Conoce algún lugar donde pueda conseguir repuestos?" (_Tails_)

"Sigan ese camino y llegarán a la zona de maquinaria y repuestos" (_Adivinadora_)

"Bien…gracias" (_Dijo Tails pero antes de seguir…_)

"Jovencito, ¿No te gustaría saber lo que te depara el futuro?" (_Adivinadora_)

"No gracias, no creo en esas cosas" (_Tails_)

"¿Seguro?, pareces perdido, como buscando un nuevo rumbo" (_Adivinadora_)

_Al oir eso la curiosidad de Tails despertó…_

"Bueno…" (_Tails_)

"Jefe no vaya, recuerde lo que le pasó cuando entró a aquella cantina" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No te cobraré nada" (_Adivinadora_)

"No te preocupes R.A.M.P dejamos a los Creeps atrás hace muchoy ella dice que será gratis. Vayan y busquen lo que necesitamos, nos reuniremos en la fuente del centro" (_Tails_)

"Bueno, solo tenga cuidado" (_Dijo R.A.M.P antes de irse con los demás droides_)

"Por aquí" (_Dijo la adivinadora invitando a Tails a pasar_)

_El interior de la tienda estaba iluminadopor velas y habian muchas cosas raras y detrás había una especie de bodega, Tails y la adivinadora se sentaron junto a una mesa y mientras la adivinadora revolvía un mazo de cartas conversaba con tails._

"¿Cómo te llamas?" (_Adivinadora_)

"Tails" (_Respondió timidamente_)

"Joven, nececito tu nombre real, un apodo no sirve de nada" (_Adivinadora_)

"De … acuerdo, Miles Prower" (_Tails_)

"Miles este método requiere de tu asistencia, repariremos las cartas en 4 grupos los que me mostraran: tu personalidad, tu pasado, tu presente y futuro. Los 1ros 2 grupos los sacarás tú y los otros 2 los sacaré yo" (_Adivinadora_)

"¿O.K?" (_Dijo Tails confundido_)

"No te preocupes es fácil, comencemos" (_Dijo la adivinadora colocando el mazo de cartas frente Tails_)

"1ro veremos to personalidad, saca una carta y ponla boca abajo sobre la mesa" (_Adivinadora_)

_Tails hizo lo que le dijeron y luego la adivinadora volteó la carta…_

"Hmm la carta del sabio" (_Dijo la adivina, en la carta se veía una silueta negra rodeada de libros_)

"Esta carta indica que eres alguien que posee muchos conocimientos y que estás lleno se sorpresas. Puedes hayar soluciones en situaciones difíciles y a veces te vales de artimañas" (_Adivinadora_)

_Tails solo la observó en sileccio…_

"Saca otra carta" (_Adivinadora_)

_Como antes Tails sacó la carta…_

"El decapitado" (_Adivinadora_)

"De…capitado" (_Dijo Tails algo asustado;La figura de la carta era una silueta sin cabeza_)

"Si a pesar de tus conocimientos, el decapitado indica confusión y que te subestimas mucho tu mismo. También indica que los que te rodean a veces te subestiman creando en ti una falta de confianza, saca otra carta" (_Adivinadora_)

_Tails sacó otra carta, cuando la adivina la volteó se veía una silueta iluminada por una estrella y la silueta apuntaba a la estrella con una espada…_

"¿Qué significa esta carta?" (_Tails_)

"La carta del caballero indica que posees una gran perseverancia, le has hecho frente a los problemas y has salido ileso, casi siempre" (_Dijo la adivinadora,Tails solo la miró con cara de eceptico_)

"NO me veas así, solo digo lo que veo en las cartas;ahora veremos tu pasado" (_Dijo la adivinadora mientras colocaba el 1er grupo de cartas a un lado_)

_Entonces Tails sacó la 1er carta del 2do bloque; La carta que sacó era distinta tenía la figura de una mujer vistiendo una toga roja y con una lanza y un escudo en sus manos…_

"Mmm, la cazadora; Esta carta describe a una persona de carácter fuerte, audaz , una persona decidida a conseguir lo que desea pero…" (_Adivinadora_)

"¿Qué?" (_Tails_)

"La carta está de cabeza, significa que para obtener lo que buscaba hizo cosas que lastimó severamente a quienes estaban a su alrededor, supongo que tu eras una de esas personas" (_Adivinadora_)

_Al oir eso Tails se entristeció como si supiera a quien reflejaba la carta de la cazadora…_

"Vamos es solo el pasado, no puede lastimarte" (_Dijo la adivinadora tratando de animar a Tails_)

"No, pero puede atormentarte" (_Tails_)

"No te sientas mal, saca otra carta" (_Adivinadora_)

_Tails sacó la carta, cuando la adivina la volteó vieron una imagen de un hombre y una mujer ambos con las manos entrelazadas y sosteniendo una rosa…_

"Los amantes, esta carta indica que has experimentado la dicha y los gozos del amor. Pero esta carta está de cabeza lo que indica que muchos de tus amoríos no duraron o tuvieron un final tragico" (_Adivinadora_)

_Al oir eso los ojos de Tails se inundaron con lágrimas…_

"P-Por favor no llores, no quise revivir un mal recuerdo" (_Dijo la adivinadora al ver llorar a Tails_)

"No…se… preocupe" (_Dijo Tails entre los sollosos_)

"Si quieres podemos detenernos" (_Sugirió la adivinadora_)

_Tails negó con la cabeza, y sacó otra carta. En ella se veía la imagen de un hombre con una túnica caminando al lado de una bestia de carga y un herido sobre ella…_

"¿Uh? que extraño esta carta no aparece muy seguido " (_Adivinadora_)

"¿Porqué es extraño?" (_Tails_)

"Por que es un atributo muy inusual, la carta del samaritano indica empatía, caridad piedad, muestra una persona que brinda su ayuda a otros sin importarle recompensa alguna o su seguridad. Parece que hay más en ti de lo que pensaba" (_Dijo la adivinadora con una sonrisa tenue_)

_La adivinadora sacó otra carta, en la imagen aparecia un hombre con una túnica gris, un faro en su mano derecha y un baston en su mano izquierda…_

"El hermitaño muestra al viajero que está buscando algo, pero al estar la carta de cabeza indica que ha perdído el rumbo" (_Dijo la adivinadora mirando fijamente a Tails_)

"¡Tiene que ser broma!" (_Pensó Tails_)

_La adivinadora no solo describió cosas de su pasado con exactitud sino que también describió su viaje y su situación actual…_

"Veamos que más tienes" (_Dijo la adivinadora volteando la siguiente carta_)

_La carta que sacó tenía la figura de una persona de aspecto demacrado y vestido con arapos…_

"El desamparado indica que buscas paz, estás en una situación de necesidad y estás reponiéndote de algo que te acaba de suceder. La carta está de cabeza significa que saldrás de ese problema muy pronto" (_Adivinadora_)

"Espero que tenga razón" (_Tails_)

_La adivinadora solo sonrió y sacó otra carta,la figura era un hombre siguiendo una estrella…_

"Ah la carta del guía. Tu no iniciaste este viaje hubo una influencia una entidad por decirlo así que te impulsó a hacer este viaje, por ahora tu guía no está pero reaparecerá muy pronto" (_Adivinadora_)

_Mientras tanto en la ciudad, R.A.M.P y compañía seguían de compras…_

"¡Por lo menos ayudenmé con esto las cosas no me dejan ver!" (_Se quejó R.A.M.P_)

"Deja de llorar, tu montacargas es más grande" (_DN#4_)

"Si pero es más difícil de , de WHOAAA" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Y su montacargas se cayó junto con el…_

"¡PERFECTO!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P sarcásticamente_)

_Y mientras el y los demás droides recogían las cosas…_

"¿Nececitan ayuda?" (¿?)

"¡¿TU?!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P volteando a ver_)

_**De regreso en la tienda de la Adivinadora…**_

"Bien solo falta un grupo de cartas" (_Dijo la Adivinadora mientras sacaba la siguiente carta_)

_Tails quedó espantado al ver la imagen de la carta…_

"¿P-P-Por qué hay una Ca-Ca-Calavera en la carta?" (_Dijo Tails algo nervioso_)

"Ha ha, no te preocupes todos se asustan pero la carta representa todo lo contrario" (_Adivinadora_)

"¿En serio?" (_Tails_)

"Si. La carta de la muerte representa un cambio, una mejoría, muerte y renacimieno, pero solo al estar cabeza arriba." (_Adivinadora_)

_La adivina sacó otra carta y en la figura estaba una entidad oscura y sombria con ojos rojos y una exprecion diabólica…_

"¡No, la carta del oscuro!" (_Dijo la Adivinadora con temor_)

"¿El que…?" (_Tails_)

"La carta del oscuro indica un peligro inminente, esta carta es un mál presagio debes tener mucho cuidado" (_Dijo la Adivinadora mientras volteaba la ultima carta…_)

_Y la carta final era…_

"El…Juicio" (_Dijo la Adivinadora al ver una multitud de gente viendo a un gran resplandor en el cielo nublado, dentro de la figura_)

"Esta carta nunca había salído antes en ninguna de mis predicciones, un suceso de proporciones inimaginables esta por ocurrir; Esta carta lo cambia todo, debo ver más allá…" (_Dijo la Adivinadora al sacar 5 cartas paralelas al último grupo_)

_Las cartas que sacó eran…_

"_La Sacerdotíza"- Una mujer vestida con un traje ritual._

"_El Lancero"- Un hombre en armadura y llevando una enorme lanza._

"_La Fuerza"- Un corazón de cristal brillando intensamente._

"_La Rueda de la Fortuna"-Una rueda de oro con simbolos raros._

"_La Templanza"- Un angel con una copa de oro._

"Al parecer hay 2 personas que tendrán algo que ver contigo durante tu viaje, y hay una 3ra persona que jugará un papel muy importante junto a tí en el gran conflicto; También veo una fuerza desconocida que te vincula atí y a la otra persona" (_Adivinadora_)

"¿Hay algo más que puedas ver?" (_Preguntó Tails con curiosidad_)

"No, esá demasiado nublado como pare ver algo con seguridad; Pero puede que en el futuro recibas algo por todos tus problemas" (_Adivinadora_)

"Bueno gracias por todo pero tengo que irme" (_Dijo Tails saliendo de la tienda_)

_Deapues de eso la adivinadora fue a buscar algo de comer a la bodega, pero notó que había una luz que salía de una de las cajas, entonces ella abre la caja y dentro encuentra una joya ovalada de color azul que estaba brillando…_

"¡No es posible!, ¿Será que ese chico…?" (_Dijo la Adivinadora mientras miraba a la joya_)

_Mientras tanto Tails se iba a reunir con los droides en el centro…_

"¡Jefe por aqui!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P desde la fuente, Tails fue hacia ellos_)

…_Pero cuando estaba descendiendo alguien lo sujetó de sus piernas y lo haló hacia el suelo…_

"¡OUCH!, ¡¿MUY BIEN QUÍEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE…?!, ¿FENRIR?" (_Dijo Tails al ver quien lo haló _)

"No esperabas verme aquí, ¿Verdad?" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí solo?" (_Tails_)

"No estoy solo, me acompaña mi viejo ¡Hey Papá!" (_Dijo Fenrir_)

…_Detrás de Fenrir llegaba su padre un lobo de pelaje gris casi idéntico a el…_

"Tails el es mi padre, Uther" (_Fenrir_)

"He He, mucho gusto" (_Saludó Tails algo nervioso_)

"Entonces tu eres Tails, he oído mucho sobre tí" (_Uther_)

"¡Ah !, ¿En serio?" (_Tails_)

"Y Scoll nos dijo que te escabulliste de la estación…" (_Dijo Uther a Tails con los parpados bajos y una ceja levantada_)

"UH…bueno..es que yo… solo…" (_Balbuceó Tails_)

_Uther cambió su expresión de acusadora a tranquila…_

"He, no importa, Scoll nos dijo lo que pasó" (_Uther_)

"Bien… deacuerdo" (_Tails_)

"Y ¿Qué haces aquí?" (_Fenrir_)

"Mi nave sufrió serias averías y nos detuvimos para repararla" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué les pasó?" (_Uther_)

"Bueno…nos…golpeó un asteroide, ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Buscando algunas cosas para el laboratorio" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Laboratorio?" (_Tails_)

"Si , del suero que nos diste enviamos una muestra al instituto medico de Dorios 8. Quedaron sorprendidos por el, aprendieron a imitarlo y han derivado muchas medicinas, no curan la plaga como el suero original, pero afortunadamente no ha habido casos como el de nosotros" (_Uther_)

"¡Eso es grandioso!"(_Dijo Tails_)

"Así no me arriesgaré a despedazar mi rosal de nuevo" (_Pensó Tails_)

"Nos falta buscar algunas cosas, ¿Los acompañamos?" (_Fenrir_)

"Claro, aun nos faltan 2 montacargas que llenar" (_Tails_)

_Tras encontrar lo que necesitaban se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad…_

"¿Ya se van?" (_Tails_)

"No solo vamos a traer algo que dejamos en la nave, nos quedarémos en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Y ustedes ?" (_Uther_)

"A nuestra nave" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué no era esta?" (_Uther_)

"Papá, te dije que su nave era más grande" (_Fenrir_)

"Si necesitan alguna consulta, estaremos al sur de la ciudad" (_Dijo Tails mientras los droides aseguraban los montacargas a la nave para irse_)

_Luego se despidieron y se dirigieron al RB, cuando llegaron la nave seguía severamente dañada pero algunas partes ya estaban reparadas…_

"Bien…manos a la obra" (_Dijo Tails con un suspiro pesado_)

…_Y así pasaron su 1ra noche, reparando la nave. Pero a lo lejos de Krák´das algo malo ocurría, un viajero regresaba tranqulamente a su casa desde otra ciudad, pero fue emboscado no por ladrones sino por una rara niebla negra que lo envolvió mientras que el desafortunado viajero emitía un grito desgarrador en medio de la noche; A la mañana siguiente Tails estaba entre una de las secciones dañadas cobijado por cables y con su cabeza apoyada sobre una computadora… _

"Jefe, ¡Jefe!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras trataba de despertar a Tails_)

_Pero no se despertaba, Tails trabajó toda la noche reparando los daños de la zona del reactor, lo que lo dejó exhausto y como Tails no depertaba R.A.M.P se conectó un altavoz y…_

"¡DESPIERTE JEFE!" (_R.A.M.P_)

… _Tails brincó del susto…_

"¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!" (_Tails_)

"Usted no se despertaba, ya es de mañana" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Como sea, ¿Cuál es el estatus de las reparaciones?" (_Tails_)

"Solo un tercio de los daños totales han sido reparados, y necesitaremos más suministros" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Cómo cuanto dinero nos queda?" (_Tails_)

"No lo suficiente" (_Dijo R.A.M.P revisando un panel en su brazo_)

"Solo esto nos faltaba, a este paso nos quedarémos sin recursos" (_Dijo Tais en un tono frustrado_)

_En ese momento un droide de mantenimiento entra…_

"R.A.M.P, Jefe" (_Droide de mantenimiento_)

"¿Qué pasa?" (_Tails_)

"Una nave no identificada se dirige a nuestra ubicación" (_Droide de mantenimiento_)

_Tails y R.A.M.P solo se miraron algo extrañados, al salir al exterior vieron que era la nave del padre de Fenrir…_

"Hola,¿Qué los trae por aquí?" (_Saludó Tails_)

"El hotel era muy aburrido y necesitamos ayuda con uno de los aparatos" (_Fenrir_)

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan grande" (_Dijo Uther mirando al RB_)

"Debió ser un asteróide muy grande para hacer tanto daño" (_Fenrir_)

"Bueno entremos y veamos en que los ayudamos" (_Dijo Tails mientras todos entraban al RB_)

…_Mientras tanto en Krak´das la Adivinadora meditaba dentro de su tienda, luego percibió algo que le provocó escalofríos…_

"Algo…muy malo se acerca" (_Dijo la Adivinadora con temor_)

…_En efecto una horrenda criatura se arrastraba lentamente hacia Krak´das…_

**Relámpago Blanco, en el Laboratorio:**

_R.A.M.P le explicaba el correcto uso de los artefactos a Uther…_

"Lo que debe hacer es…" (_R.A.M.P_)

"R.A.M.P sabe mucho de esas cosas" (_Fenrir_)

"Sí por eso es que el es mi mano derecha" (_Tails_)

"Tails…cuando te fuiste de la estación no tuve tiempo para agradecerte por ayudarme" (_Dijo Fenrir calmadamente_)

"Olvida eso, ya no importa" (_Tails_)

"Ese avión raro es tuyo , ¿Verdad?" (_Fenrir_)

"Si ,¿porqué?" (_Tails_)

"¿Me lo mostrarías más de cerca?" (_Fenrir_)

"Claro" (_Tails_)

…_Mientras ellos se retiraban del laboratorio…_

"Y eso sería todo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Muchas gracias, Fenrir hay que irnos…" (_Uther_)

_Pero Tails y Fenrir ya se habían ido hace un rato…_

"¿Dónde están?" (_Uther_)

_Cuando Uther y R.A.M.P fueron a buscarlos afuera vieron al X-Tornado pasar sobre sus cabezas, Tails y Fenrir gritanam del pánico dentro de la cabina…_

"¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!" (_Uther_)

**En el X-Tornado (Fuera de control):**

"¡ELEVALO, ELEEEVALO. NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!" (_Gritó Tails desedperado_)

"¡LO INTENTO PERO LOS CONTROLES SE ATASCARON!" (_Gritó Fenrir igual que Tails_)

_El X-Tornado bruscamente se dio vuelta y R.A.M.P los contacta desde el puente del RB…_

"¡¿Qué demonios pa…AHH?!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras era empujado por Uther_)

"¡¿Qué rayos haces allí Fenrir?!" (_Gritó Uther_)

"¡Perdoname papá, no pude resistirme!" (_Fenrir_)

"¡Trataré de detenerlo!" (_Dijo_ _Tails mientras tiraba de los controles_)

_Uther y R.A.M.P solo vieron desde el puente al X-Tornado hacer giros y marometas como si fuera una gaviota hebria fuera de control… _

**En el RB:**

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo" (_Dijo Uther en un tono descepcionado_)

"¿A que se refiere que de nuevo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Fenrir siempre ha querido ser piloto, pero por alguna razón se congela frente a los controles cono si fuera victima del panico" (_Uther_)

"¿En serio?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Si. En casa he tratado de que aprendacon los pilotos de la estación y los del planeta pero todos lo consideraron una causa perdida" (_Uther_)

**En el X-Tornado:**

"¡Fenrir escucha, trata de…relajarte!" (_Tails_)

"¡No puedo, mis brazos están Tiezos!" (_Dijo Fenrir con nerviosismo_)

"¡NO SI PUEDES, escucha mi voz y relajate!" (_Tails_)

_Fenrir respiraba aceleradamente como si estuviera hiperventilado, pero luego comenzó a calmarse mientras que al mismo tiempo el X-Tornado mejoraba su trayectoria…_

"¡Bien!, ahora… da la vuelta a la nave" (_Dijo Tails a Fenrir mientras el cambiaba el curso de la nave _)

"No…puede…ser, ¡Fenrir al fin le dio vuelta a una nave! " (_Uther_)

"¿HUH?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Todos los instructores de vuelo siempre me decían lo mismo, una de esas cosas fue que Fenrir no podía girar una nave porque siempre se terminaba estrellando contra algo… o alguien" (_Uther_)

_R.A.M.P solo lo quedó viendo con ojos confundidos…_

_Durante unos minutos el X-Tornado estuvo haciento piruetas , involuntariamente y al final descendió del lado dañado del RB, Uther y R.A.M.P fueron a recibirlos…_

"¡HA!, nunca lo había hecho tan bien" (_Dijo Fenir con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba la ventana de la cabina y el y Tails salían del X-Tornado_)

"Sí pero mi cabeza golpeó el vidrio en el ultimo giro" (_Dijo Tails frotándose la cabeza_)

"¡Jefe!, ¿Están bien?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Fenrir, porqué hiciste eso?!, ya sabes que no puedes acercarte a ningún avión" (_Uther_)

"Papá, no pude evitarlo. Siempre que veo un avión…" (_Fenrir_)

"Señor no se enoje con el, yo le ofrecí un intento al volante" (_Tails_)

"¿En serio?" (_Uther_)

"Si, Fenrir solo tiene algo de pánico. Neceita a alguien con muuuuuucha paciencia" (_Tails_)

"¿Tu…le enseñarías?" (_Uther_)

"Pues…sí, pero ustes tendrán que irse ¿no?" (_Tails_)

"Cierto, mala suerte hijo. Vamos que nos faltan cosas que hacer" (_Uther_)

"Gracias por defenderme Tails" (_Susurró Fenrir un tanto triste mientras bajaba de la cabina_)

"Esperen vamos co ustedes, aun nos faltan algunas cosas" (_Tails_)

**Ciudad de Krak´das:**

…_Mientras que el grupo caminabapor las calles de la ciudad, Tails y Fenrir conversaban…_

"¿En serio me enseñarías Tails?" (_Fenrir_)

"Claro, ¿no lo había dicho ya?" (_Tails_)

"Si es que verás, siempre quize ser piloto. Y aunque mi padre me inscribió en una academia siempre tuve el mismo problema de pánico, los instructores me dijeron que nunca aprendería a pilotar y casi demandan a mi papá por intento de homicidio" (_Fenrir_)

"… ¿en serio fue tan malo?" (_Tails_)

"¿Has visto alguna ves una nave estallar en llamas después de que te bajas de ella?" (_Fenrir_)

"No…" (_Tails_)

"Pues eso fue lo que pasó …" (_Fenrir_)

"..." (_Tails_)

"¿Pensé que lo que le habías dicho a mi papá era broma?" (_Fenrir_)

"No lo dije en serio, tu problema de pánico es algo que se puede controlar. Pero solo podría ayudarte si tu vinieras conmigo" (_Tails_)

"Si" (_Dijo Fenrir decepcionado_)

…_Tras ellos Uther y R.A.M.P caminaban mientras escuchaba con un expresión pensativa…_

"¿Le ocurre algo?" (_Preguntó R.A.M.P a Uther_)

"Uh…, es que … Tails parece alguen muy maduro para su edad" (_Uther_)

"El jefe ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos años"(_R.A.M.P_)

…_El grupo se detuvo al llegar a una bifurcación…_

"Bien nosotros vamos por la izquierda" (_Fenrir_)

"Nos veremos más tarde" (_Dijo Tails mientras tomaban caminos distintos_)

"Sabes, quisiera hacer algo por Fenrir" (_Tails_)

"Si es el peor caso de pánico que he visto" (_R.A.M.P_)

**Ciudad de Krak´das, entrada sur:**

…_Un grupo de turistas se preparaba para dejar Krak´das, pero cuando llegaban …_

"¡BOOM!" (_Algo o alguien había hecho añicos su vehículo_)

"¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!" (_Turista # 1_)

"¡Cre,cre,creo que esa cosa sabe!" (_Dijo otro turista señalando a los escombros en llmas de su vehiculo_)

…_De entre los restos en llamas, emergió la criatura que se había formado en el desierto. Los Turistas al verla salieron aterrorizados gritando; En otra parte de la ciudad  
Tails y compañía escucharon la explosión…_

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

…_Luego se escucharon los gritos de los turistas, quienes corrian en la dirección hacia la que estaban Tails y compañía …_

"¡¿Qué les ocurre?!" (_Preguntó Tails al aterrorizado grupo_)

"¡UNA HORRIBLE COSA SALIÓ DE LA NADA Y DESPEDAZÓ NUESTRO AUTO!" (_Turista_)

"¿Cosa?"

_Fue todo lo que_ _Tails pudo preguntar, por que en ese momento olleron un rugido que parecía un grito conjunto de un rinoceronte enfadafo y el ssiseo de una boa_, _al oírlo los turistas se llenaron de terror y salieron huyendo atropellando a R.A.M.P en el proceso.._

"¡Son unos maleducados hijos de….!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No hay tiempo para eso R.A.M.P, iré a ver que es esa cosa" (_Dijo Tails antes de levantar vuelo hacia donde se escuchó el rugido_)

"¡JEFE…¿Qué hago con las compras?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Hay que seguirlo" (_Droide de navegación #5_)

"Muy bien… ¡Aceleren!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P tras subir a uno de los montacargas con lo demás droides_)

…_Luego los montacargas y los droides de carga (Valga la redundancia) se dispusieron a seguir a Tails…_

…_Del otro lado de la ciudad la criatura estaba desbaratando todo lo que encontraba y a quien encontraba (En el caso de atraparlo), Tails se acercaba rápidamente volando contra el rio de personas que huian para no ser lastimados; Algunos se quedaron para tratar de pelear, pero solo consiguieron ser vapuleados…_

"¡COOOORRAN!" (_Gritó alguien del grupo mientras los otros salían de allí_)

…_Un niño tuvo la mala suerte de perderse y de aparecer detrás de la criatura…_

"¡Sal de allí!" (_Gritó Tails recién llegando al lugar_)

…_Y cuando la criatura estaba apunto de merendarse a su victima, la adivina apareció y bloqueó el ataque de la criatura con una lanza…_

"¡MILES…LLEVATEO…AHORA!" (_Gritó la adivina mientras forcejeaba con la criatura_)

"¡ME LLAMO TAILS!" (_Gritó Tails mientras se hacercaba al niño y lo sacaba de allí_)

…_La adivina aprovechó para golpear a la criatura en la cara haciéndola retroceder mientras se alejaba de ella…_

"Muy bien, ahora vete" (_Dijo Tails al niño quien solo salió de allí gritando_)

"Eres …rapido" (_Jadeó la adivina mientras se acercaba a Tails_)

"¿De donde saliste tu?" (_Tails_)

"Disculpame no me he presentado, me llamo Élin" (_Adivina_)

"Bien…Élin, ¿De donde saliste?" (_Tails_)

"Eso no importa ahora, creo que nuestro amigo aun quere jugar" (_Dijo Élin mientras ambos miraban a la criatura levantarse, se veía muy enojada_)

"¡JEFE!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P mientras el y los droides llegaban al lugar_)

"¿Dónde estaban?" (_Tails_)

"Siguiendolo,¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Esa parece ser la pregunta del día" (_Tails_)

"Ya había sentído la presencia de esa cosa antes" (_Élin_)

"Se ve molesta" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras veía a la criatura hacer algo parecido a una rabieta_)

"Pues se pondrá aun más molesta" (_Dijo Tails mientras recogía un lanza de hoja doble_)

"R.A.M.P tu y los demás droides revisen los alrededores y asegúrense de que no haya nadie más cerca. Élin y yo distraeremos a este adefesio" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces R.A.M.P y los demás droides se dispersaron…_

"¿Estás listo Tails?" (_Élin_)

"Cuando lo estes tu" (_Tails_)

…_Luego la criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos…_

"¡Cuidado!" (_Gritó Tais mientras el y Élin evadían el ataque_)

**En otra parte de Krak´das:**

"¡Rápido papá!, debemos irnos" (_Dijo_ _Fenrir a Uther mientras trataban de salír de la ciudad_)

"¡Lo haría si me ayudaras a cargar!" (_Dijo Uther mientras llevaba un costal en su espalda_)

…_En ese momento se topan con R.A.M.P …_

"¿Qué hacen aquí todavia?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta" (_Uther_)

"¿Sabes que pasó?" (_Fenrir_)

"Una criatura está causando desastres, el jefe y alguien más están tratando de contenerla" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Vamos a ayudarlo" (_Fenrir_)

"No, es muy peligroso" (_Uther_)

"Pero no podemos dejarlo solo" (_Fenrir_)

"Hmm, tienes razón. Se lo debemos" (_Uther_)

"Siganme es por aquí" (_R.A.M.P_)

**De regreso con Tails y Élin:**

_Tails y Élin seguían conteniendo a la criatura, sus ataques eran certeros pero no parecían dañarla…_

"Peleas bien…para ser tan pequeño, ¿Dónde aprendiste?" (_Jadeó Élin por el cansancio_)

"Experiencias…previas, pero nunca vi nada como esto" (_Dijo Tails jadeando también_)

…_Entonces Élin atacó a la criatura, pero esta rompió su lanza y comenzó a exprimir su brazo derecho…_

"AAHH" (_Élin_)

"Dejala ir" (_Gritó Tails mientras se elevaba y atacaba a la criatura en picada, liberando a Élin_)

…_El golpe hizo retroceder a la criatura, Tails aprovechó para arrastrar a Élin lejos de ella…_

"¿Te encuentras bien?" (_Tails_)

"No…AAAHH, mi brazo…" (_Élin_)

"Dejame ver" (_Tails_)

…_Tails entonces vio que la criatura había dejado marcas idénticas a las que deja la enfermedad…_

"¡Estas marcas…!" (_Tails_)

…_La criatura se levantó violentamente gruñendo de cólera, aun más molesta que antes…_

"No importa…cuantas veces lo ataquemos…, vuelve a levantarse…" (_Dijo Élin gruñendo de dolor_)

"Aún así hay que seguir" (_Dijo Tails mientras atacaba a la criatura_)

…_En esta ocasión la criatura tomó las piernas de Tails y lo azotó contra el suelo, después comenzó a triturarle las piernas…_

"¡DUELE, SU-EL-TA-ME!" (_Dijo Tails mientras golpeaba a la criatura con su lanza_)

…_En uno de sus golpes Tails cortó el ojo de la criatura haciendo que aullara de dolor, liberándose…_

"Qué extraño…" (_Dijo Tails al ver que sus piernas estaban sin las marcas_)

…_En ese momento R.A.M.P y los demás aparecen detrás de Élin…_

"Miren Tails está peleando contra… ¿Qué rayos es eso?" (_Fenrir_)

_Tails trató de hacer otro ataque pero la criatura lo volvió a tumbar y estaba listo para acabarlo…_

"¡JEFE!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" (Uther)

…_En ese momento un brillo azúl sale de la túnica de Élin, y ella sacó algo medio envuelto en un pedazo de tela, era la misma joya que había visto antes, pero ahora brillaba con más fuerza y de forma intermitente. Entonces Élin se puso de pie…_

"¡Tails, atrapala!" (_Gritó Élin mientras lanzaba la joya hacia Tails_)

…_La joya voló por el aire y al impactar contra la criatura, emitió una onda de choque que la catapultó hacia atrás. La piedra se mantenía brillando y flotando frente a Tails; Entonces sin previo aviso la joya se incrustó en el collar que Tails llevaba puesto y el brillo se expandió en esa zona, lo curioso es que cuando el brillo alcanzó a Élin las marcas se desvanecieron…_

"Pero…¿Cómo?" (_Élin_)

…_Luego el cuerpo de Tails fue cubierto por el brillo y todo su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus brazos se hicieron más gruesos y fuertes al igual que sus piernas y torzo, sus colas se hicieron más grandes, sus manos y pies adoptaron la forma de zarpas haciendo que sus guantes y zapatos se rompieran y sí, también su cráneo cambió.Cuando el brillo cesó Tails tenía la apariencia de un zorro de 20 años, todos los otros se quedarón boquiabiertos…_

"¡Estoy alucinando!" (_Dijo Uther algo asustado_)

"¡Es el, El es el portador!" (_Élin_)

… _Tails abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie…_

"¿Qué pasó?" (_Dijo Tails algo confundido, su voz se escuchaba más grave_)

"¿UH?, mi voz" (_Dijo Tails sosteniéndose la garganta_)

"¡Mis manos!" (_Dijo Tails viendo sus manos_)

"¡MI CUERPO!, ¿AH?, ¡Eso no debe estar allí todavia!" (_Dijo Tails avergonzado mientras envolvía su cintura con una de sus colas_)

…_La criatura aun queria pelear, Tails recoge la lanza de hoja doble del suelo y se lanza contra ella, en el trayecto la lanza brilló mientras Tails golpeaba a la criatura con ella estrellándola contra un muro, el aspecto de la lanza había cambiado…_

"¡Increible!, antes no podíamos ni cansarla y Tails la derribó de un solo golpe" (_Élin_)

"¡ESE ES NUESTRO JEFE!" (_R.A.M.P/ Droides_)

_La criatura se levantó con dificultad , apoyó sus brazos en el suelo, su quijada inferor se partió y en su boca se formó una esfera de energía purpura oscuro que fue disparada hacia Tails quien solo logró bloquearla con su espada… _

"¡JEFE!" (_R.A.M.P/Droides_)

"¡Tails!" (_Fenrir_)

_La descarga causó una explosión que en vez de expandirse parecía ser absorbida por el arma de Tails, mientras adquiría un brillo del mismo color que la criatura pero después de un momento el brillo se volvió blanco…_

"Esto está cada vez más raro,¡ bien terminemos con estó!" (_Dijo Tails mientras agitaba su arma hacia la criatura, lanzando la energía contenida impactando en ella_)

"¡EN EL BLANCO!" (_R.A.M.P/Fenrir/Élin/Uther/Droides_)

…_La criatura apenas podía ponerse de pie, Tails se acercó para darle el golpe de gracia pero…_

"¡Auxilio!" (¿?)

"¿Qué?" (_Dijo Tails deteniendose_)

"¿Qué pasa, POR QUÉ NO LE PARTE LA CABEZA?" (_Fenrir_)

"¡Auxilio!" (¿?)

"Esa voz …proviene de…" (_Tails_)

…_Entonces Tails miró fijamente a la criatura y como que pudiendo ver su interior vió a alguien dentro de ella…_

"No es posible" (_Tails_)

"¡Auxilio!" (_Dijo la criatura con una voz normal_)

"¿Qué hago ahora?" (_Tails_)

"Tu sabes lo que debes hacer" (_Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Tails_)

"Esa voz…la he oído antes" (_Tails_)

…_Luego las joyas en su arma brillaron de la misma forma, que lo hicieron sus manos el la torre FangBlood, entonces Tails levantó su espada hacia la criatura y la atravezó, la criatura emitió un grito desgarradory una nube oscura la rodeó seguido de una pequeña explosión, cuando el polvo se disipó, quien yacia en el suelo era el viajero que estaba en el desierto…_

"¡¿HABIA ALGUIEN DENTRO DE ESA COSA?!" (_Fenrir_)

"Un pobre desafortunado" (_Élin_)

"Lo que haya sido eso ya no está, pero … porqué me…siento tan…" (_Tails no alcanzó a decir más por que cayó inconsiente y su arma se desvaneció en el aire_)

"¡Oh no!" (_Élin_)

"¡JEFE!" (_R.A.M.P/Droides_)

…_Todos se acercaron donde Tails, Élin colocó su mano en su frente, Tails estaba sonrojado por una intensa fiebre, y respirando aceleradamente. Su "Nuevo" collar brillaba de forma intermitente …_

"¡Está ardiendo!, ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi tienda" (_Élin_)

…_Luego todos partieron a la tienda de Élin…_


	12. Interludio (Parte 1): Transfiguración

**Hola, hola, hola. estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo recien salido del WORD. Este es un interludio compuesto de dos partes : la 1ra que es esta da seguimiento a lo que quedó pendiente el el capítulo anterior y la otra parte será un cese al fuego pero creo que tendrán que esperarse XD. Con la introducción de uno de mis OC´s, no se preocupen aunque tiene un roll vital en el fic , no será un gary stu, se los prometo. De nuevo les pido que comenten (No sean timidos, puedo verlos reflejados el el filtro de visitas XD) solo si les gusta o si tienen sugerencias o criticas constructivas, los comentarios con vocabulario pesado o insultos al fic no serán tolerados e incurrirán en el bloqueo o la eliminación del comentario.**

**P.D: Disculpen si hay errores ortograficos, el teclado sobre el que escribo es horrible...**

**Creo que eso es todo, sin más preambulo...**

* * *

Interludio (1ra parte): Transfiguración

_EL grupo llevó a un Tails inconsciente que había sufrido un "estirón" y aun viajero que tuvo un encuentro cercano del peor tipo a la tienda de Élin para monitorear su estado , mientras los droides esperaban a fuera, dentro R.A.M.P y los demás…_

"Nada, ninguno de los medicamentos funciona" (_Dijo R.A.M.P en un tono de frustración mientras Elín acomodaba al viajero_)

…_Luego Élin se acercó y revisó la temperatura de Tails quien aun seguía con la respiración acelerada y rojo por la fiebre, mientras yacía sobre un tapete acolchado y cubierto por una manta…_

"La fiebre aun persiste" (_Élin_)

"No entiendo, es extraño que aun siga con esa fiebre" (_Uther_)

"Si, y aun más raro es que ese collar no ha dejado de parpadear desde que Tails se desmalló" (_Dijo Fenrir mientras señalaba al collar_)

"Esta no es…una fiebre normal" (_Dijo_ _Élin en un tono serio_)

"¿Qué?" (_R.A.M.P/Fenrir/Uther_)

"Que las medicinas no funcionan por que no es una enfermedad natural" (_Élin_)

"Explicate" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tails fue escojido para ser el portador de un gran poder, pero debe demostrar que es digno de el; Está afrontando una transfiguración" (_Élin_)

"¿No se había transformado ya?" (_Uther_)

"No, me refiero que está afrontando una transfiguración de mente, alma y corazón. Algo que vá más allá de lo material y sea lo que sea que esté enfrentando debe hacerlo solo" (_Élin_)

**Dentro de la mente de Tails:**

"¿Porqué siempre vengo a parar aquí cuando estoy inconciente?" (_Tails_)

"Yo podría responderte esa pregunta" (_Dijo una voz que hizo eco en el lugar_)

"Esa voz…,¿Quíen está allí?, ¡MUESTRATE!" (_Tails_)

"Veo que eres impaciente, bien como desees…" (¿?)

_Entonces una figura se materializó frente a el, una persona de tes morena, cabello negro y ojos cafes que vestía una larga túnica también de color café…_

"¿Quíen eres?" (_Tails_)

"¡Oh!, ¿En serio no me reconoces?" (_Dijo el extraño fingiendo estar ofendido_)

"Tu … Tu eres quien me dijo sobre salír hacia el planeta verde" (_Tails_)

"DING, DING, DING, TEEENEMOS UN GANADOR" (_Dijo el extraño en un tono burlon_)

"Pero…¡Eres solo un humano!" (_Tails_)

"¿Humano?, HA HA HA, AH me temo que te equivocas joven zorro. Paresco un humano pero no soy un humano es más nisiquiera soy un mortal" (_Extraño_)

"¿Qué quieres decir?" (_Preguntó Tails confundido_)

"Quiero decir que no soy de carne y hueso, soy inmortal ,me materializo en el mundo físico etc, etc,etc" (_Extraño_)

"¿Porqué estamos aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Porque estamos en tu mente subconciente" (_Extraño_)

"¿HUH?" (_Tails_)

"Escucha con atención, cuando la gema te escogió fue infundido en ti un gran poder uno que rivaliza y …puede superar al de las esmeraldas caos y laesmeralda madre" (_Extraño_)

"¿Superior a las esmeraldas?, y…¿Cómo es que sabes sobre las esmeraldas?" (_Tails_)

"Todos saben acerca de ellas, pero la leyenda de "El erizo azul"…, hace que les den ñañaras solo de pensar en buscarlas" (_Dijo el extraño en un tono burlesco_)

"Pero no…entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¿Porqué me desmayé, y qué era esa cosa horrenda de hace poco?" (_Tails_)

"La 1ra respuesta es simple, tu cuerpo aceptó la energía del collar por eso cambiaste de forma pero tu escencia no la aceptó, debido a que hay conflictos dentro de tu alma y corazón que debes arreglar antes de poder asumir control de la fuerza de la que ahora eres portador. La otra respuesta… la cosa contra la que te enfrentaste era una especie de espectro parasito creado por una entidad maligna pero esa historia será para otra ocasión" (_Extraño_)

"¿Por qué?" (_Tails_)

"Porque no es el momento, lo que puedo decirte es que ahora se ha habierto una nueva senda en tu viaje y que enfrentarás obstáculos aun más difíciles de los que has enfrentado hasta ahora" (_Extraño_)

"y lo que hay en esa senda es…" (_Tails_)

"El destino de todos los vivos" (_Susurró el extraño_)

"¿Qué dijiste?" (_Tails_)

"¡AH!, olvida eso. Ahora debes explorar lo rincones más perturbados de tu mente y vencer tus propios obstáculos para poder continuar con tu viaje, si triunfas un nuevo mundo de conocimientos que nunca has imaginado se abrirá frente a tí" (_Extraño_)

"¿Y… si fallo?" (_Preguntó Tails con algo de miedo_)

"Sí fallas entoncesss…será el fin de tu camino y tú… moriras" (_Dijo el extraño con toda la serenidad del mundo_)

"¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!" (_Tails_)

**En la realidad, Tienda de Élin:**

_Tails gruñó fuerte mente y gimió como si lo hubieran apuñalado…_

"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Creo que algo lo perturbó" (_Élin_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

"Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero ¿A qué te refiere con me moriré?" (_Tails_)

"Si fallas toda tu fuerza vital se extinguirá entonces por deducción…" (_Extraño_)

"¡Estás loco!, no voy a hacerte caso" (_Dijo Tails mientras le daba la espalda al extraño con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta _)

"Bien…ignórame si quieres, pero no solo tú saldrás perjudicado sinó todo y todos los que conoces perecerán en el caos que está por venir, no te obligaré a llevar esa pesada carga aunque tu eres el único que por ahora puede con ella. No creí que fueras tan cobarde…"(_Extraño_)

"¡¿Me dijiste cobarde?!" (_Tails_)

"SI, aunque supongo que es algo que ya has oído antes, de todos, tus amigos tus enemigos…, que no estás cansado que vivir a la sombra de los demás. Es tu desición, o avanzas y te vuelves más fuerte, o mueres como un cobarde. Porque no despertarás hasta que no hayas terminado con esto" (_Extraño_)

_Tails se quedó pensando, ese sujeto tiene razón. El había vivido tras la sombra de Sonic por demasiado tiempo, pero si fallaba moriría de todas formas y si renunciaba también, solo quedaba una opción.. Así que con un pesado suspiro se dio la vuelta y…_

"Bien… te seguiré el juego. Al menos se que si muero en esto… podré reunirme con ella del otro lado" (_Terminó diciendo Tails en un tono muy triste_)

_El extraño lo miró con pesar y…_

"Vamos, si piensas de esa forma es como si ya te dieras por vencido, no te preocupes te ayudaré y te daré pistas mientras avanzas ¿Te parece bien?" (_Dijo el extraño acercándose a Tails y colocando una mano sobre su hombró derecho_)

"De acuerdo" (_Tails_)

"¡EXCELEEENTE!" (_Chilló el extraño en un tono satisfecho_)

_Luego el extraño hizo aparecer un bastón raro y con el golpeó el suelo haciendo un enorme hueco en el piso que parecía no tener fondo…_

"Anda salta tu primero" (_Dijo el extraño a Tails señalando el pozo sin fondo con su bastón_)

"¡¿Quíeres que salte allí?!" (_Tails_)

"Sí, salta…vamos, ¡Rápido que no tengo todo el día!" (_Extraño_)

_Tails se asomó a ver con algo de miedo hacia el pozo, entonces el extraño se pone detrás de el y con una sonrísa maliciosa lo empuja, y mientras Tails gritaba desesperadamente el extraño saltó al pozo también._

_Mientras caían Tails daba alaridos batiebdo sus manos como tratando de volar y el extraño caía junto a el pero el una postura muy relajada, cuando se dieron cuenta habían aterrizado sobre una pila de chatarra monumentalmente grande Tails se estrello mientras que el extraño aterrizó suavemente…_

"Esoo… ¡Doliooou!" (_Tails_)

"Se suponía que usarías tus colas para aterrizár" (_Extraño_)

"¡¿CÓMO HIBA A HACERLO SI ME EMPUJASTE DESDE LA ORILLA?!" (_Tails_)

"Cálmate estas en una sola piesa, ¿Verdad?" (_Extraño_)

_Tails solo lo miró con una de esas miradas que te dan ganas de correr…_

"O.K esa no fue una buena broma, de cualquier forma debes prepararte para tu 1er reto" (_Extraño_)

"¿Y de qué se tratan estas pruebas?" (_Preguntó Tails con una ceja levantada_)

"Verás existen 3 conflictos principales que agobian tu mente; cada uno de ellos será representado por un recuerdo de tu pasado, un personaje si así lo prefieres. A medida que triunfes te irás fortaleciendo" (_Extraño_)

"Pero… ¡estamos en…!" (_Dijo Tails mientras miraba a su alrededor_)

"El planeta verde, o lo que queda de el; y estamos parados sobre los restos de tu vieja nave" (_Extraño_)

"Lo recuerdo, después de derrotar a Dark Oak mi nave quedó inservible y tuvimos que regresar en la nave de Egg-Man" (_Tails_)

"Si, y aquí viene tu 1er contrincante" (_Dijo el extraño señalando tras Tails con su bastón_)

_Entonces Tails vió con horror quien sería su 1er oponente…_

"¡NO!, ¡E-E-E-E-ESE ES!" (_Tails_)

"Shadow" (_Extraño_)

"¡¿Porqué el?!" (_Tails_)

"Debido al pleito que tuviste con el por defender a Cosmo en el pasado, y como obviamente el es más fuerte que tú, ¿Quíen mejor para encarnar tu complejo de inferioridad que el?" (_Extraño_)

"P-Pero, ¡BIEN! Ahora tengo el poder para hacerlo pedazos." (_Dijo Tails invocando su arma con una expresión desafiante_)

"Uh, hay algo que se me olvidó decirte…" (_Dijo el extraño dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de Tails con su bastón_)

_Entonces Tails comenzó a encogerse mientras retomaba su apariencia original mientras que su lanzá desaparecía al igual que el collar…_

"No podrás usar tu nueva fuerza, debes ganarte el derecho para usarla" (_Extraño_)

"¡¿Qué , Porqué?!" (_Dijo Tails con su voz original_)

"¡¿Es que estas sordo?!,¡ DE-BES-GA-NAR-TE EL DERECHO!" (_Dijo el Extraño mientras le daba golpes leves a Tails con su bastón en la cabeza_)

"¡OWW!" (_Tails_)

"Bien… ¡SUERTE!" (_Dijo el extraño mientras desaparecía y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un POOF_)

"¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!; ¿No me hibas a ayudar?" (_Gritó Tails_)

"Nadie va a ayudarte ahora" (_Dijo el falso Shadow apareciendo tras Tails_)

_Tails solo se dio la vuelta como en una película de horror, mientras que era mandado a volar por un golpe del …_

"¡OWW!, No lo ví llegar" (_Se quejó Tails_)

"Por cierto se me olvidaba otra cosa, para hacer más difícil el reto le presté la esmeralda caos de tu nave a mi ilusión" (_Voz del extraño_)

"¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?!" (_Gritó Tails mientras apenas logró evadír otro golpe del _)

**En la realidad, dentro del Relampago Blanco:**

_Un droide de mantenimiento limpiaba la cámara del reactor y notó que la esmeralda no estaba…_

"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ESMERALDA?!" (_Gritó el droide de mantenimiento_)

**En la realidad, dentro de la tienda de Élin:**

_La respiración de Tails se aceleraba más y su temperatura se disparó hasta las nubes…_

"¡¿Qué le pasa ahora?!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P al ver la condición de Tails_)

_Élin colocó su mano eln la frente de Tails pero la retiró de inmediato…_

"¡Su fiebre…está peor que antes!" (_Élin_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

_Tails solo podía correr aunque quisiera no era rival para la ilusión de Shadow, cada vez que trataba de arrojarle algo se lo devolvía, cuando trataba de esconderse siempre lo encontraba; Y cuando trataba de defenderse recibia un buen golpe en el estomagó o una patada…_

"¡AHH, tenías que escoger a Shadow, ¿NO PODÍAS PONERME A ALGUIEN MÁS PEQUEÑO COMO CHARMY O CHEESE?!" (_Gritó Tails mientras mientras apenas evadía las chaos spears_)

_Una spear logró golpearlo en el pie, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Tails solo pudo arrastrarse bajo unos escombros…_

"¡Es … imposible!, no… no puedo ganarle" (_Dijo Tails con temor mientras se ocultaba y se limpiaba la sangre de su hozico_)

"Tu "PIENSAS" que es imposible, por eso fallas" (_Voz del extraño_)

"¡¿A, sí?!, ¡LO DICE EL COBARDE QUE SALIÓ CORRIENDO!, pues trata de hacerle frente a un psicópata como ese, ¿Cómo voy a VENCERLO?" (_Tails_)

"Debes concentrarte, tu tienes un gran potencial en ti que espera a ser liberado solo debes dejar que ARDA" (_Dijo el extraño_)

"¡¿ARDER?!, LO QUE ME ARDEN SON MIS PIES ¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ARDER?" (_Gritó Tails_)

_Pero se agarró su propia boca cuando vió a Shadow frente a el…_

"Hubieras vivido más si te hubieras quedado callado…" (_Dijo el friamente_)

_Entonces Shadow agarró a Tails por el cuello mientras se preparaba para acabarlo…_

"¡OH Dios, hasta aquí llegué!, no creí ganar de todas formas; es-espera que dijo el raríto ese… que arda , arder, ¡FUEGO… ESO ES!" (_Pensó Tails_)

_Entonces Tails cerró sus ojos y se concentró, y antes de que Shadow le diera el ultimo golpe este lo dejó caer por que algo quemó su mano, no era algo …¡Era Tails ,estaba ardiendo en llamas literalmente!, Shadow entonces lanzó chaos spears para terminarlo pero solo desapareció en una nube de humo…_

"¿Dónde se metió?" ()

_Luego una ráfaga de fuego de color azúl lo golpeó por detrás y lo tumbó en el suelo y cuando miró hacia arriba…_

"¡¿Pero qué mi%&/$%&?!"

_Lo que vió fue a Tails flotando frente a el fue a Tails con sus patas y manos y colas en llamas azules mientras que sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma…_

"Esto…es…FANTASTICO" (_Gritó Tails algo emocionado_)

"¿UN truco nuevo?, ¡no importa!" (_Gritó el mientras atacaba a Tails de nuevo_)

_Tails aunque había ganado fuerza aun evadía con costo a los ataques que le lanzaban…_

"¡¿Cómo controlo esto?!" (_Dijo Tails mientras giraba en el aire_)

_Luego hizó girar sus colas en llamas mientras se lanzaba hacia el, pero falló por que Tails se impulsó hacia delante fuera de control…_

"¡AHHHH, NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE BLAZE HACE PARA MANEJAR EL FUEGO, AHHHHH!" (_Tails_)

_El trayecto de Tails cambió y se dirigía hacia Shadow quien chocó contra el tumbandolo en el suelo mientras Tails seguía volando erráticamente_

"¡Lo voy a hacer Trizas!" (_Dijo Shadow elevándose en el aire e iendo tras Tails_)

_Cuando Tails lo vió venir entró en pánico pues no recordaba como atacar…_

"AHHH,¡Alejate de mí!" (_Dijo Tails mientras dana manotasos contra Shadow_)

_Pero de los movimientos que hizo envió ráfagas de fuego hacia el, mientras se detuvo en el aire…_

"Creo que la le estoy entendiendo a esto…" (_Tails_)

_Shadow solo se sacudió la cara mientras de repente vió a Tails lanzarse en picada hacia el…_

"¡DEVUELME ESA ESMERALDA!" (_Tails_)

_Entonces Shadow usó la esmeralda para salir de allí mientras Tails se estrellaba contra el suelo…_

"Tengo que practicar mejor mis…aterrizajes" (_Dijo Tails tosiendo_)

"¿Trucos nuevos? no importa, vas a caer…" (_Dijo Shadow de forma fría mientras aparecía detrás de Tails_)

"¿Eso piensas?, ¡Intenta de nuevo!" (_Dijo Tails en forma desafiante mientras hacía girar sus colas frente a shadow _)

_Al girar sus colas en llamas creó una especie de tornado de fuego azul mientras se sujetaba de una roca cercana para no salír disparado, shadow fue succionado dentro del vórtice y sufrió graves quemaduras, quedando suspendido en el aire por un breve momento antes de caer en picada hacia el suelo…_

"Y ahora para terminar, algo que seguramente Sonic haría…" (_Dijo Tails mientras se impulsaba con sus colas en llamas hacia donde caería _)

_Durante el trayecto Tails embistió a shadow por debajo y lo suspendió hacia arriba, luego cambió de postura y volvó a dirigirse en picada hacia el suelo mientras giraba creando un enorme cráter en el suelo tras chocar . Tails salió del cráter, exhausto pero triunfante con la esmeralda tomada de las manos de su inconciente enemigo, la cual desapareció al instante…_

"¡¿Qué, dónde se fue?!" (_Tails_)

**En la realidad, dentro del Relampago Blanco:**

"¡NO ESTA, NO ESTAAA. SI NO LA ENCUENTRO EL JEFE ME VA A DESMANELAR!" (_Dijo el droide de mantenimiento mientras buscaba con desesperación la esmeralda_)

_De repente la esmeralda apareció denuevo en su lugar…_

"¿HUH?" (_Droide de mantenimiento_)

**En la realidad, dentro de la tienda de Élin:**

"Su fiebre…" (_Élin_)

"¿Desapareció?" (_Fenrir_)

"No, pero ha disminuido un poco…" (_Dijo Élin mientras veía a Tails respirar un poco más despacio_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

"La esmeralda ha regresado al lugar de donde la tomé" (_Dijo el extraño quien apareció de repente junto a Tails_)

"Respondeme una cosa…¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LE DISTE LA ESMERALDA?!" (_Tails_)

"Necesitaba darle algo de emoción al reto y no podía facilitarte las cosas de lo contrario no hubieras descubierto tus poderes, solo mira como lo dejaste" (_Dijo el extraño mientras señalaba con su bastón a la ilusión de Shadow mientras esta se desvanecía con un POOF_)

"O.K, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para traer la emeralda a un mundo de sueños?" (_Preguntó Tails confundido)_

"Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, has tenino tiempo de intentar y hacer cualquier cosa que se te ocurra" (_Extraño_)

"¿Cuántos años tienes?, pareces de 19, 20, o 23" (_Tails_)

"Casiiii, pero…NO. Tengo 190, 000, 000,000 años" (_Extraño_)

"Pero deberías estar viejo y arrugado" (_Tails_)

"Esa historia será para otro capitulo, quiero decir momento. Ahora debemos avanzar " (_Dijo el extraño mientras abanicaba su baston en el aire abrendo una especie de grieta dimensional_)

"Tú primero" (_Dijo el extraño con una expresión burlona_)

"Vas a empujarme de nuevo, como lo hiciste antes…" (_Dijo Tails desconfiadamente_)

"O.K, yo voy primero" (_Extraño_)

_Entonces el extraño entró en la grieta mientras Tails solo se acercó pero el extraño sacó su mano por la grieta y lo haló hacia adentro; Mientras caminaban atravez de la grieta ellos estaban conversando…_

"Dime, ¿siguies enojado por que te empujé?" (_Preguntó el extraño a Tails_)

"No, es que no pareces tener la edad que dices tener por como actuas" (_Tails respondió_)

"Creeme, soy mucho más viejo de lo que aparento, sin embargo no sabes lo aburrida que es la inmortalidad si no tienes con quien compartírla"

"¿A qué te refieres?" (_Tails_)

"Tu no sabes…lo aburrido que es ser el ultimo de tu gente, vagar sin rumbo por el espacio sin poder hacerte amigo de nadie que te agrade porque sabes que ellos moriran y que tu te quedarás…solo y no hay muchos inmortales en este universo creeme" (_Extraño_)

_Tails solo lo miró con algo de lastima…_

"Bien… ya llegamos" (_Dijo el extraño mientras el y Tails cruzaban el final del tunel_)

_Cuando salieron se encontraron flotando en el espacio…_

"¿Qué hacemos en medio de la nada?" (_Tails_)

"Este es el lugar de tu próximo desafío" (_Dijo el extraño mientras flotaba y giraba estando de cabeza_)

"¿Aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Sí, ¿Por qué no te volteas?" (_Dijo el extraño mientras se detenia de cabeza frente a Tails_)

_Tails se volteó y vió una horrenda criatura similar al monstruo Metarex que enfrentaron en la batalla final pero en vez de ser un dragon de 3 cabezas era una especie de criatura humanoide de color verde que de la cintura para abajo era una especie de pulpo o criaura con muchos tentáculos…_

"¡¿Esa cosa es mi contrincante?!" (_Tails_)

"Pues …sí, ¡Qué te diviertas !" _Dijo el extraño mientras desaparecía y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba un POOF, OTRA VEZ_)

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE INFELIZ!" (_Tails_)

_Entonces la criatura lanzó sus tentáculos hacia Tails quien los esquivó…_

"No se lo que seas, pero tendrás el mismo destino que Shadow, al menos eso espero" (_Terminó diciendo Tails algo preocupado, mientras usaba su nueva habilidad_)

_Tails se dirigió hacia la criatura lanzando bolas de fuego hacia los tentáculos haciendo que se quemaran y se cayeran, pero estós se regeneraban casi al mismo tiempo en que eran destruidos…_

"¡¿Qué?!, mis ataques no tienen efecto en el" (_Tails_)

"Debes atacar su centro, de lo contrario terminarás cansándote antes que la criatura" (_Voz del extraño_)

"Bien, ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!" (_Dijo Tails dando un gran salto_)

_Entonces Tails se lanzó en picada hacia la criatura lanzando descargas de fuego , mientras la criatura se protegía con sus tentáculos. Las descargas carbonizaban los tentáculos al instante y a medida que Tails se acercaba atacaba con mayor velocidad y luego comenzó a girar hasta impactar contra la criatura, los tentáculos se quemaron frente a el dejando solo su centro y su cuerpo…_

"Bien, hasta aquí llegaste…" (_Dijo Tails cargando una enorme bola de fuego entre sus manos_)

_Pero antes de atacar una voz familiar lo frenó al instante…_

"Tails, ¡Tails!, ¿Porqué me abandonaste?" (_Dijo una voz familar en un tono lugubre_)

"¡Esa voz, pero…no , NO ES POSIBLE!" (_Pensó Tails viendo a la criatura_)

_La criatura levantó su rostro hacia Tails pero ya no era el mismo, era…era,¡era el rostro de Cosmo!_

"¿Porqué me abandonáste Tails, no me amabas?" (_Dijo la criatura en un tono lugubre_)

"Co-Cosmo, yo…yo" (_Dijo Tails casi al llorar_)

_Pero la criatura volvió a usar su rostro original y de un golpe tumbó a Tails…_

**En la realidad, dentro de la tienda de Élin:**

"¿Ocurre algo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Élin solo observó que lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Tails…_

"Tails…está sufriendo…" (_Susurró Élin_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

_Todo se repitió una y otra vez, Tails lograba debilitar a la criatura y cuando estaba por acabarla se escondia tras el frio rostro falso de Cosmo, Tails no podía lastimarla… no de nuevo y la criatura aprovechaba eso para atacarlo y regenerarse…_

"No …No lo entiendo…" (_Dijo Tails consternado_)

"Si sigues así, terminarás convertido en en abono para plantas" (_Dijo el extraño quien apareció de repente junto al confundido zorro_)

"¡Explica que significa esto,¿Por qué… por..?!" (_Tails_)

"¿Quíeres saber como y de donde salió esa cosa?" (_Dijo el extraño mientras Tails solo asintía_)

"Bien…aunque me encantaría tomar el crédito por tan monstruosa creación, el premio te corresponde a tí" (_Extraño_)

"¡¿Porqué yo?!" (_Tails_)

"Esa criatura es la representación de tu remordimiento y tu culpabilidad, culpabilidad que tu sientes por haber perdido a tu amiga" (_Dijo el extraño mientras el y Tails veían a la criatura regenrarse lentamente_)

"Explicate" (_Tails_)

"A veces logras apartar esos pensamientos de tu mente, pero siempre regresan para atormentarte y abatirte. Es lo mismo que ocurre aquí, cuando atacas lo haces con precisión y fuerza, pero cuando esa cosa se oculta tras el rostro de Cosmo, el remordimiento te invade y entonces la criatura te derrota; Hasta que no superes y olvides tu penuria seguirás cayendo una y otravez" (_Extraño_)

"Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?" (_Tails_)

"Debes hacer uso de tu fuerza de voluntad, explotala e imponla y hazlo rápido… ¡PORQUE SI NO ESA COSA VA A APLASTARNOS!" (_Gritó el extraño mientras se esfumaba antes de que la criatura atrapara a Tails_)

_Mientras Tails era estrujado, el recordó que sus colas también podían encederse en llamas y las usó para liberarse y huir a una distancia segura entre un cinturón de asteroides, una vez seguro comenzó a hacer algo que su viejo tio Merlín le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás…Meditar, cuando comenzó sus colas, patas y manos se encendieron; Mientras la criatura buscaba a su victima… y después de un buen rato vió el brillo azul del fuego de Tails y fue atraída por el, cuando encontró a Tails meditando no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre el, pero antes de atraparlo la criatura se paralizó mientras era envuelta en una aura azúl oscuro y era lanzada hacia atrás …_

"Ya me causaste suficientes problemas" (_Dijo Tails antes de atacar de nuevo a la criatura_)

_Los ataques de Tails forzáron a la criatura a defenderse cubriendose con sus tentáculos , Tails aprovechó para desaparecer en una nube de fuego. La criatura… confundida buscó a Tails se le apareció detrás, la criatura lo percibió y se volteó para atacar pero una vez más su cuerpo fue paralizado por el aura de Tails quien usaba mucha energía para mantener quieta a la criatura, y con un gran uso de su fuerza Tails lanzó a la criatura hacia atrás._

_La criatura volvió al ataque pero Tails comenzaba a aparecer y desaparecer entre los ataques, pero cada vez era más lento se estaba cansando demasiado rapido, cuandoTails ya no podía seguir evadiendo los ataques debido al cansancio la criatura lanzó otro ataque, pero haciendo uso de la energía que le quedaba Tails la paralizó, lo siguiente que pasa es algo raro._

_Aún esando paralizada la criatura logra cambiar su rostro por el de Cosmo y lo siguiente que dice es:_

"Tu…me abandonaste, tu… me dejaste morir, Tu…te olvidaste… de MI"

"¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!" (_Dijo Tails rápidamente antes de descagar su cólera en un golpe de su puño contra el falso rostro de su enemigo_)

"Deja de fingir que eres ella… Yo nunca la abandoné… Yo nunca la dejé morir" (_Dijo Tails entre los golpes que le propinaba a la criatura_)

"YO NUNCA LA OLVIDÉ" (_Grtó Tails con cólera antes de catapultar a la criatura de un golpe_)

_Tails se dirigió hacia la criatura y se mantuvo frente a ella…_

"¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado desde que ella murió, todas las noches en las que he sido presa de las pesadillas, las tardes en las que he llorado por ella, la frustración de no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla!. Pero ahora comprendo que ella sufrió también en aquel horrible momento…¡Y NO DEJARÉ QUE UN FENOMENO COMO TÚ ARRUINE SU RECUERDOOOO!" (_Dijo Tails mientras incrustaba su puño en el centro de la criatura_)

_Poco después el cuerpo de la criatura fue envuelto en fuego azúl, mientras gritaba desgarradoramente, y al final cayó derrotada o flotó derrotada frente a Tails…_

"Cosmo… porfavor…Perdóname" (_Dijo Tails con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía a la criatura consumirse frente a el_)

_Entonces la criatura usó el rostro de Cosmo una vez más pero las parabras que dijo fueron distintas a las anteriores:_

"No llores…Tails, no hay nada que requiera perdón, pero la pregunta sería… ¿Te predonas a ti mismo?"

**En la realidad, dentro de la tienda de Élin:**

"Sus lágrimas, han dejado de salír…" (_Pensó Élin Mientras veía el trostro de Tails_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

"Ese truco con el puño es nuevo" (_Dijo el Extraño apareciendo junto a Tails_)

_Tails solo lo miró con cólera…_

"Ya terminé aquí, llevame al siguiente lugar para poder terminar con esto" (_Dijo Tails con intenciones de extrangular al Extraño_)

"Veo que estás impaciente, ¿pero estás listo para el desafío final?" (_Extraño_)

"Lo que sea que me pongas en frente no puede ser peor de lo que he enfrentado hasta ahora" (_Tails_)

"¿AH noo, Estás seguroo?" (_Dijo el extraño en un tono burlesco mientras ambos reaparecían en el mismo lugar de antes_)

"¿Otra vez aquí?" (_Tails_)

"Sip, creo que es apropiado que terminemos en el mismo lugar donde comenzamos, ¿verdad?" (_Extraño_)

"Como sea, solo traeme a tu siguiente monigote para que pueda salir de aquí" (_Tails_)

"Paciencia solo quiero decirte algo, en el reto final no te daré pistas ni te ayudaré, deberás averiguar lo que debes hacer por tu cuenta; Aunque me quedaré para verte pelear" (_Extraño_)

"¿NO vas a darme más pistas?, por que eso es lo único que has hecho" (_Tails_)

"Me pides demasiado, soy un guía no un guerrero. Lo único que necesitas saber es que lo que necesitas está aquí…" (_Dijo el Extraño mientras señalaba a la frente de Tails con su bastón_)

"… y aquí." (_Terminó diciendo el Extraño señalando al pecho de Tails_)

"¿Quién será mi oponente esta vez, Sonic ,Knucles o mi papá? "(_Preguntó Tails en un tono sarcástico_)

"Nah, son demasiado fáciles. Será una sorpresa creeme" (_Extraño_)

_Entonces la niebla comenzó a disiparse revelando un campo plano e interminable y a al distancia una figura se acercaba…_

"Ese parece un erizo,¿No habías dicho que no era Sonic?" (_Tails_)

"Nunca dije que fuera Sonic, mira más detenidamente" (_Extraño_)

_Tails observó con más atención y lo que miró lo dejó frio: Un erizo de color verde, con cicatrices en su pecho, una chateta horrenda de cuero negro y lentes de sol y con una expresión macabra en su rostro…_

"¡¿EL , DE TODOS LOS LOCOS QUE PUDISTE ENVIAR LO ENVIASTE A EL?!" – (_Gritó Tails en la cara del Extraño_)

"LO escogí por una razón, pero para saber eso tendrás que ganar. Yo… me quedaré por allá; Buena suerte" (_Dijo el Extraño mientras desaparecía y reaparecía 40 mts lejos de Tails_)

"¡Deja de ser cobarde tu monje loco!" (Tails)

_Entonces cuando Tails voltea para ver a su contrincante Scourge frente a el…_

"Hola enano" (_Dijo Scourge antes de mandarlo hacia atras de un golpe_)

"Bien no importa, no importa lo que tenga que averiguar, no importa que no seas el Scourge real, voy a disfrutar el cocinarte al carbon" (_Gruñó Tails levantándose del suelo_)

_Entonces Tails se envolvió en fuego y comenzó a atacar a Scourge, pero el los esquivaba fácilmente cosa que enojó a Tails aun más por tener que enfrentarlo…_

"¡QUEDATE QUIETO!" (_Tails_)

_Cuando Tails disparó, golpeó una de las piernas de Scorge haciéndolo caer, en ese momento Tails aprovechó para lanzár una enorme bola de fuego sobre el lo que provocó una explosión…_

"¡En el blanco!" (_Gritó Tails triunfante_)

_Cuando el humo desapareció Tails se acercó para ver vencido a su enemigo , pero no había nada solo un enorme hueco en el piso…_

"¡¿Pero en donde rayos…?!" (_Tails_)

_Entonces Scourge apareció detrás de Tails y lo atacó…_

"Adios enano" (_Dijo Scourge golpeando a Tails por la espalda_)

"Desgraciado,¡ AAAAAAAHH!" (_Gritó Tails al atacar a Scourge_)

_Sus ráfagas lo golpearon directamente, pero Scourge se levantó como si nada…_

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" (_Dijo Scourge con su espeluznante sonrisa caracteristica_)

"Mi ataque… no le hizo ni cosquillas" (_Tails_)

_Scourge solo se lanzó sobre Tails, quien logró apartarse en el último momento…_

"Y… siento como si mi energía estuviera decayendo" (_Dijo Tails mientras el fuego de su cuerpo se debilitaba_)

"¡Aún no termino con tigo!" (_Gritó Scourge mientras iba tras Tails_)

_Tails levantó vuelo tratando de alejarse de scourge, pero el saltó y lo sujetó de una pierna. Para defenserse Tails trató de paralizarlo pero Scourge se liberó y derribó a Tails…_

**En la realidad, dentro de la tienda de Élin:**

_La fiebre de Tails llegó a los 40 grados centígrados y su estado se deterioraba más y más , su pulso y su respiración se aceleraron y el collar estaba brillando aun más…_

"¡¿Qué le pasa al Jefe?!" (_Gritó R.A.M.P alarmado_)

"Ha llegado al punto de no retorno, solo podemos esperar" (_Élin_)

**En la mente de Tails:**

_Scourge atacaba sin piedad a Tails quien se defendía a como podía , pero susu ataques se debilitaban cada ves más._

"Ni siquiera me haces cosquillas" (_Gritó Scourge al recibir un ataque de plasma_)

_Mientras que con el extraño…_

"Tails aún no nota que creé a este Scourge con la habilidad de absorber los ataques que sean demasiado débiles y el de por sí ya está debilitado mentalmente por el combte anterior; Si fracasa aquí nunca tendrá oportunidad contra Dread´enar" (_Pensó el extraño_)

"¡Aléjate!" (_Dijo Tails antes de lanzar su ultimo ataque quedándose sin energía_)

"NO…" (_Dijo Tails mientras veía sus colas y manos apagarse_)

"Te quedaste sin gasolina, ¿Verdad idiota?" (_Dijo Scourge sarcásticamente antes de darle a Tails un buen puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre_)

_El golpe lo mandó lejos, Scourge se dirigió hacia el con su horrenda expresión para darle más golpes al ya magullado zorro…_

"¡No eres más que un niño estúpido!" (_Dijo Scourge pateando a Tails y lanzándolo hacia el aire_)

_En el breve tiempo que Tails estuvo suspendido, Scourge lo acribilló a golpes y de un puñetazo en el pecho lo envió de regreso al suelo; Al estrellarse Tails quedó cara al suelo con sangre manchando su pelaje, pero aun estaba consiente aunque no podia moverse…_

"¡Vamos Tails debes levantarte, no te rindas!" (_Pensó el Extraño mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bastón_)

"Eres patético, ¿creíste que podias vencerme?…, pero no eres más que un debilucho" (_Dijo Scourge riendose_)

_Tails solo podía escuchar las burlas de Scourge sin poder hacer nada…_

"Siempre fuiste débil, necio, torpe" (_Dijo Scourge propinándole una patada que lo mandó unos cuantos metros lejos_)

"Por eso Fióna me eligió amí en ves de a ti o a ese débil de Sonic, y seguramente esa chica verde también me hubiera escogido HA hA hA hA" (_Scourge_)

_Las ojeras de Tails captaron lo ultimo que dijo y mientras el endemoniado erizo verde se reía…_

"¿Qué…acaso no… te cansas… de decir… estupideses?" (_Dijo Tails mientras trataba de ponerse de pié, haciendo que Scourge dejara de reír_)

"Hace …años, superé la… traición de Fióna; y para…que lo …sepas, ¡Yo conocí a …Cosmo!, ella fue mi amiga, y.. era una chica muy dulce y gentíl, y…se que NUNCA se hubiera…podido interesar en alguien tan bajo y ruin como TU" (_Dijo Tails cabisbajo_)

"Aún te mueves, me encargaré de eso" (_Dijo Scourge mientras se dirigía a acabar con Tails_)

…_Justo antes de que Scourge golpeara a Tails, algo lo detuvo cuando se dio cuenta era …TAILS quien había sujetado su puño, entonces trató de golpearlo con su otro puño pero también fue detenido, Scourge estaba confundido y se asustó cuando Tails levantó su rostro, los ojos del zorro brillaban con fuerza …_

"¡Suéltame!" (_Gritó Scourge mientras amenazaba con patearlo_)

_Antes de que Scourge hiciera algo Tails lo lanzó hacia la derecha…_

"Mis poderes…regresaron pero, ¿Cómo?" (_Dijo Tails mientras sentía cono el fuego encendía sus colas y demás miembros y como al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sanaba rapidamente_)

"¡Bien, ha encontrado la fuerza para seguir luchando, ahora puede ganar!" (_Dijo el Extraño mientras veía a Tails_)

"¡ERES CARNE MUERTA!" (_Gritó Scourge muy molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo_)

_Tails levantó vuelo para disparar una ráfaga de fuego, pero sin efecto alguno…_

"Bien, aun no puedo dañarlo con mis poderes, será a la manera antigua…" (_Dijo_ _Tails lanzándose en picada_)

_En vez de atacarlo con sus poderes, Tails lo golpeó repetidamente y aunque a veces Scourge lo esquivaba comenzába a cansarse… _

"Bien se está debilitando pero debo acabar con esto y rápido" (_Pensó Tails mientras esquivaba los golpes de Scourge_)

_Entonces recordando lo que el extraño le había dicho antes, Tails le dio un puñetazo a Scourge y luego se elevó lo más alto posible para pensar con tranquilidad…_

_Cuando Tails estaba fuera del alcance de Scourge…_

"Piensa Tails, debe haber algo que no se te ha ocurrido… ¡Un momento…!" (_Tails_)

_Entonces Tails recordó todos los sucesos raros que había experimentado…_

"Ahora sé lo que debo hacer" (_Dijo Tails antes de lanzarse en picada de nuevo_)

_Scourge al verlo venir saltó para atacarlo pero antes de que chocaran, Tails lo esquivó y lo pateó lanzándolo lejos mientras el desendía al suelo…_

"Debo darme prisa" (_Tails_)

_Entonces juntó sus manos cerca de donde debería estar su collar, mientras parecía meditar, luego su cuerpo fue cubierto por una intensa aura azúl mientras que al mismo tiempo una esfera brillante pequeña se formaba frente a el…_

"¡¿HUH?!" (_Scourge_)

_El fuego que rodeaba a Tails llegó a tal punto que se convirtió en Plasma ardiente y la esfera brillaba hasta más no poder…_

"¡HASTA NUNCA!" (_Tails_)

_Entonces de la esfera salió disparado un rayo concentrado de energía que atravezó a Scourge acabando con el de una buena vez, el aura que rodeaba a Tails desaparecía mientras que el cansado zorro se desplomaba en el suelo jadeando…_

"¿Sabes? Me diste un buen susto cuando te quedaste boca abajo pero lograste ganar a pesar de todo" (_Extraño_)

"Ahora tengo una pregunta, ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!" (_Tails_)

"Bien creo que mereces que te explique algunas cosas, primero que nada Scourge fue escogido para perear contra ti por que tenia que hacer que de alguna forma pelearas hasta tu límite además de representar tu falta de voluntad en ciertas ocaciones, por eso introduje ese comentario sobre Cosmo;Y Para que lo sepas mi nombre es Séledrin y todo lo que que pasó y lo que está por ocurrir ya fue predestinado" (_Séledrin_)

"¿Pre…destinado?"

"Así es…" (_Dijo Séledrinmientras golpeaba su bastón en el suelo_)

_Luego 3 figuras transparentes de sus contrincantes se materializaron frente a Tails quien se levantó un tanto asustado, pero las figuras se fusionaron en una pequeña esfera que se introdujo en el cuerpo de Tails haciendo que este creciera y cambiara a la forma con la que llegó…_

"Ahora tu cuerpo y tu alma han aceptado la nueva fuerza, tén lo necesitarás " (_Dijo Séledrin daldole su collar a Tails_)

"Gracias pero que va a pasar ahora, ¿me quedaré así?" (_Tails_)

"Pues…sí, por eso te recomiendo que uses ropa de ahora en adelante" (_Séledrin_)

"Pero aún no…" (_Tails_)

"Tails, un camino muy difícil yace frente a ti, muchos dependen de que lo cruces con éxito" (_Dijo Séledrin en un tono solemne_)

"¿Pero que debo hacer ahora?" (_Tails_)

"Tu ya posees 2 de 3 objetos que necesitarás a lo largo de tu viaje, el ojo de Sur´ion que cuelga de tu cuello y el libro del conocimiento de Néspherus. Para que puedas seguir debes encontrar el tercer objeto" (_Séledrin_)

"¿Cómo lo encontraré o cómo sabré que aspecto tiene?" (_Tails_)

"Tú lo sabras, aprenderás que hay cosas que se ven con el corazón y con el alma, si haces las cosas de la forma correcta irás descubriendo nuevas habilidades y talentos propios y también encontrarás el camino adecuado" (_Séledrin_)

_Entonces las tieblas comenzaron a rodear a Tails…_

"¡Espera, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte…!" (_Tails_)

"NO comas ancias, nos veremos en otra ocación, y…cuando te dije que te hibas a morir … no era cierto" (_Séledrin_)

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

_Cuando Tails fue envuelto por las tinieblas despertó de su trance como si se tratara solo de un mal sueño…_

**En la realidad, final mente:**

"¡Jefe/Tails!" (_R.A.M.P/Fenrir_)

"Despertaste de tu pesadilla finalmente" (_Élin_)

"Sí … eso creo" (_Dijo Tails sentándose y frotándose la cabeza_)

"Jefe casi me provoca un colapso, ¿Qué raos le pasó?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"No tengo idea…" (_Tails_)

"Creo que es suficiente de cosas sobrenaturales para mí, es hora de irnos. ¿Vienes Tails?" (_Uther_)

"No … no puedo" (_Dijo Tails en un tono timidó mientras un leve sonrojo cubria su rostro_)

"¿Por qué no?" (_Fenrir_)

Tails solo levantó la sabana que lo cubría y se escondió debajo de ella…

"Estoy desnudo" (_Tails_)

"¿HUH?"

"¿Desnudo?" (_Élin_)

"Cuando cambié mis guantes y mis zapatos se rompieron, y creo…que me salió otra cola" (_Terminó susurrando Tails_)

"¿Qué dijo?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Qué no voy a salir sin ropa!" (_Tails_)

"¿Pero donde vamos a conseguir ropa a esta hora?" (_Fenrir_)

_R.A.M.P recordó algo y salió de la tienda y luego regresó con un paquete…_

"Jefe, pruebe con esto…" (_Dijo R.A.M.P colocando el paquete junto a Tails _)

_Tails sacó su mano y tomó el paquete, cuando lo abrió…_

"Este es el… obsequio del capitán grizzli,¿ por que lo tienes aquí?" (Tails)

"Bueno me dijo que buscara lo que no se usaba" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Pero no me refería a esto, aunque no estoy en posición de ser selectivo. Voy a probarmeló ¡SALGAN!"(_Tails_)

_Mientras todos esperaban fuera de la tienda…_

"NO entiendo por qué le toma tanto tiempo vestirse" (_Fenrir_)

"Terminé" (_Dijo Tails desde dentro de la tienda_)

_Al salír Tails vestía un chaleco blanco con marcas azules y un pantalón corto holgado del mismo estilo…_

"Jefe, esa cicatriz en su pecho vá de maravilla con ese atuendo" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo, extraño mis zapatos y mis guantes" (_Tails_)

"Creo que tengo algo que puede servirte" (_Élin_)

_Entonces Élin entro en la tienda y salió con un par de cajas…_

"Talvéz no sean como los que tenias pero, pruébatelos" (_Élin_)

Tails abrió los paquetes, el ellos estaban un par de guantes y zapatos con diseños raros

"Son muy comodos" (_Tails_)

"Aceptalos como un regalo, por tu 1ra predicción en mi tienda" (_Dijo Élin mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tails_)

_Élin saludaba mientras los demás se dirigían al RB…_

"Supongo que se irán dentro de poco" (_Tails_)

"Sí, debemos regresar a la estación" (_Uther_)

"Gracias …por todo Tails, me hubiera gustado que me enseñaras a pilotar" (_Dijo Fenrir en un tono triste_)

"¿No has tratado de nuevo con las academias de pilotos?" (_Tails_)

"Me vetaron de todas ellas, nunca encontraré a alguien que me enseñe" (_Fenrir_)

"Eso no es cierto, hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a enseñarte" (_Uther_)

"¿Quíen?" (_Fenrir_)

"Tails hay algo que quisiera pedirte" (_Uther_)

"¿Qué necesita?" (_Tails_)

"Quiero que permitas que Fenrir viaje contigo" (_Uther_)

_Los droides y todos se detuvieron…_

"¡¿Papá?!"

"¿Está seguro?"

"Sí, en la estación nunca logrará hacer lo que le gusta. Y sería bueno para el salír y recorrer el espacio. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?" (_Uther_)

"Bueno…claro, pero depende de Fenrir" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué dices hijo?" (_Uther_)

"¡¿En serio papá?!" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Por qué no?, no creo que encontremos a alguien que quiera ayudarte a parte de Tails" (_Uther_)

"¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!" (_Dijo Fenrir mientras estrujaba a su padre en un abrazo_)

"Ha, Ha, Solo llévalo a casa cuando haya aprendido" (_Uther_)

"Volverá a casa intacto, no se preocupe" (_Tails_)

_Todos se dirigieron al Relampago Blanco bajo la puesta del sol…_


	13. Interludio (Parte 2)

**Bien Hola a todos los lectores que leen en español, ¡AL FIN HE ROTO MI LARGO SILENCIO!, es que he estado ocupado, en fin aqui está la 2da parte del interludio, no me alcanzó el nombre completo, pero leanló. Esta parte es donde me pongo a jugar con Tails y con mis OCs y apesar de lo que pueda parecer a 1ra vista, no saquen conclusiones hasta el final, las reglas de los otros capitulos se aplican, si no les gusta o no tienen algo que aportar o una idea o critica constructiva ya saben lo que pasará...**

**y casi se em olvida, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MIS COMPATRIOTAS NO SE MOLESTEN EN COMENTAR, UDS SON MATA MAMÁ, SE QUE LEEN ESTO! , si no contestan es por que no les gusta T_T, en fin ...**

**Sin más preambulo**

* * *

Interludio (2da Parte): Un capricho en el Oasis

**Ciudad de Krák´das, 5 minutos antes del disturbio:**

_Una erizo de color violeta pálido de pelo largo llamada Rhea estaba de compras con su amigo y acompañante un lince de color café claro llamado Heirsin _

"Heirsin, ¡Apresúrate!" (_Dijo Rhea a Heirsin quien llevaba varias cajas_)

"Lo haría si pudiera ver, estas cajas me estorban. ¿Porqué dejé que me arrastraras a tus compras?" (_Hersin_)

"Tu te ofreciste a ayudarme, ¿Recuerdas?" (_Rhea_)

"Sí pero te pasaste está ves, ¿Podemos descansar? ¡No aguanto los brazos!" (Se quejó Heirsin)

"Bien, deja las cajas junto a la palmera" (_Rhea_)

_En ese momento se escuchó una explosión…_

"¿Qué fue eso?" (_Hersin_)

"No lo sé, ¡Vamos a ver!" (_Dijo Rhea antes de salir corriendo hacia donde fue escuchada la explosión_)

"¡Rhea ¿Qué hago con las cosas? RHEA!" (_Gritó Heirsin antes de salir corriendo tras Rhea_)

_Heirsin y Rhea corrían en contra de la gente que huía aterrada…_

"¡Recuerda que si te pasa algo tu padre me matará!" (_Jadeó Heirsin_)

"Si mi papá no sabe nada no pasará nada" (_Rhea_)

_Para evitar a la gente se fueron atravez de un callejón, cuando salieron vieron a una horrenda criatura peleando contra algunas personas…_

"¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!" (_Heirsin_)

"No se pero, está refea" (_Rhea_)

_La criatura se volteó hacia ellos y azotó a Rhea hacieldole una herida en el brazo…_

"¡Oye feo, metete con alguien de tu tamaño!" (_Dijo una persona tras la criatura_)

_Entonces la criatura volvió a pelear contra los otros …_

"¡Rhea!, ¡RHEA despierta por favor!" (_Dijo Heirsin tratando de despertar a Rhea_)

_Entonces la arrastró lejos de allí y cuando estaban fuera del lugar de la pelea…_

"¡Rhea por favor, abre los ojos!" (Heirsin)

_En ese momento un robot extraño(Droide de carga) se acercó a él…_

"No deberían estar aquí" (_Droide_)

"Lo sé, pero ella está inconsciente. Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí" (_Heirsin_)

_El droide levantó a Rhea y junto a Heirsin la llevaron al lugar donde habían dejado las compras…_

"¡Gracias!" (_Dijo Heirsin mientras veía al robot irse_)

"¡OW!, ¿Qué pasó?" (_Dijo Rhea recién despertando_)

"Rhea estas bien" (_Dijo Heirsin abrazándola_)

"Heirsin…suéltame" (_Rhea_)

"¡Ah!, lo…lamento" (_Dijo Heirsin avergonzado, tras soltar a Rhea_)

"¿Qué pasó y cómo me hice esta herida?" (_Rhea_)

"La cosa que vimos antes fue quien te atacó, luego te desmayaste y te traje aquí" (_Heirsin_)

"¿Tu solo?" (_Preguntó Rhea levantando la ceja_)

"Bueno… Me ayudaron" (_Heirsin_)

_En ese momento ven un intenso resplandor azul a lo lejos…_

"¿Qué será eso?" (_Rhea_)

"No sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo, si nos topamos de nuevo con esa cosa saldremos con algo más que una herida" (_Heirsin_)

"Odio cuando tienes razón; Trae las cosas" (_Rhea_)

"¡¿HUH?!"

"No puedo llegar a casa viéndome así, además tu dijiste que si algo me pasaba, mi papá te va a matar" (_Dijo Rhea en un tono burlón_)

"Bien, pero me vas a ayudar a cargar" (_Heirsin_)

"O.K, ¡Yo llevo las bolsas!" (_Rhea_)

"¡¿QUÉ?!, no es justo yo llevo lo más pesado…" (_Heirsin_)

**Ciudad de Krák´das, Un día después:**

_Mientras las reparaciones en el RB continuaban, Tails y el nuevo miembro de la tripulación Fenrir, buscaban más provisiones para el viaje…_

"Recuérdame ¿por qué estamos en la ciudad a la mitad del día?" (_Fenrir_)

"Porque necesitaremos más comida si vas a viajar con migo" (_Tails_)

"Pero el droide de carga está más que lleno" (_Dijo Fenrir mientras volteaba a ver al droide de carga sosteniendo una enorme caja en su espalda_)

"Si viajas nunca se tiene demasiada comida" (_Tails_)

_Entonces mientras pasaban junto a un callejón, alguien salió corriendo de él y chocó contra Tails , era Heirsin…_

"¡OW, Fíjate por dónde vas!" (_Heirsin_)

"¡Tu eres el que debe fijarse, tienes los anteojos empañados!" (_Fenrir_)

"¡YA PAREN!" (_Dijo Tails levantándose del suelo_)

"Aquí no pasó nada fue un tropezón. Nosotros nos iremos tranquilos" (_Tails_)

"Bien…" (_Dijo_ _Heirsin antes de salir de allí_)

"¿Quíen era ese tipo?" (_Fenrir_)

"No lo sé, pero mejor vámonos…" (_Dijo Tails antes de retomar su camino_)

**En el Relámpago Blanco:**

_R.A.M.P sacaba al rosal de Tails del invernadero en un contenedor especial para que recibiera la luz del sol…_

"¿Porqué traes la planta aquí afuera?" (_Preguntó un droide de carga a R.A.M.P_)

"Ordenes del jefe, el rosal debe recibir luz de sol natural cada vez que sea posible" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Sabes lo que nos pasará si algo le ocurre a esa planta, ¿Verdad?" (_Droide de carga_)

"¿Por qué crees que está en este contenedor?" (_R.A.M.P_)

**De regreso en Krák´das:**

_Era de tarde, Tails y compañía se detuvieron a descansar cerca de la fuente, mientras tomaban una merienda…_

"Ha ha, aun no puedo creer que tus propios droides te atacaran, Ha HA HA" (_Fenrir_)

_**Flashback:**_

_Tails y los demás regresaban al Relámpago Blanco después del "Estirón" de Tails…_

"Bien dejo a Fenrir a tu cuidado Tails" (_Uther_)

"No se preocupe señor…" (_Tails_)

_Entonces cuando estaban entrando en el cuarto de maquinas todos los droides quedaron viendo a "Tails" y luego…_

"¡INTRUSOO!"

_Luego todos los droides se abalanzaron sobre Tails electrocutándolo y golpeándolo…_

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

"Eso no fue gracioso Fenrir" (_Dijo Tails algo molesto_)

"Ha HA HA , ah pero no tenían la culpa de tu nuevo look" (_Fenrir_)

_Tails solo lo miró…_

"Bien, me voy a callar, por cierto ¿Qué te dijo R.A.M.P del análisis?" (_Fenrir_)

"Dijo que aunque mi edad biológica sigue siendo 10 años, mi cuerpo sufrió una especie de alteración a nivel celular algo así como un crecimiento o un estirón. Ahora poseo un cuerpo de entre 18 - 20 años…" (_Tails_)

"¿Y no sabe qué lo causó?" (_Fenrir_)

"Se supone que fue mi exposición a la energía del collar, pero lo más raro de todo es que según R.A.M.P mi cuerpo ahora también irradia esa misma energía, pero a un nivel imperceptible" (_Tails_)

"Sí , y eso explica por qué esos droides se achicharraron cuando trataron de tocar tu collar HAHA, que gracioso" (_Fenrir_)

"Una vez más, eso no fue gracioso…" (_Tails_)

"Para mí sí lo fue" (_Fenrir_)

_Entonces se percataron de que alguien se acercó al otro lado de la fuente y se sentó, era Heirsin…_

"Tails, ¿no es ese nuestro amiguito?" (_Fenrir_)

"Sí pero parece que le pasa algo" (_Tails_)

_Y tragando lo último de su comida, Tails fue a ver qué le pasaba a Heirsin…_

"¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" (_Se decía Heirsin desesperadamente_)

"¿Qué te pasa?"

_Cuando Heirsin vuelve a ver…_

"¿Tú?, nah olvídalo" (_Heirsin_)

"Vamos, ¿Dime qué pasa?" (_Tails_)

"¿Qué estas sordo?, olvida lo qué dije" (_Heirsin_)

"Bien… qué sensible" (_Dijo Tails dándose la vuelta_)

"¡NO espera!, necesito ayuda" (_Heirsin_)

"¿Y bien…?" (_Tails_)

"Una amiga mía está enferma, he recorrido toda Krák´das buscando ayuda, pero nadie parece saber lo que le pasa" (_Heirsin_)

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?" (_Tails_)

"No lo sé, desde que nos topamos con una cosa rara ayer ha estado con mucha fiebre y con la piel modada y marcas por todas partes" (_Heirsin_)

"Hmm, ya se lo qué tiene" (_Pensó Tails_)

"¿Sabes?, tenemos una medicina que parece ser muy buena, podemos tratar con eso si tu quieres" (_Tails_)

"¡¿En serio?!" (_Heirsin_)

"Fenrir, ve con el droide al RB trae el suero, búscame según las coordenadas de mi comunicador" (_Tails_)

"OK" (_Dijo Fenrir trepándose al droide de carga_)

"¡Al Relámpago Blanco!" (_Fenrir_)

_Mientras ellos regresaban al RB…_

"Llévame a su casa…" (_Tails_)

_Tails y Heirsin llegaron a una mansión en el norte de la ciudad, al entrar fueron a un cuarto en el 2do piso, allí estaban el padre de Rhea, Pontus y su médico familiar, una especie de lagarto espinoso… _

"¡Se supone que eres mi médico, me hija se muere y tu te quedas allí como un idiota!" (_Pontus_)

"S-Señor, he probado todo lo que sé, le he dado de todo. Nunca había visto algo como esto" (_Médico_)

"Heirsin ¿Porqué regresaste tan tarde y quien es él?" (_Dijo Pontus viendo a Heirsin y Tails entrar a la habitación_)

_Entonces se escuchó un ruido fuerte a fuera , cuando se asomaron por la ventana vieron al X-Tornado y a R.A.M.P y a Fenrir saliendo del…_

"¡Jefe traje lo que me pidió!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¡Sube!" (_Tails_)

"¡Un momento, ¿Qué rayos…?!" (_Dijo Pontus muy enojado_)

"Por favor señor, déjelos pasar" (_Heirsin_)

"Hmm…bien" (_Pontus_)

_Después de un rato R.A.M.P y Fenrir entran al cuarto…_

"¿Qué es esa mezcolanza que traen allí?" (_Médico_)

"Es un remedio botánico" (_Tails_)

"¡¿Un suero naturista?!, bah esas cosas no sirven. Señor es obvio que son charlatanes que solo quieren aprovecharse de…" (_Médico_)

"¡CÁLLATE!, no hables de charlatanes que tu eres otro. Nada de lo que has hecho ha funcionado, hay que probar con algo diferente. Heirsin trae agua fría" (_Pontus_)

"Sí señor" (_Dijo_ _Heirsin saliendo de la habitación_)

"¿Y si causa efectos secundarios?" (_Médico_)

"El suero ya ha sido usado en otros. Le aseguro que no le pasará nada a su hija" (_Tails_)

"Bien, adelante" (_Pontus_)

_Tails se acercó a Rhea para darle el suero pero parecía no poder moverse…_

"No puedo hacer que abra la boca" (_Tails_)

"¿No hay otra forma de dárselo?" (_Médico_)

"No , debe ser ingerido. Creo que alguien deberá dárselo directamente. ¿Fenrir?" (_Tails_)

"No No, problemas de mal aliento" (_Mintió Fenrir mientras reía nerviosamente_)

"¿Usted?" (_Preguntó Tails al Médico_)

"No puedo, le podría pinchar la cara" (_Médico_)

"¿Señor Pontus?" (_Tails_)

"Tengo gingivitis y un problema dental" (_Pontus_)

"¿R.A.M.P?" (_Tails_)

"Sin boca, jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Bueno Heirsin no está, ¿Quíen podría…, Porqué me ven así?" (_Dijo Tails al ver que todos lo veían fijamente_)

"Creo que sabes por qué…" (_Dijo Fenrir con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa perversa_)

"¿Por qué te estás…?, ¡Oh no, eso sí qué no!" (_Tails_)

"¡Escucha muchacho!, mi hija se muere y tu tienes y puedes ayudarla y no me gusta esta idea. Pero si mi hija se salva, no me importa …" (_Pontus_)

"Pero señor…" (_Tails_)

"¡Solo hazlo!" (_Pontus_)

_Entonces sin otra opción y de mala gana , Tails tomó parte del suero en su boca y se acercó a Rhea, y bueno… la besó mientras dejaba que el suero se resbalara dentro y cuando parecía que Rhea estaba tragando el suero…_

"Ya volví con…"

_Heirsin al ver lo que Tails estaba haciendo se horrorizó y entro en shock …; Cuando Rhea tragó todo el suero abrió un poco los ojos, al ver el rostro de Tails parecía una de aquellas escenas de ensueño con el brillo y todo lo demás (los que vieron el capítulo 65 de Sonic X saben a lo que me refiero) y se sonrojó antes de caer inconsciente…_

"Bien… agh, creo que eso debería bastar. Ahora hay que esperar" (_Dijo Tails limpiándose el hocico _)

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" (_Gritó Heirsin saliendo del shock_)

"Oye cálmate…" (_Fenrir_)

"Señor Pontus, ¿Porqué?" (_Heirsin_)

"No había opción y tu no estabas…"(_Pontus_)

"¡No es justo!" (_Pensó Heirsin_)

"Creo que es mejor que salgamos y dejemos a Rhea sola un rato" (_Dijo Pontus mientras todos salían del cuarto_)

_Mientras todos estaban en la sala de estar…._

"Así que Tails, ¿correcto?" (_Pontus_)

"Sí señor" (_Tails_)

"¿Dé donde vienen?" (_Pontus_)

"Yo soy de Mobius Prime, Fenrir está con nosotros dese hace poco" (_Tails_)

"¡Mobius Prime, yo también soy de allí!" (_Pontus_)

"¿En serio?" (_Tails_)

"Sí, pero cuando era un niño mi familia dejó mobius en un plan de emigración, nos quedamos aquí porque era un lugar tranquilo en esos días y aun lo sigue siendo" (_Pontus_)

"¿Y qué hay de el?" (_Preguntó Tails señalando a Heirsin_)

"Heirsin es amigo de mi hija y también mi hijo adoptivo. Ha vivido con nosotros desde que lo encontré en un orfanato muy lejos de Krak´das" (_Pontus_)

"Puedo saber ¿de dónde sacaste la planta qué usaron para el suero?" (_Médico_)

"Bueno no me van a creer, la planta que usamos la traje de casa. Es…un rosal" (_Tails_)

"¡¿Sacaron un suero de una planta ornamental?!, por eso no confió en los naturistas son todos unos charlatanes" (_Dijo el médico en un tono altanero_)

"¡Yo no soy un natu…!" (_Tails_)

"¡Señor Pontus, vengan rápido!" (_Interrumpió una de las criadas_)

_Cuando regresaron a la habitación de Rhea estaba curada, algo exhausta pero dormía tranquilamente… _

"Increíble, pasaron menos de 30 minutos y ya no hay rastros de las marcas ni de nada" (_Heirsin_)

"P-P-P-P-Pero no puede ser …, ¡Exijo una muestra de ese suero!" (_Médico_)

"OH no puedo, usted no confía en los charlatanes, ¿Verdad?" (_Dijo Tails en un tono burlón_)

"¡Señor Pontus!"

"Cállate envidioso, mi hija está a salvo y es todo lo que me importa. Muchas gracias joven" (_Pontus_)

"No fue nada, discúlpenos se nos hace tarde" (_Dijo Tails antes de que él y compañía salieran y se dirigieran hacia el X-Tornado_)

_Pontus, Fenrir y el médico fueron a la ventana y vieron al vehículo volar…_

"Es alguien un tanto extraño" (_Pontus_)

"Me alegra que se haya ido al fin" (_Heirsin_)

"Ha ha ¿Celoso?" (_Pontus_)

"¡¿Q-Q-Qué, celos de el?!" (_Heirsin_)

_Entonces…_

"Hmm, ¿Qué pasó?" (_Dijo Rhea bostezando_)

"Estuviste dormida todo el día y tuvi…"

"Señor, creo que es mejor que mantengamos lo que pasó entre nosotros y el médico" (S_usurró Heirsin_)

"¿Hablan de mí?" (_Dijo el médico apareciendo entre ellos_)

_Mientras ellos conversaban…_

"No sé qué pasó, pero lo que vi y…lo que sentí no pudo ser un sueño" (_Pensó Rhea mientras se tocaba los labios y se sonrojaba_)

**Al día siguiente:**

"Jefe ¿por qué estamos de nuevo en la ciudad?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Las reparaciones terminan esta noche, tomemos un tiempo libre" (_Sugirió Tails_)

"Tiene razón, apenas llevo un día con ustedes y ya estoy cansado" (_Fenrir_)

"Pero si tú, no has hecho nada en las reparaciones" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Como sea, busquemos un lugar para comer" (_Tails_)

_Mientras no muy lejos de ellos Rhea y Heirsin estaban de compras…de nuevo_

"¡Rhea no me gusta esta ropa, está muy apretada!" (_Dijo Heirsin incomodo _)

"Ha ha ha ha, pero si te ves adorable" (_Rhea_)

_Cuando volteó hacia la calle sus ojos casi se saltan al ver a Tails y compañía pasar…_

"Sabía que lo de anoche fue real…"

"¡Heirsin ven!" (_Dijo Rhea mientras arrastró a Heirsin_)

_Mientras Tails y compañía llegaron a una cafetería, Rhea y Heirsin los observaban desde lejos_

"Dime ¿qué hacemos aquí y porqué …?, ¡OH NO por favor el no!" (_Dijo Heirsin al darse cuenta a quien espiaban_)

"¿Lo conoces, por qué no me lo dijiste?. Quiero conocerlo" (_Rhea_)

"¿Por qué?" (_Heirsin_)

"¡¿Por qué?!, solo míralo: Esos ojos, ese cuerpo esbelto, ese pelo dorado y esas grandes y afelpadas colas… Es todo un sueño" (_Terminó suspirando Rhea_)

"¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?" (_Heirsin_)

"Vamos Heirsin por favooooor" (_suplicó Rhea mientras le hacía ojotos de cachorro a Heirsin_)

"De- Deacuerdo" (_Dijo Heirsin mientras se dirigían donde ellos estaban_)

"Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" (_Heirsin_)

"Qué tal, no pensé en verte de nuevo" (_Tails_)

"HA HA HA, Pareces una salchicha mal embutida…" (_Rió Fenrir al ver a Heirsin_)

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" (_Dijo Rhea señalando a R.A.M.P_)

"¡¿Cosa?!" (_Dijo R.A.M.P molesto_)

"Ella es Rhea, ¿Verdad?" (_Tails_)

"Si, ¿Co-Co-Cómo lo supiste?" (_Dijo Rhea algo sonrojada_)

"Heirsin nos hablo de ti, siéntense un rato" (_Sugirió Tails_)

"Bien, Rhea ¿UH?"

_Cuando Heirsin se dio cuenta Rhea ya estaba sentada junto a Tails, el se sentó del otro lado…_

"¿Son turistas?" (_Heirsin_)

"No, nuestro transporte se dañó y esperamos a que lo reparen" (_Tails_)

"Por eso vinimos a descansar un rato" (_Fenrir_)

_Luego Tails notó que Rhea estaba MUY cerca de él y lo veía con una mirada perdida y con una tenue sonrisa…_

"Heirsin, ¿Rhea aun sigue enferma?" (_Tails_)

"No ¿por qué?" (_Heirsin_)

_Tails solo la señaló_

"Rhea ¿Porqué no pides algo?" (_Heirsin_)

"¿UH?, no quiero nada" (_Dijo Rhea saliendo del trance_)

"Tails…¿Este tono de pelaje es natural?" (_Preguntó Rhea mientras acariciaba el brazo de Tails_)

"E-Es … de nacimiento" (_Respondió Tails mientras apartaba su brazo lentamente_)

"¡No es justo!" (_Pensó Heirsin_)

"¡Ahem!, jefe , ¿Qué le está haciendo a su cola?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Al voltear Rhea estaba con una de las colas de Tails enrolladla alrededor de su cuello y cintura…_

"Hmmm, es tan suave y huele tan rico" (_Suspiró Rhea mientras frotaba su rostro contra la cola de Tails_)

"¡Heirsin!" (_Dijo Tails en pánico y avergonzado_)

"¡Olvidé que dejamos las cosas en la tienda!, Rhea nos vamos…" (_Dijo Heirsin mientras se levantaba y halaba a Rhea_)

"¡¿Porqué?, acabamos de llegar!" (_Protestó Rhea_)

"Recuerda que debemos regresar temprano a casa" (_Heirsin_)

"¡Espera!..., Tails ¿Porqué tu y tus amigos no van a cenar a mi casa esta noche?" (_Rhea_)

"Sí , ¿Porqué no?" (_Tails_)

"Bien hasta la noche, ¡Vámonos!" (_Heirsin_)

_Y con una velocidad comparable con la de Sonic (Ustedes entienden), Heirsin arrastró a Rhea y desaparecieron de allí…_

"Le gustas, le gustas, HaHaHa…" (_Fenrir_)

"Cállate Fenrir" (_Tails_)

"No digas que no te gustó lo de anoche…" (_Dijo Fenrir con una expresión burlesca_)

"De hecho hice hasta lo imposible para no escupirle el suero en la cara, además ella es menor que yó" (_Tails_)

"¡Por favor!, tiene como 9 años, es un año menor que tú" (_Fenrir_)

"Fenrir. No voy a discutir contigo, solo te diré que no estoy listo para una relación como esa… al menos … no por ahora" (_Dijo Tails tranquilamente_)

"Pero jefe, no me diga que va a ir, las reparaciones terminan esta noche" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Lo sé, y por eso solamente iremos un rato, comeremos, damos las gracias y nos vamos sin lastimar a nadie…" (_Tails_)

"Bien , disculpen la tardanza, ¿Qué van a ordenar?" (_Mesera_)

_Esa noche Tails y compañía arribaron el hogar de Rhea en el X-Tornado y al tocar la puerta…_

"Son ustedes, pasen adelante…" (_Dijo Heirsin de forma monótona_)

_Mientras se dirigían al comedor…_

"Sabes no me di cuenta antes, pero esta casa es muy lujosa" (_Fenrir_)

"Eso es porque el señor Pontus es uno de los mercaderes más populares y adineraros de este lado del planeta" (_Heirsin_)

_Al llegar al comedor vieron una enorme mesa cubierta con muchos platillos y postres…_

"¡Es hora de cenar!" (_Dijo Fenrir con una enorme sonrisa dientona y con los ojos bien abiertos_)

"Wow, ¿Porqué tanta comida?" (_Tails_)

"Solo la mitad de esa comida es real, lo demás es solo decoración" (_Heirsin_)

_Desde arriba de un balcón aparecieron Rhea y su padre…_

"¡Hola Tails!" (_Rhea_)

"Anda, saluda Tails" (_Dijo Fenrir en un tono de insinuación_)

"¡Cállate!" (_Siseó Tails_)

"El es de quien te hablé papá" (_Hoy han pasado muchas coincidencias_)

_Una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa…_

"Mmm, esto…esta…delicioso…"(_Dijo Fenrir mientras se atascaba de comida_)

"Gracias por el recibimiento señor" (_Tails_)

"No importa, tomen esto como una muestra de agradecimiento" (_Pontus_)

"Dime Tails, ¿de dónde vienes?" (_Preguntó Rhea con la misma expresión de antes mientras estaba junto a Tails_)

"Ha ha, vengo de muy lejos" (_Dijo Tails con una sonrisa incomoda_)

"¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué?,¡ ¿Porqué?!" (_Recitaba Heirsin en su mente mientras miraba a Tails seriamente mientras doblaba un tenedor bajo la mesa_)

"Gracias por la pulida" (_Dijo R.A.M.P mientras una sirvienta le "masajeaba en cráneo" con una pulidora eléctrica_)

"Tails , ¿Dónde conseguiste ese vehículo de allá afuera?" (_Pontus_)

"Yó lo hice" (_Tails_)

"Entonces eres bueno con las máquinas, tal vez puedas ayudarme con uno de mis transportes de mercadería" (_Pontus_)

"Sí, claro" (_Tails_)

"¿Me llevarías de paseo en tu avión después de cenar?" (_Preguntó Rhea acercándose DEMASIADO a Tails_)

"De…acuerdo" (_Tails_)

_Heirsin solo los miró mientras las zonas blancas de su pelaje se volvían rojas de cólera…_

_**Después de la cena…**_

"R.A.M.P acompáñanos al hangar" (_Tails_)

"Ya voy" (_R.A.M.P_)

"¿Vienes Fenrir?" (_Tails_)

"NO…creo que me quedaré reposando un rato" (_Dijo Fenrir quien se veía con la panza hinchada por la comida_)

**En el hangar:**

_Tails se encontraba dentro del transporte arrancando cables y todo eso, R.A.M.P estaba sobre él con una soldadora…_

"Papá, ¿porqué le pediste que arreglara esa carcacha?" (_Rhea_)

"Fue idea de Heirsin" (_Pontus_)

"¡Heirsin!" (_Rhea_)

"No te preocupes, si es tan hábil como dice que es reparará ese vehículo en cuestión de minutos" (_Dijo Heirsin con una falsa sonrisa_)

"Ha Ha, cuando Tails fracase quedará en ridículo frente a Rhea" (_Pensó Heirsin_)

"¡Jefe!, terminé aquí arriba" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Me falta poco" (_Dijo Tails mientras soldaba un par de cables_)

_Tras salir del vehículo…_

"Bien, veamos si funciona " (_Dijo Tails mientras se acercaba y encendía el transporte_)

_Luego el vehículo se sacudió un poco pero luego se elevó normalmente…_

"¡Funciona!" (_Rhea/Pontus_)

"¡No es posible, arruiné los circuitos y rompí la mitad de los cables. ¿Cómo es posible que terminara tan rápido?!" (_Pensó Heirsin_)

"Bien hecho muchacho, hiciste lo que ninguno de mis mecánicos pudo" (_Pontus_)

"No fue nada" (_Tails_)

"Perfecto, ahora resulta que también es modesto" (_Pensó Heirsin sarcásticamente_)

"¡Bien ahora recuerda el paseo que me prometiste!" (_Dijo Rhea mientras sujetaba a Tails del brazo y lo halaba hacia la salida_)

"¡Cuidado hija o le arrancarás el brazo!" (_Rió Pontus mientras él y R.A.M.P los seguían, dejando atrás a Heirsin_)

"Listo, apuesto y modesto. ¡¿Podría ser más nauseabundo?!, Debo deshacerme de él" (_Heirsin_)

**En las afueras de la mansión:**

"Sujétate bien Rhea" (_Dijo Tails a Rhea quien estaba sentada tras él en la cabina del X-Tornado_)

_Entonces el vehículo despegó y comenzó a hacer trucos en el aire, mientras que las risas de Rhea podían escucharse desde el suelo…_

"¿Dónde está Rhea Sr. Pontus?" (_Preguntó Heirsin recién llegando_)

_Pontus solamente apuntó hacia arriba y vieron al X-Tornado caer en picada antes de elevarse de nuevo…_

"¿Está allá arriba?!" (_Heirsin_)

"Sí y parece que ese chico Tails le agrada mucho" (_Pontus_)

_Al oír eso Heirsin solo se enfureció aun más…_

_Mientras tanto en el X-Tornado…_

"¿Estás disfrutando el paseo?" (_Tails_)

"¡Ha Ha MUCHO. ¿Qué es esa cosa que se ve allá en el fondo?!" (_Rhea_)

"Esa es mi nave de viaje" (_Tails_)

"¡WoW, es enorme!" (_Rhea_)

_Entonces después de un rato el X-Tornado descendió, Tails fue el 1ro en salir …_

"¿Te gustó el viaje hija?" (_Pontus_)

"¡Mucho papá!" (_Rhea_)

_Entonces Rhea tropezó cuando estaba bajando y cayó sobre Tails pero en una posición incómoda y sus labios se… bueno ustedes se imaginarás…_

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (_Pensó Heirsin mientras se tiraba de las orejas, el señor pontus solo miró en shock_)

_Tails reaccionó de inmediato…_

"¡Rhea disculpa yó…!, ¿Rhea?" (_Tails_)

"¿Sí?" (_Suspiró Rhea mientras sonreía con una expresión perdida y con el rostro de un color rojo carmesí…_)

"¡¿Me ayudan a quitármela de encima?!" (_Tails_)

_Mientras Pontus y Heirsin ayudaban a Rhea, R.A.M.P ayudaba a Tails…_

"¿Sé encuentra bien?" (_Tails_)

"Creo que está algo mareada, la llevaré a su cuarto" (_Dijo Pontus mientras acompañaba a la tambaleante Rhea a su habitación_)

"Creo que iré a ver cómo está Fenrir…" (_Dijo_ _R.A.M.P yéndose de allí_)

"¡Bien, no hay nadie. Es hora de deshacerme de el!" (_Pensó heirsin con una expresión malvada_)

"¿De qué te ríes?" (_Tails_)

"¡Ah, de nada!, acompáñame tengo algo que mostrarte" (_Tails_)

_Mientras tanto cuando R.A.M.P llega al comedor no encuentra a nadie…_

"¿Dónde se metió?" (_R.A.M.P_)

_Entonces escuchó unas quejas venir del cuarto de junto, y al entras vio a Fenrir recostado en un sofá gimiendo de dolor y a una sirvienta junto a él con un vaso sobre una bandeja …_

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Fue mi culpa, una de las croquetas que se comió tenía un pedazo de carne cruda. Eso me causó una indigestión" (_Dijo la sirvienta en un tono culpable_)

_Y en otro lado, Heirsin llevó a Tails a un jardín ubicado en la parte más alejada de todo el terreno…_

"¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?" (_Tails_)

"Solo quería mostrarte…" (_Mientras sacaba un sable de un arbusto…_)

"¡MI SABLE!" (…_Heirsin se abalanzó sobre Tails_)

"¡HEY Espera!" (_Gritó Tails mientras esquivaba el ataque_)

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!" (_Tails_)

"¡Deshaciéndome de ti!" (_Gritó Heirsin lanzando otro ataque_)

"Pero ¿Por..?, ¡Hey cuidado ¿A caso quieres matarme?!" (_Tails_)

¡Nó, aunque no es una mala idea! (_Heirsin_)

_**Volvamos con el señor indigesto…**_

"¿Puedes ponerte de píe?" (_Preguntó R.A.M.P a Fenrir_)

"Creo que sí, OW. Gracias señora" (_Fenrir_)

"¿Señora?, Tengo 18 años" (_Fue todo lo que dijo la sirvienta antes de irse_)

"No entiendo porqué te acabaste la bandeja completa de las croquetas" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Tengo una debilidad por…(_Eructo_) los mariscos" (_Fenrir_)

"Te llevaré al X-Tornado para que te quedes un rato" (_R.A.M.P_)

**De regreso en el jardín:**

"¡Heirsin detente, ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?!" (_Dijo Tails esquivando los golpes del sable_)

"¡Qué te importa, aléjate de Rhea!" (_Gritó Heirsin mientras lanzaba otro ataque_)

_El ataque orilló a Tails en una esquina, sin nada más que una piedra cerca, y cuando Heirsin lanzó otro ataque, Tails agarró la piedra y con ella golpeó la espada luego de un empujón tiró a Heirsin al suelo quien dejó caer su espada, Tails se acercó a el recogiendo la espada y parecía que iba a atacar, Heirsin solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando los abrió vio la espada enterrada en el suelo… _

"No te haré nada, si me dices ¿Cuál es tu problema?" (_Dijo Tails mientras ayudaba a Heirsin a levantarse_)

**En la habitación de Rhea:**

"Hija, ¿estás bien?" (_Pontus_)

"Sí… papá" (_Dijo Rhea antes de clavar su mirada en el suelo y sonreír_)

"¿En qué piensas?" (_Pontus_)

"En Tails papá, estoy enamorada" (_Dijo Rhea con los ojos iluminados y con el rostro con una leve sombra de color rojo_)

"Hija, tu sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo pero… Tails es un chico mayor mucho mayor que tú, debe tener como unos 18 o 17 años; Además has tenido novios en el pasado y todo te ha salido mal" (_Pontus_)

"Sí papá pero esos eran unos idiotas. Tails es diferente, el es guapo inteligente, y amable" (_Rhea_)

"Sí el parece ser un buen muchacho, pero no creo que él decida quedarse" (_Pontus_)

"Por eso quiero que me ayudes a convencerlo, Por favor…" (_Suplicó Rhea a su padre con una de esas caras de cachorrito_)

"Bien, hablaremos con el pero no te prometo nada" (_Pontus_)

**De regreso en el jardín:**

"Heirsin, ¿Por qué querías matarme?" (_Tails_)

"No lo tomes a mal, solamente quería asustarte" (_Heirsin_)

"Y lo lograste pero, ¿Porqué?" (_Tails_)

"Quería que te alejaras de Rhea" (_Heirsin_)

"¿Porqué?, mira si es por lo del beso fue un accidente… o tal vez estás celoso" (_Dijo Tails con una expresión un tanto picara_)

"¿P-P-Por qué lo dices?" (_Dijo Heirsin apenado_)

"Bueno pues que otra explicación puede haber" (_Tails_)

"Bien …me atrapaste, pero para que entiendas debes saber lo que pasó en este lugar…

Como ya sabes soy huérfano, después que mi aldea fue arrasada hace muchos años, un día unos viajeros me encontraron y me llevaron a un orfanato. Estuve en ese lugar hasta que el señor Pontus me encontró, me llevó a casa y me enseñó a usar el sable…" (_Heirsin_)

"Y así conociste a Rhea…" (_Tails_)

"Sí, al principio no le agradé pero con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, parece un poco malcriada pero es una buena chica. Ella era muy popular y tuvo muchos novios pero resultaron que solo querían los beneficios de estar con ella, cuando me di cuenta de eso pensé en maneras de hacer que se fueran o de que ellos mismos revelaran sus intenciones" (_Heirsin_)

"Bueno... lo que hiciste fue algo raro aunque noble pero no era ¿ por qué tu también querías el dinero del señor Pontus?" (_Tails_)

"No, yo me había enamorado de Rhea por lo que mucho antes de eso pero siempre me frustraba cuando ella conseguía novio, permanecí como su fiel amigo y confidente; y puede que tuviera celos de ti" (_Heirsin_)

"No tengas esos celos yo no quiero nada con Rhea, te lo juro" (_Tails_)

"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto" (_Heirsin_)

"No te preocupes, fue un malentendido" (_Tails_)

**En las afueras de la mansión:**

R.A.M.P había subido a Fenrir al X-Tornado para que descansara de su indigestión, luego una voz los contacta por el comunicador…

"Relámpago Blanco al X-Tornado, adelante X-Tornado" (_Droide_)

"Aquí X-Tornado, ¿Qué ocurre?" (_R.A.M.P_)

"Las reparaciones han sido completadas, esperamos su regreso" (_Droide_)

"De acuerdo, le informaré al jefe" (_R.A.M.P_)

**De regreso en el jardín:**

"Jefe la nave está reparada, hay que irnos" (_Dijo R.A.M.P a Tails por el comunicador_)

"De acuerdo, espérame en la entrada." (_Tails_)

"¿Te vas?" (_Heirsin_)

"Tengo que, aun hay mucho que recorrer" (_Tails_)

"Te acompañaré a la salida" (_Tails_)

_**En la entrada de la mansión:**_

"Lamento no poder despedirme" (_Dijo Tails desde la cabina del X-Tornado_)

"No te preocupes, les diré que tuviste una emergencia" (_Heirsin_)

_Mientras el X-Tornado despegó Rhea y su padre llegan a la entrada…_

"Donde están Tails y sus acompañantes" (_Pontus_)

"Ellos tuvieron que irse por una emergencia" (_Heirsin_)

"¿Se fue?" (_Pontus_)

"¡¿Qué le hiciste Fenrir?!" (_Rhea_)

"Yo no le hice nada, s dirigieron hacia el sur" (_Heirsin_)

"Tú vienes con migo" (_Dijo Rhea mientras arrastraba a Heirsin a un vehículo y luego se dirigieron hacia el sur_)

**En el Relámpago Blanco:**

"Bien Fenrir está en su habitación, podemos irnos" (_R.A.M.P_)

"De acuerdo, enciendan los motores" (_Tails_)

_Mientras el Relámpago Blanco se elevaba del suelo a lo lejos…_

"¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!" (_Heirsin_)

"Es la nave de Tails, ¡PISA EL ACELERADOR!" (_Rhea_)

_El vehículo aumentó su velocidad, pero solo vieron al RB desaparecer en el cielo, ante esto Heirsin detuvo el vehículo…_

"Se…fue" (_Fue todo lo que Rhea pudo decir antes de caer incada en la tierra mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos_)

**De regreso en la mansión:**

"¿Cómo está señor?" (_Heirsin_)

"Está desconsolada, dice que no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada y que nunca encontrará a alguien como él y esas cosas…" (_Pontus_)

"Ojalá se reponga" (_Heirsin_)

"Eso espero, puede que tarde un buen rato. Este muchacho Tails le agradaba mucho" (_Pontus_)

"Es mejor dejar que duerma" (_Heirsin_)

_Esa misma noche casi a las 12:00 Am, Heirsin va bostezando hacia su cuarto tras regresar del Baño, cuando escucha unos ruidos que lo guiaron al hangar y dentro del transbordador de Pontus… _

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Rhea?!" (_Susurró Heirsin_)

"Preparándome para salir" (_Dijo Rhea seriamente_)

"¿Hacia dónde?" (_Heirsin_)

"Voy a buscar a Tails" (_Rhea_)

"¿Por qué?" (_Heirsin_)

"Por qué lo amo, si él no puede quedarse aquí yo iré tras el" (_Rhea_)

"¡A tu padre no le va a gustar esto!" (_Heirsin_)

"No me importa, no renunciaré a él sin pelear. Iré sola si debo hacerlo" (_Rhea_)

"Entonces iré contigo, tu padre me matará si te dejo ir sola" (_Heirsin_)

"Bien, ayúdame con esto" (_Rhea_)

_Después de un rato, una sirvienta entra en la habitación de Pontus…_

"¡Señor la señorita Rhea no está en su cama y tampoco Heirsin!" (_Sirvienta_)

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

_Cuando todos fueron al hangar vieron al transbordador elevarse y dirigirse hacia el espació…_

**En el Transbordador:**

"¿Te das cuenta que no tenemos ni idea de dónde buscar?" (_Heirsin_)

"Sí, pero tenemos más que dinero suficiente y suministros para el viaje" (_Rhea_)

"Voy a encontrarte Tails, lo juro" (_Pensó Rhea mientras el transbordador desaparecía en el espació_)


	14. Capitulo 3 - Acto Tercero

**Hola a tola la gente bonita y feita de este sitio XD, Estoy aquí con otro capitulo. Se que me he tardado pero me he enviciado jugando League of Legends y se me olvidó seguir escribiendo por un tiempo, ademas tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero estoy con lo ultimo que he transcribido. Quiero decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo completo que tengo escrito el que sigue de este aun le falta pero allí voy a darle continuidad, Se que talves este cap les paresca algo similar a los otros pero les prometo que los que siguen serán diferente así que porfavor tomense la molestia de leer. Se que muchos se preguntarán,¿Si los personajes son Tails y cosmo por que no ha salido cosmo?- pues quiero decirles a los que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo y a una de mis Lectoras, Y sé quien es XD, que este capitulo marca el inicio de la cuenta regresiva para ese momento no les diré cuanto falta por que no sería divertido pero cuando menos se lo esperen ella volverá. De paso reitero lo qu edije en los otros capitulos de Cero ofensas, criticas destructivas u otros malos comentarios, Aportes concejos y otras cosas serán bienvenidas... y casi se me olvida Estaré usando una forma más comun de escribir los dialogos, se que no es consistente pero el objetivo es mejorar...**

**Bien CORRELA DJ...**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Lazos del destino, Tomo de Sur´ion

Acto Tercero: Espíritu Liberado

_Dentro del Relámpago Blanco, Tails yacía solo en su habitación iluminado únicamente por la luz de una estrella que llegaba atravez de su ventana, meditando sobre lo ocurrido en Krak´das mientras que veía en collar que sostenía en su mano…_

"¿A qué se refería Seledrin?"

_Entonces las palabras de Seledrin resonaron en su mente…_

"_Aprenderás que hay cosas que se ven con el corazón y con el alma_"

"¿Cómo espera que encuentre una…gema o lo que sea en medio de la galaxia?, es decir ni siquiera sé dónde buscar"

**Hangar del RB:**

"¡¿Todas estas son de Tails?!" - _Preguntó Fenrir a R.A.M.P mientras veía las naves con los ojos bien abiertos _- "Así es, si vas a viajar con nosotros y aprender a pilotar debes conocer la nave y de paso debes escoger una de estas para entrenar"

"¡¿En serio puedo?!" – _Preguntó Fenrir con emoción_ - "El jefe dice que debes familiarizarte con al menos una de estas, vamos escoge la que más te guste"

…_Mientras miraba a cada una de las naves vio una que se parecía mucho al Híper-Tornado pero era más alargada y era de color blanco con rayas amarillas y grises…_

"¡Esta!" -_Gritó Fenrir mientras subía a la nave_._ Al estar adentro, Fenrir vio todos los controles como un niño que abre un regalo…_

"¡Fenrir espera…!"

"¿Qué hace este botón?" -_Fenrir apretó el botón y…_-"¡Primero tienes que aprender a…!"

_…BOOM, R.A.M.P fue golpeado por una descarga de la nave desmembrándolo en el acto…_

**Con Tails:**

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?"

**De vuelta al hangar:**

"Oye R.A.M.P lo lamento mucho ¿estás bien?,… ¡R.A.M.P!"

**En el laboratorio: **

_Tails y un droide R.D.M (Reparación, Desarrollo y Mantenimiento) reconstruían a R.A.M.P, afortunadamente el golpe del arma no fue muy fuerte como para despedazarlo completamente…_

"¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!" -_Dijo Fenrir una y otra vez desesperadamente_

"Eres afortunado, las armas de esa nave estaban averiadas, estaríamos recogiendo tu núcleo de poder calcinado en estos momentos" - _Bromeó Tails_ - "No es gracioso jefe"

"Recuerdas cuando te ocurrió algo parecido a esto, te aplastó una placa de metal gigante cuando armábamos el RB desde el principio"

"Creo que borré eso de mi banco de memoria"

"Terminamos" - _Y poniendo el ultimo remache Tails dejó que R.A.M.P se pusiera de pie_.

"La próxima vez que te diga espera,¡ ESPERA!" - _Gritó_ _R.A.M.P molesto - _"Si…"

"Cuando practiques lo harás con las armas desactivadas, no querémos otro… accidente"

"¿Cuando comenzamos Tails?"

"Bueno…"

_Antes de que Tails dijera algo más un droide entra en el laboratorio…_

"Jefe nos acercamos a un nuevo sistema estelar, esperamos sus ordenes"

"Creo que comenzaremos tu entrenamiento dentro de poco, ordena a los droides que aterricen en el planeta más cercano"

**Planeta Batrax:**

_El RB se mantuvo oculto en la cima de un risco, mientras Tails entrenaba a Fenrir con un simulador improvisado y las cosas pues… no estaban saliendo muy bien que digamos…_

"¡ELEVA LA NAVE, ELEVA LA NAVE FENRIR!" – _Gritó Tails mientras se sujetaba del asiento trasero del simulador _– "¡LO INTENTO, PERO MIS BRAZOS ESTAN TIESOS!"

"¡No me vengas con eso, tienes que aflojar los brazos!"

_Los intentos de Tails fueron en vano por que el "Avión" cayó en picada aunque de repente Fenrir logró enderezarlo parecía que estaba comenzando a progresar, pero allí fue cuando se estrelló contra el lado de una "montaña", terminando la simulación._

"Sabes no fue tan mal ¿Verdad Tails?" – _Dijo el lobo mareado saliendo del simulador_ - "Sí de no ser que estaríamos hechos carnitas si hubieras practicado en el verdadero"

"¿Cuando voy a poder practicar en el vehículo de a deberás?" - _Preguntó Fenrir con ojitos de perro_ – "Cuando dejes de sentir pánico al volante, tendremos que tratar con otro método para tí"

_En ese momento un droide entra en la sala donde instalaron el simulador…_

"Jefe tenemos problemas"

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" – _preguntó Tails de forma incomoda mientras bajaba del simulador_ - "Creo que debe venir al puente para saber"

**En el puente:**

"Hace unos minutos los radares detectaron una nave desconocida entrando en la atmosfera" – _Dijo el droide mientras colocaba en la pantalla una de las imágenes tomadas._

"¿Son creeps?" – _Preguntó Tails con cierto tono de temor –_ "Espera Tails esos no son creeps, son mercenarios comunes"

"¿Cómo lo sabes Fenrir?" – _Preguntó Tails en un tono dudoso -_ "Por que en Dorios 8, llegan muchas de esas naves de mercenarios averiadas y con prisioneros y además las naves de los creeps son más "Limpias" que esta"

"Bien…" – Entonces algo apareció en el rostro de Tails, algo que antes solo había aparecido una vez una sonrisa maliciosa – "¿Tails t…te encuentras bien?"

"R.A.M.P, las trampas experimentales… ¿están listas?" – _Preguntó Tails aun con esa mueca en su rostro_ – "Sí pero no se han probado aun jefe"

"Pues las vamos a probar, tengo en la mira a los perfectos conejillos de indias"

"¿Probarás tus trampas caza bobos con esos mercenarios?, ¡Me gusta la idea, me apunto!. Sabes comienzas a agradarme aun más" – _Terminó Fenrir con una mueca similar a la de Tails_.

_Mientras Tails y Fenrir se preparaban para salir…_

"¿Jefe qué le sucede?, ¿Porqué está actuando de esta forma tan imprudente?" – _Preguntó R.A.M.P algo preocupado _– "Sabes siempre quise saber que se siente ser el malo desde que me hacían bromas cuando era muy pequeño"

"Pero no es seguro hacer esto con ellos, ¿Qué pasará si lo descubren?"

"R.A.M.P, son solo simples mercenarios de cualquier forma. Si necesito ayuda te la pediré, por cierto ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?"

"Sí, todas las replicas del traje, el traje mismo y los guantes y zapatos ya fueron hechas a prueba de plasma lo que me parece muy raro"

"Simplemente no quiero quedarme desnudo en el caso que descubra como usar estos poderes"

"Solo tenga cuidado jefe"

_Después el X-Tornado se dispuso a seguir a la nave de los mercenarios, al llegar vieron que los mercenarios salieron y eran de una especie reptil, lagartos, serpientes y esas cosas pero con un aspecto más áspero. Tails y Fenrir los observaban…_

"Qué crees que estén tramando" – _Preguntó Fenrir – _"No lo sé, pero no te descuides"

_Después vieron a un lagarto cubierto de picos salir de la nave, parecía ser el líder…_

"SSSeñor estamos listossss para proceder con la misssión" – _Dijo un mercenario con aspecto de serpiente_ – "Bién, nos dirigiremos a la mina cuanto antes"

"¿Mina? (_Tails/Fenrir_)

_Entonces los mercenarios abordaron sus vehículos y se fueron_

"Sé nos escapan"

"Pues iremos tras ellos"

_Mientras el X-Tornado seguía a los mercenarios…_

"Creí que íbamos a divertirnos con estos tontos Tails" – _Dijo Fenrir en un tono molesto_ – "Y así será observa"

_Pequeños disparos magnéticos fueron lanzados hacia algunos de los vehículos los cuales se averiaron, las otras naves se detuvieron para verificar lo que pasaba…_

"¿Qué les pasa, por qué se quedaron atrás?" – _Preguntó el líder de los mercenarios_ – "SSSeñor nuessstrosss vehículos esstan dañadoss, no sssabemos como passó"

"Eso es imposible, todos los vehículos estaban en perfectas condiciones"

"Cree que haya sssido ssabotaje ssseñor"

"¿Quién crees que nos haya saboteado, esta zona está despoblada?, pero de cualquier forma regresen a la nave y traigan un remolque para los que se quedaron varados, el resto siga conmigo" - _Y todos los mercenarios que aun podían continuar el viaje siguieron adelante._

"Que fiasco aun siguen adelante" – _se quejó fenrir_ - "Pues nosotros también" - _y entonces el X-Tornado siguió al grupo mercenario_

_Después de avanzar un rato el grupo de mercenarios se detuvo en un cruce para descansar mientras Tails y Fenrir se detuvieron en un risco lejos de allí para no ser detectados…_

"Estamos demasiado lejos como para hacer algo, ¿Cuándo usaremos las trampas?"

"Paciencia Fenrir paciencia, tráeme la caja que está en el asiento de atrás" – _Fenrir fue y le entregó a Tails una caja café con marcas negras_ – "¿Qué hay en esta caja Tails?"

"Esto es un lanzador impulsado por aire comprimido" – _Dijo Tails mientras sacaba una arma parecida a un rifle pequeño._

"¿Una pistola de aire?"

"Más bien una cerbatana con esteroides, la obtuve en una visita al planeta Demarther. Esta cosita tiene una mira telescópica y un alcance bastante largo"

"No harás mucho daño con eso"

"No. Pero voy a hacer que ellos mismos se hagan daño" _– Dijo Tails mientras preparaba su arma_ - "¿Qué vas a usar como bala?"

"Para comenzar esta piedra" – _Entonces con la piedra en el arma Tails le dio en la cabeza a uno de los lagartos lo que hizo que volteara a ver a un de las serpientes con enojo…_

"¿Qué esss lo que me vesss?"

"Tu horrible cara"

"Parece que no se llevan bien entre ellos" - Dijo Fenrir mientras los veía con un par de binoculares – "Pues con el siguiente tiro se llevarán mucho peor"

_Y con una carcajada entre dientes Tails lanzó otro tiro y golpeó al mismo lagarto enojándolo aún más…_

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema condenada lombriz de agua puerca?!" – _Gritó el lagarto_ – "¡¿Querassss decir TU problema?!"

"Tu me golpeaste con tu cola"

"Esssstass equivocado"

"Bieeeen Tails, ya comenzaron a discutir" – _Dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa_ - "HA HA HA, esto es mejor que una telenovela"

_Entonces antes de que los mercenarios comenzaran a matarse entre sí …_

"¡SILEEEENCIO!, no me importa quien comenzó o se calman o los voy a despellejar ¡¿ENTENDIERON?!" – _Dijo el Líder de los mercenarios_

"SSi Jefe"

"Si Jefe"

_Después de eso los mercenarios reanudaron la marcha…_

"Se nos escapan" – _Dijo Fenrir con alarma _- "No se irán sin su regalito Ha Ha"

_Entonces Tails lanzó una ráfaga de pequeños dardos especiales de shirdem, y logró darles a 4 mercenarios…_

"Hay mosquitos en este lugar"

"Esos dardos no les hicieron ni cosquillas" – _Dijo Fenrir al ver que no cayeron – _"Espeeera…"

_Y 7 segundos después los mercenarios desplomarse..._

"¡¿Y ahora…?!" – Gritó el L.M al ver a sus hombres inconscientes

"Ha Ha, Ese es un buen truco, ¿Qué tenían esos dardos?" – _Preguntó Fenrir – _"Es un truco que aprendí, y esto es solo el comienzo Ha Ha Ha"

_En la siguiente encrucijada Tails y Fenrir se escondieron a una distancia segura, y para comenzar se adelantaron al grupo mercenario y plantaron minas rastreadoras, cuando los mercenarios pasaron sobre ellas las minas se atascaron en sus turbinas y las sobrecargaron provocando que se salieran de control y uno de ellos chocó contra un árbol mientras los demás o chocaban entre ellos o estallaban dejándolos chamuscados._

_Mientras Tails y Fenrir casi se asfixian de la risa, los mercenarios comenzaban a sospechar…_

"Ssseñor, essass explossssionessss no fueon fallassss mecanicassss, pareciera que essstubieramoss ssiendo ssaboteadoss"

"Lo sé pero continuaremos de todas formas, hay que llegar a la mina. Contacta a la nave y pide refuerzos; además quiero saber quién es el gracioso que nos hizo la bromita de antes" – _Terminó susurrando el líder mercenario._

_Mientras los 30 mercenarios restantes continuaban su marcha…_

"Ha Ha , Hey se están moviendo" –_ Dijo Fenrir dejando de reír _– "Pues nosotros también, apenas estamos comenzando…" – _Dijo Tails con malicia_

_Mientras los mercenarios avanzaban el X-Tornado los seguía camuflado entre los arboles…_

"¿No crees que después de lo que les hicimos estén sospechando?" – _Preguntó Fenrir – _"Y si sospechan de todas formas ellos no pueden localizarnos" – _Dijo Tails volteando hacia Fenrir_

_Desafortunadamente ese descuido le iba a costar su silencio pues al no fijarse en el camino chocaron contra un árbol…_

"¡ALLÍ ESTA!" – _En líder de los mercenarios gritó mientras disparaba hacia el lugar del golpe…_

"Tails…¡NOS ENCONTRARON!"

"¡Sobre ellos!" – _Después de eso los mercenarios se lanzaron a la persecución_

"¡VAMONOS YAAAA!" – _Gritó Fenrir con pánico mientras sacudía a Tails, quien pisó el acelerador haciendo que el X-Tornado se internara en el bosque destrozando todo a su paso para escapar…_

"¡No puedo verlossss, deben essstar usando un camuflaje!"

"¡NO IMPORTA, QUE NO ESCAPE!"

"¡Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos Tails!" – _Gritó Fenrir aún con pánico – _"No puedo dejarlos atrás, el X-Tornado no puede transformarse en medio del bosque"

"Espera Fenrir, veo un camino más adelante. Irémos por allí"

_En ese momento salieron del bosque y siguieron un sendero de tierra envueltos en una nube de polvo…_

"¡Sigan esa nube!"

_Mientras la persecución continuaba, más adelante un cazador de aspecto anfibio sobre una pequeña bestia tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el camino justo cuando la nube de polvo pasó junto a él, entonces cuando los mercenarios lo vieron…_

"Así que tu eres quien nos ha estado molestando ¿verdad?" – _Dijo el líder de los mercenarios viendo al pobre sapo temblar de miedo_

"M-Molestando, ¿De qué están h-hablando?"

"Con que ocultasste tu vehículo y ahora usas esa bestia, no importa nosss desshacemoss de ti y luego lo busscaremosss"

_Entonces antes de que pudieran atraparlo el sapo tomó una bolsa con un polvo extraño y lo arrojó a las caras de los mercenarios aprovechando su toz para escapar_

"Atrapen… (_Toz_)… al sapo"

_Luego los mercenarios le dieron caza al pobre sapo; Mientras tanto con Tails y Fenrir…_

"Los perdimos" – _Dijo Fenrir en un tono exhausto y aliviado_. _En ese momento reciben un comunicado del Relámpago Blanco…_

"Jefe le tengo buenas y malas noticias" – _Dijo R.A.M.P _

"¿Cuáles son?"

**En el RB:**

"Bueno la buena noticia es que los mercenarios ya no los están siguiendo" – _Comenzó R.A.M.P_ – "¿Y las malas?"

"Buenooo, las malas son que 1ro ahora otro pobre desafortunado está siendo perseguido por los mercenarios, 2do los está guiando directo a su aldea y lo peor de todo 3ro es que a 4 Km al oeste de esa aldea hay una enorme fisura que lleva a una red de cavernas y dentro de esas cavernas hay una inmensa mina de minerales superconductores de cuarzo y silicio" – _Dijo R.A.M.P viendo un holomapa de la zona y de la red subterránea…_

**En el X-Tornado:**

"¿Minerales?, ¿para qué podrían querer eso?" – _Preguntó Fenrir _

"Para nada bueno: El silicio es un excelente receptos y almacenador natural de energía, puede usarse en reactores de energía para las naves o cañones y el cuarzo es usado para estabilizar el hipersalto y el proceso de teletransportación. Si ambos minerales se usan juntos en malas manos, pueden crear artefactos muy peligrosos" – _Explicó Tails en un tono serio_

"Tal vez solo intentan ganar dinero fácil" - _Dijo R.A.M.P por el comunicador._

"¿Qué hacemos entonces Tails?" – _Preguntó Fenrir _– "Hay que seguirlos"

"¿Seguiremos con lo de las trampas?"

"No, lo haremos por qué no podemos dejar que pongan sus manos en esos minerales, además no me perdonaría si lastiman a alguien por mi culpa"

"De acuerdo, vamos por esas lagartijas"

"R.A.M.P lleva el RB a las afueras de la ciudad pero mantenlo oculto" – _Dijo Tails antes de perseguir a los mercenarios._

_Los mercenarios seguían al sapo y terminaron llegando a las afueras de un bosque cercano a la aldea, entonces antes de que pudiera seguir corriendo un mercenario saltó frene al sapo y le cortó el paso…_

"Hassta aquí llegasste" _- Dijo una serpiente mientras su líder de un disparo derribó al anfibio de su bestia._

"1ro acabaremos contigo, luego encontraremos tu vehículo y después arrasaremos tu aldea" – _Dijo el líder mercenario mientras sujetaba al pobre sapo del cuello_

"P-P-Pero, ¿Por…qué?, ¡Ahh!"

_El sapo cambiaba de color por la falta de oxigeno y cuando parecía que se iba a desmayar un disparo lo liberó…_

"¿De sonde ssssaalió…?"

_En ese momento Tails sale de entre los árboles y se lleva al inconsciente sapo lejos de los mercenarios…_

"Qué no pueden meterse con alguien más fuerte que un pobre sapo" – _Dijo Tails mientras ponía al inconsciente sapo en el suelo._

"¿Y quién eres tú?" – _demandó el líder de los mercenarios, y obtuvo su respuesta cuando Tails sacó su "súper cerbatana" y le disparó a una de las serpientes haciendo que se desplomara…_

"¡TU!, tu eres quien nos ha estado saboteando. ¡ATRAPENLÓ!"- _y con ese grito los mercenarios se lanzaron sobre Tails pero solo chocaron contra "algo" y fueron empujados para atrás…_

"¿Pero, pero…?"

_Después una mano de metal apareció cubriendo a Tails, que resultó ser la mano del X-Tornado_

"Sí quieren mantener sus pellejos en sus cuerpos se irán ahora mismo" – _Dijo Fenrir dentro del X-Tornado mientras desplegaba el sable…_

_El Líder de los mercenarios solo cargó a la serpiente noqueada y miró a Tails con cólera…_

"Puede que tengas ese cachivache protegiéndote, pero somos más que tú, ¡pagarás por lo que hiciste y la destrucción de esa aldea quedará en tu conciencia!" – _Después el grupo de mercenarios regresó a su nave…_

"Bien se fueron, buen trabajo Fenrir parece que empiezas a progresar…"

"Ayuda mucho que el X-Tornado se haya quedado inmóvil" – _Dijo Fenrir saliendo de la cabina._

"Ven ayúdame a despertarlo" – _Dijo Tails mientras recostaba al anphibio junto a un árbol – _"Hey como te llames despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!"

"Déjame probar a mí" - _ Entonces Fenrir comenzó a darle de bofetadas al sapo_

"¡OUCH!, ¡OUCH!, ¡Ya deja mi cara!"

"Ya está" – _Dijo Fenrir con toda la calma que tenía – _"Sí, pero mira como lo dejaste, ahora parece un pez globo"

"¡Por favor no me lastimen!" - _Rogó el asustado sapo mientras se cubría la cara_

"No te preocupes, no te haremos nada" – _Dijo Fenrir tratando d calmar al anphibio_ – "Ah ha, y dejarme la cara inflamada no es nada"

"Bueno dejando eso a un lado, ¿porqué te perseguían esos locos?" – _Preguntó Tails _– "Ni Idea, estaba cazando mi almuerzo cuando una nube de polvo pasó a la par mía y luego aparecieron esa bola de lunáticos y me acusaron de sabotearlos; Ahora quieren atacar la aldea"

"¿Son nómadas o algo así?" – _Preguntó Fenrir – _"Sí pero no nos trasladaremos hacia otro lugar hasta mañana"

"Pues tendrán que apresurar las cosas, Fenrir ve con… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Nydus"

"Bien Nydus tu ve con Fenrir y evacuen la aldea de inmediato" –_ Dijo Tails _– "¡¿Qué?!, ¿porqué qué tengo que ir yo y no crees que cuando no encuentren a nadie comenzarán a buscar?"

"Yo me encargo de eso ahora tienen mucha gente que evacuar" – _Respondió Tails_ – "Pues ni modo, vamos sapo"

"¡Me llamo Nydus!" – _Después de que se fueron Tails contactó al RB_ – "R.A.M.P hay problemas, creo que terminé causando más problemas de los que necesitaba"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Te lo explico después, necesito que lleves el RB a las siguientes coordenadas"

_Cuando Fenrir y Nydus llegaron y advirtieron a los aldeanos comenzaron la evacuación mientras que Tails y compañía preparaban la "Recepción" para los mercenarios y algunas otras sorpresas…_

"Las minas del sector este y norte están en sus lugares" – _Reportó uno de los droides_

"Las bombas magnéticas también están listas jefe"

"Excelente" – _Dijo Tails con las manos entre cruzadas y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro_

"Disculpe Jefe, ¿No sería más fácil volarlos en pedazos en vez de hacer esto?" - _Preguntó R.A.M.P- _"Aunque me encantaría hacer eso no puedo porque terminaríamos prendiéndole fuego al bosque, ya puse en peligro a la aldea por querer ser un chico malo, no voy a destruir el bosque también"

_En ese momento Fenrir se acerca…_

"Todos los…civiles…fueron…evacuados" – _Dijo Fenrir jadeando del cansancio _

"Bien, ¿qué hay de los otros sectores?" – Preguntó Tails a R.A.M.P – "Así es todas las posibles rutas que el enemigo puede usar están cubiertas"

"Solo nos queda esperar, dile a Nydus que prepare a su gente"

_Al atardecer un gran número de mercenarios se acercaba a la aldea, y cuando pasaron bajo un arco formado por arboles un enjambre de pequeñas esferas de metal con púas de adhirieron a una buena parte de sus vehículos…_

"¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!" - _Y antes de que pudieran siquiera gritar sus vehículos explotaron catapultando a algunos y prendiéndoles fuego a otros que se revolcaban en la tierra como maniáticos…_

"Hmm, parece que ya se toparon con las bombas rastreadoras" - _ Dijo Tails mientras observaba con unos binoculares las explosiones desde una enorme colina tras la aldea donde estaba su pequeño centro de mando…_

_Mientras el resto de los mercenarios se detuvo…_

¡¿QUÉ RAYOSSSS ACABA DE OCURRIR?!

"Parece que esa bola de pelos estaba esperándonos" – _Respondió el líder de los mercenarios - _¿Qué vamosssss a hacer ahora?

"Avanzaremos a pié, es obvio que nuestros vehículos serán destruidos tarde o temprano. ¡Los que aún caminen tomen sus armas y prepárense, nos moveremos atravez del bosque!"

_Y mientras los mercenarios avanzaban en grupos separaos eran observados por pequeñas cámaras en varios lugares…_

**En el RB:**

"Señor el enemigo avanza en 3 grupos separados atravez del la zona"

**En la Aldea:**

"Jefe ¿escuchó eso?" - _Dijo R.A.M.P_ – "Sí, tenemos "ojos" en todo el bosque los veremos llegar por donde sea" - _Dijo Tails en un tono malicioso._

_Las cámaras que estaban en el bosque veían a lis mercenarios avanzar y veían incluso cuando parpadeaban y desde el pequeño centro de mando en la aldea…_

"Ha Ha , hora de la función " - _Rió Tails con una mueca en su rostro, mientras presionaba un botón…_

_En ese momento, en el camino de uno de los grupos un sin número de pequeños cañones salieron de entre los arbustos y de las ramas de los arboles apuntando a los mercenarios…_

"¡¿PERO QUE M&#$%)=?!"

_Mientras con el grupo del líder, ellos avanzaban pero se detuvieron al escuchar muchos disparos y alaridos que luego fueron callados por una enorme explosión…_

"¡SSeñor hemos perdido contacto con el grupo numero 3!"

"¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITO ZORRO!"

**En la aldea:**

"¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, DEBO PROBAR ESTO EN CASA CON LOS ROBOTS DE HA HA HA!" – _Rió Tails histéricamente mientras veía los monitores de las cámaras…_

_Entonces se desató la guerra, Tails descargó todo aquello que había estado reprimiendo dentro de sí mismo, toda la picardía y malicia propia de un zorro la vació sobre los mercenarios incautos:_

_-Uno de los grupos fue víctima de las clásicas trampas para osos, solo que estas estaban modificadas para encastrarse en cualquier cosa que se moviera cerca de ellas y tenían unos ENORMES dientes._

_-Otro grupo se convirtió en alfiletero tras ser bombardeados con tantos dardos._

_- Y un último grupo fue cubierto por redes electrificadas que no solo los dejó tiesos sino que también los dejó tan negros y achicharrados como un pedazo de carbón._

"Esos lagartos no son rivales para un maniático como Tails" – _Le dijo Fenrir al Nydus_

"Maniático sin duda" – _Respondió Nydus mientras veían reír a Tails_

"HA HA HA, ay no me reía así desde hace tanto tiempo" – _Dijo Tails mientras se secaba las lagrimas de tanto reír._

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – Preguntó Nydus – "Nos prepararemos para el ataque, ¿Está lista tu gente Nydus?"

"Sí nuestros mejores guerreros están listos"

"¿Fenrir?"

"Todos los droides están en sus lugares"

"Bien. El grupo sobreviviente saldrá del bosque muy pronto y cuando lo hagan estaremos listos"

_Llegó el atardecer y todos los droides de carga estaban listos en cada uno de los techos de las casas, Tails y compañía estaban esperando en las afueras del pueblo mientras Fenrir patrullaba en el X-Tornado en asiento del copiloto obviamente mientras un droide manejaba…_

**En X-Tornado:**

"No es justo, ¿Por qué no puedo conducir?" – _Preguntó Fenrir al droide_ – "Porque esta es una misión importante y porque todos escuchamos lo que le hiciste al simulador y lo que pasó con R.A.M.P"

_Fenrir solo se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en el asiento y hacia pucheros…_

**Mientras tanto en el bosque:**

"Explosiones… Trampas…¡Agujas!. Jefe no creo que debamos continua…" - _Pero antes que el mercenario pudiera continuar el líder lo agarra del cuello _- "¡¿Retroceder?!, ¡JAMAS!, podemos arrasar esa aldea con las fuerzas que nos quedan además ese zorro me las pagará su pellejo será mi tapete"

_Tras salir del bosque se dirigieron a la aldea pero se encontraron con Tails, el grupo de anphibios, los mercenarios los superaban en número de 60 contra 20…_

"Han logrado diezmar mis fuerzas, han destruido mis vehículos y me has sacado escamas grises en cuestión de horas; Sin embargo no podrás detenernos, venceremos fácilmente a tu grupo de renacuajos" – _Dijo el líder de los mercenarios a Tails – _"Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿No crees que tendría un plan de respaldo?"

_Entonces una lluvia laser cayó sobre los mercenarios destruyendo sus armas y lastimándolos, la lluvia era creada por los droides de carga…_

"¿Qué no eran droides de carga?" –_ Preguntó Fenrir a Tails por el comunicador – _"Sí pero, todos mis droides están equipados en casos de _Encuentros hostiles_"

"¡AHH, esas cosas duelen!" – _Gritó uno de los mercenarios_

_Cuando la lluvia laser cesó el numero de mercenarios consientes era de 40_

"Muy bien ahora hay 2 de ellos por c/u de nosotros, ¿Creen poder manejarlo?" – _Dijo Tails a los anphibios_ - "¿Bromeas?, hemos enfrentado cosas más grandes y con más dientes que ellos" – _Respondió Nydus_

"Bien,¡ sobre ellos!" - _Y con pistolas en mano Tails guió a los anphibios contra los mercenarios que aun estaban de pie._

_Cuando los anphibios atacaron los mercenarios no sabían cómo reaccionar y algunos de ellos quedaron inconscientes por recibir ya sea un golpe o un disparo mientras los demás tardaron un poco en reaccionar…_

"¡No de dejen vencer son solo renacuajos!" – _Gritó el líder de los mercenarios en medio de la batalla._

"Que mala suerte aun pueden seguir peleando" – _Pensó Tails mientras disparaba _

"¿Porqué no ordenas otro bombardeo?" – _Preguntó Nydus a Tails mientras estaban espalda con espalda – _"No puedo, estamos dentro del rango de alcance de los droides. Tendríamos que alejarlos de tu gente para que no sean lastimados"

"¡REPLIEGUENSE Y RODEENLOS!"

_Y al oír la voz de su líder los mercenarios se separaron de sus enemigos y los rodearon sin forma de que escaparan…_

"¡No se separen!" – _Ordenó Tails a los anphibios mientras se reunían en grupo en medio del círculo de mercenarios…_

"Aquí se acaba todo para uds…" – Mientras los amenazaban _ Tails notó que su grupo estaba a 2 metros del enemigo… - _"R.A.M.P ordena a los droides que lancen otro bombardeo pero en la zona que está a 2 metros de nuestra posición dentro de 10 segundos" – _Susurró Tails a R.A.M.P por el comunicador _

"Pero jefe necesitan estar más lejos para evitar daños"- _Advirtió R.A.M.P – _"Sufriremos peores daños si no haces lo que te digo"

"Bien escúchenme cuando les diga tírense al suelo" – _Dijo Tails a los anphibios en voz baja – _"¿Porqué?"

"NO preguntes Nydus solo háganlo, confíen en mi"

"¡FUEGO!" – Gritó _el líder de los mercenarios mientras le disparaban a Tails y compañía_

"¡AL SUELO TODOS!"

_Entonces mientras Tails y compañía se lanzaban pecho a tierra una segunda lluvia de descargas laser cayó sobre los mercenarios no solo empujándolos lejos de los anphibios y de Tails si no que dañando a Tails y compañía al mismo tiempo aunque ellos recibieron menos daño que los mercenarios._

"¿Están bien?" – _Preguntó Tails con el pelaje algo chamuscado – _"Depende de que entiendas… por bien" – _Dijo Nydus algo adolorido_

"Es mi oportunidad" – _Entonces Tails se elevó sobre todos y cayó en picada sobre el líder mercenario – _"¡Creí que los reptiles eran más fuertes!"

"¡OLVIDENSE DE LOS SAPOS, QUIERO QUE DESPELLEJEN A ESE FENOMENO DE 2 COLAS!" – _Gritó el líder mercenario desde el suelo mientras sus soldados dejaban a los anphibios e iban tras Tails…_

"¡R.A.M.P ordena a los droides que preparen otro bombardeo mientras les doy a los anphibios tiempo para escapar!" – _Hablo Tails por el comunicador mientras escapaba de los mercenarios mientras se tambaleaba._

_Tails esquivaba a los mercenarios mientras disparaba pero un mareo repentino permitió que una serpiente se estirara y lo alcanzara, azotándolo contra el suelo._

"¡OH NO!" – Nydus

"¡TAILS!" – Fenrir

"¡JEFE!" – R.A.M.P

_Todos los mercenarios rodearon a Tails mientras el Líder se paró frente a él…_

"Nadie me pone en ridículo frente a mis soldados, ¡MATENLO!"

_Y los mercenarios se abalanzaron sobre Tails mientras el líder veía con una sonrisa sádica como le clavaban los colmillos y las garras a Tails, solo sus gritos de dolor podían ser escuchados mientras sus colas se veían agitarse y retorcerse entre la maraña de escamas…_

"¡Hay que ayudarlo!" – _Dijo Nydus mientras veía con horror._

"¡R.A.M.P tienes que bombardearlos o algo antes que descuarticen a Tails!" – _Gritó Fenrir por el comunicador_ – "No puedo el saldría mucho más lastimado que en el lanzamiento anterior"

"¡PERO SI YA LO ESTAN DESCUARTIZANDO!"

_Entonces cuando todo parecía llegar a su fin, una explosión de fuego azul estalló en medio de los mercenarios expeliéndolos y quemándolos incluso al líder…_

"¡¿Pero qué…?!"

_Todos observaban a Tails quien emitía un aura azul mientras jadeaba cabizbajo, cubierto de heridas y con su ropa desgarrada…_

"¡AUN SE MUEVE!" – _Gritó el líder mercenario con incredulidad mientras veía con temor como las heridas se cerraban mientras que su aura teñía su pelaje de un color azul oscuro mientras marcas extrañas de color blanco se expandían desde su cuello por todo su cuerpo_

"¡Otra vez no!" – _Dijo fenrir mientras veía desde el cielo_

_Después de unos segundos Tails levantó la mirada hacia los mercenarios mientras los ojos le brillaban con un extraño resplandor blanco…_

"Es hora de divertirse" – _Dijo Tails con una macabra sonrisa._

_Y con un penetrante aullido se lanzó al ataque, los mercenarios aterrados ante tan amenazante criatura dispararon hasta quedarse sin municiones; Pero todo era en vano, no solo era difícil atinare por que Tails había ganado una gran velocidad casi como la de Sonic sino que la temperatura e su cuerpo estaba tan elevada que los disparos prácticamente se disolvían antes de siquiera tocarlo._

_Uno a uno los mercenarios caían ante Tails quien los atacaba en un frenesí sangriento y violento…_

"¡Está fuera de control, RB análisis!" – _Gritó R.A.M.P a los droides del RB_

**En el RB:**

"Las lecturas indican que sus onda cerebrales están erráticas y que los niveles de energía que emanan de su cuerpo se salen de la escala" – _Dijo un droide navegador viendo todo el estatus de Tails en una pantalla._

**En las afueras de la aldea:**

_Tails se abría paso de víctima en victima destrozando sus escamas con sus garras en llamas, y una vez que todos los otros mercenarios yacían adoloridos y magullados en el suelo…_

"¡Ahora…TU SIGUES!" – _Gruñó Tails al líder de los mercenarios quien aterrorizado veía a la sangre de su cuerpo y garras evaporarse… - _"¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CRIATURA ERES?!"

_Luego Tails se lanzó sobre el asestándole una enorme herida en el único lugar donde las escamas son suaves, en el pecho pero el nivel de calor en Tails era tan sobrenaturalmente grande que la herida quedó cauterizada al instante…_

"¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!" - _Y cuando Tails se preparaba para dar el golpe final uno de los mercenarios se levantó y lanzó una daga a su espalda. – _"MALDITOS"

"SSSeñor …no podemos contra un enemigo como este hay que irnos" – _Dijo una serpiente que se acercó para ayudar a su líder – _"Tienes razón no vale la pena,¡ RETIRADA!"

_Mientras los mercenarios a duras penas corrían de regreso a su nave, Tails se sacó la daga de la espalda violentamente mientras que la herida aun en carne viva se cicatrizaba…_

"¡Ganamos!" – _Gritó uno de los anphibios mientras los demás festejaban, a parecer no les asustó mucho lo que le pasó a Tails – _"Sí pero ¿qué hacemos con el jefe?" – _Pensó R.A.M.P_

_En ese momento Tails siguió a los enemigos en retirada con muy malas intenciones, en ese momento el X-Tornado desciende frente a él…_

"¡TAILS DEJALOS IR, YA NO IMPORTA!" – _Dijo Fenrir desde la cabina, pero Tails lanzó una enorme esfera de fuego contra ellos derribando el X-Tornado y haciendo que sus tripulantes salieran disparados lejos de él…_

_Tails se acercó a Fenrir como desconociéndolo totalmente y apunto de atacarlo…_

"Tails…este no eres tú, por favor no hagas algo que lamentes después…" – _Dijo Fenrir tratando de razonar con él._

_Entonces antes de atacar Tails escuchó un zumbido agudo que lo hizo agarrarse la cabeza por el dolor mientras se tambaleaba antes de desmayarse…_

**Mientras tanto…**

"¿Qué rayos… pasó?"- _al mirar a su alrededor Tails vio solo un lugar pantanoso y niebla – _"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estamos en tu pequeña mentecilla de zorro" – _Al oír la voz, Tails se volteó nada más para ver al tipo raro de Seledrin… pescando en la orilla del pantano…_

"¡¿TU OTRA VEZ?!,¿qué me pasó?,¿qué hago aquí?,¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?,¿por qué estás aquí?,¿ Por qué un lago pantanoso?" – _Dijo Tails algo indignado a la vez enojado_

"Dejame responderte en el siguiente orden:

-Te desmayaste

-Estas descansando

-Estas aquí como te dije por ser tu mente

-yo te traje

- Y el lago me pareció un bonito lugar para descansar y meditar, y… para pescar un rato. Mira atrapé uno" – _Dijo Seledrin mientras le mostraba a Tails un pez horrible con un espeluznante parecido con Egg-Man._

"Esa cosa está del asco"- _Dijo Tails con una mueca de disgusto_

"Pues tú no eres muy bonito tampoco" – _Respondió el pez_

"Tiene razón estas del asco" – _Y después Seledrin aventó al pez de regreso al lago – _"Seledrin no entiendo, ¿qué me pasó?"

"Experimentaste algo llamado furia espectral"

"¿Furi...qué?"

"La Furia espectral es un trance, un mecanismo natural de autodefensa activado por tu subconsciente cuando te encuentras en extremo peligro. Toda tu raza puede hacer eso" – _Explicó Seledrin – _"¿Mi raza?"

"Te lo explicaré:

Los zorros como tú son de una rara especie que solo se encuentra en la zona sin nombre, son llamados _Higitzune. _Son zorros conocidos por manipular el fuego y otros tipos de energías"

"¿Zona sin nombre?, ese es el mundo de donde vienen mi tío Merlín y mi papá, ¿Cómo sabes de la zona sin nombre?"

"Para ser alguien inteligente se te olvidan las cosas, recuerda que te he observado por mucho tiempo. Sé todo lo que tengo que saber de ti"

"Bueno ¿qué decías de ese trance?"

"La furia espectral al igual de otras habilidades solo pueden ser aprendidas por los _Higitzune _en una edad madura, su característica más notoria es que tienen varias colas"

"Bueno eso explica lo de mis colas pero…¿Cuántas colas puedo llegar a tener?" - _Preguntó Tails con mucha curiosidad_ - "Generalmente 9 pero entre más poder, conocimiento o edad tengas puedes seguir adquiriendo colas extras, en ocasiones ellas representan características del mismo zorro"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La razón por la que naciste con 2 colas es que una de ellas representa la herencia de tu raza, el poder místico que te pertenece por derecho y la otra representa tu curiosidad innata y tu inteligencia que más tarde se volvería tu afinidad con las maquinas y la tecnología"

"Pero si siempre tuve estos poderes, ¿Porqué nunca los percibí antes?"

"Debido a que naciste en Mobius Prime y no en la Zona sin Nombre no tuviste la oportunidad de explorar tus orígenes y te dejaste llevar por la tecnología"

"¿Debo renunciar a la ciencia?"

"Muy por el contrario, tanto la ciencia y la tecnología como las artes antiguas forman parte de su ser, y deberás esgrimirlas para llegar al final del dificil camino que ahora transitas"

"¿O.K, qué hago para no enloquecer de nuevo?"

"Los _Higitzune _maduros hacen uso de la furia espectral sin ningún problema, pero en tu caso deberás aprender a controlarla y a invocarla; Medita practica con tus poderes y cuando medites trata de invocarme o gritarme y te ayudaré a entrenar" – _Respondió Seledrin _

"Como si supiera hacerlo…,¿Por qué el fuego que uso es de color azul?"

"Sabes haces demasiadas preguntas, ese color es propio del mundo de los espíritus que también está relacionado con los _Higizune_ ya sabes, fantasmas, ilusiones y cosas así"

"¿Y cómo…?" – _Pero antes que Tails siguiera hablando… - _"¡CALLATE!, pareces policía en interrogatorio, creo que hasta el escritor se cansó de tus preguntas, nos van a cancelar por tu culpa"

"¿Huh?"

"Olvida eso, solo recuerda practicar"

"Bien, ¿Cómo despierto?" – _Preguntó Tails – _"De eso me encargo yo" – _Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica Seledrin sacó su bastón y golpeó el suelo mientras un agujero se abría debajo de Tails quien cayó en el gritando…_

**En la aldea (Devuelta en la realidad):**

_Tails comenzó a balbucear mientras estaba inconsciente en la tienda de mando…_

"¿Está despertando?" – _Dijo R.A.M.P mientras veía a su creador tendido sobre un colchón, únicamente con lo que quedó de sus pantalones._

"Yo lo despierto" – _Dijo Fenrir mientras cargaba un arma eléctrica, al notar lo que querían hacerle Tails reaccionó_ - "¡DEJA ESO ESTOY DESPIERTO!"

"Te dije que se iba a levantar" – _Dijo Nydus a otro anphibio_

"¡¿QUÉ QUERÍAS HACERME, ACHICHARRARME?!" – Dijo Tails con cólera – "No real mente"

"¿Qué le pasó jefe?, se le volaron los sesos en el combate" – _Peguntó R.A.M.P – _"NO lo sé pero me siento algo distinto"

"Qué bonito tatuaje Tails" - _Dijo Fenrir mientras señalaba el cuello y la espalda de Tails – _"¿HUH?, ¿Y esto cuando apareció?"

"Tails, ¿siempre has tenido 3 colas?" – _Preguntó Nydus – _"¿Qué, cómo que…?,

_Tails volteó y vio su 3ra cola, y obviamente gritó del susto… _

"¡¿Y esto cuándo apareció?!" – _Preguntó Tails a Fenrir_ – "No lo sé, cuando te trajimos ya la tenias"

"Ese infeliz de Seledrin tenia razón" – Dijo Tails en voz baja

"¿Sele-quien?"

"Olvídalo R.A.M.P, ¿Qué pasó con los mercenarios?"

"Salieron despavoridos, no creo que los volvamos a ver por aquí. De cualquier forma mi gente ya debe estar en el otro asentamiento" – _Respondió Nydus_

"Jefe los minerales de la mina podrían sernos útiles, deberíamos llevar lo que podamos" – _Sugirió R.A.M.P_ – "Bueno, creo que no nos hará daño"

"Mucha gracias por ayudarnos…" – _Dijo Nydus_ - "No fue nada solamente…"

"A pesar que esos locos vinieron aquí por tu culpa"

"Tenias que responder eso…"

_Tras dejar la aldea, el RB flotaba sobre la grieta de la mina mientras los droides excavaban; Mientras Tails yacía meditabundo en su habitación y con otra muda de ropa…_

"Las cosas van de raras a rarísimas cada vez, y me seguirán creciendo colas y ¿si pierdo el control otra vez?.No sé si pueda hacer esto, esta carga es más pesada cada ve, quisiera que estuvieran conmigo, quisiera que ella estuviera con migo. Debo seguir sin importar lo que pasé" – _Entonces Tails se levanta y coloca una foto en la mesita de su habitación, esa foto era de la fiesta que hubo hace tiempo en el tifón azul, donde todos estaban con él, donde ella estaba con él, mientras que en otro lado de la nave el libro extraño que encontraron comenzaba a brillar de entre sus páginas y los signos que lo cubrían._


End file.
